


Code Name Serenity

by WildRiverInTheSky



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Organized Crime, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 85,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildRiverInTheSky/pseuds/WildRiverInTheSky
Summary: AU Serena is a Secret Agent for a government agency. She goes to Tokyo to stop the Dark Kingdom, a crime family, that is expanding to Tokyo from Osaka. They are responsible for the death of her parents. She has to blend in as a flighty senior in high school to fit in and not draw attention to herself. All of the cast of characters will be showing up.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter One

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for editing this and working on the concept for this with me. You are a huge help.

Serena sat at her vanity in her room and stared at her mirror for a moment. She sighed and then spoke, "Code name, Serenity." The mirror in front of her changed and no longer showed her reflection. Artemis appeared in what had been the mirror. He was in his fifties and had long gray hair.

He spoke, "How are you settling in?"

"Well, I read the packet that outlined my new life. It's memorized of course." She sighed, "I'm ready to appear to be a high school student with failing grades."

"I know it will be difficult to fake such awful grades, especially since you finished university by the time you were fourteen." He said.

She shook her head, "It's no problem. It will be interesting to pretend to be a dumb blonde. I do hate the stereo type though."

Artemis chuckled, "Yes well, there are other reasons that you're well suited to this mission."

"I wasn't complaining, just commenting. You know I have personal reasons for going after them too."

"Just don't let that cloud your judgement."

"Surely you think better of me than that." she huffed. "I would never-"

"I know. I know. I'm sorry I implied you wouldn't be careful. I just worry about you." He sighed and looked to the side. "You're so dedicated to your missions that you forget to live."

"I was literally born for this. My parents were both top agents."

"Yes, and they were killed."

She grew angry, "I know! I saw them murdered. Don't pretend that I don't know the stakes!"

"But, do you know how to live? Are you willing to fall in love?"

"And yet, you sent me on this mission. Wait, do you think I'm too intimidating? You have to make me play dumb to have someone love me?"

"No! Sorry, I was in your parents wedding and held you the day you were born. I just wanted better for you than this life." Artemis lamented.

She smiled softly at him, "But, this is the life I want." She held up her tablet. "I assume everything is encrypted on this."

He nodded, "It is. Please be safe and make sure to check in with your handler."

"I know how to contact Luna. That won't be a problem. I'm a pro." She smiled.

"Artemis signing out."

She was staring at her own reflection again in the mirror. She sighed and applied her makeup. Time to get ready for school and pretend to be a normal high schooler.

The moment her feet left the stairs she heard Ikuko, "Good morning, Serena. Good luck today."

She smiled at the sweet woman, another agent and her undercover mother, "Thanks! I'm so glad they picked you and Kenji to be my parents for this mission. If they had asked, I would have requested you."

Ikuko smiled at her, "I think that's the benefit of Artemis being the head of the agency. He knows you well enough, so you don't have to ask."

She sighed, "I don't need him playing favorites."

"It's more like he's anticipating the wants of his top agent." Ikuko smiled and handed her a bento. "Have a great day, daughter." She winked.

Serena chuckled, and said, "By Mom." She then added her lunch to her backpack and headed out the door.

Serena arrived at school and took a deep breath. High school was a new experience for her. She had a photographic memory, so she was trained in a special facility by her parents' government agency they worked for. She had very few classmates over the years. It was lonely, but she always felt a huge sense of accomplishment when she tested into the next grade level rapidly.

The thing that saved her from total loneliness was her ability to make friends. Wherever she was, the agency was astounded how quickly she set people at ease and created friendships with them. Over and over she got people to open up and share their secrets because she genuinely cared for them. That was one of the reasons she was chosen for this mission. She would have no problem fitting in and getting to know people. It was imperative that she look like a regular student.

Serena stood in front of her first class as the teacher introduced her to everyone. She glanced around the classroom. She had already looked over the file on the school and knew everyone's name. After she had been introduced, her teacher asked her to go sit in a seat behind Molly. Serena instantly liked her. She had a nice smile and a kind demeanor. She decided she would try to strike up a friendship with her.

By the end of the school day, Serena and Molly had become fast friends. She had joined Molly and her group for lunch, and they joked and laughed, welcoming Serena into their group right away.

Molly caught up with her after school and said, "Would your parents mind if you go with me to the Arcade? A lot of us hang out there, and since you're new, I thought you would like to check it out."

Serena beamed, "I would love to! Thanks for inviting me. I'm so glad I met you."

They walked into the Arcade, and it was only Serena's training that kept her from freezing on the spot. She whispered to Molly, "Who's the hottie behind the counter?"

Molly laughed and said, "That's Andrew. His parents own this place."

Serena smiled. It would be easy to flirt with him and get to know him. It would help to have various people around town to talk to that would be able to overhear a lot of conversations. She smiled at Molly and said, "Would you be willing to introduce me?"

"Sure. Just know that he has a girlfriend."

"Even better! I can flirt with a cute boy and not have to turn him down." She winked at Molly.

"Turn him down? You don't know anything about him yet. What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing. I just don't date, that's all. Boys tend to be more trouble than they're worth." She put the back of her hand over her forehead in mock distress, "Alas, they usually want you to pay attention to them. I have better things to do than make them the center of my world."

Molly chuckled, "Well, at least I know you won't stop being my friend over a boy."

"Never!" She laughed. "Now, video games. That, I always have time for." She eyed the games across the room. She had a very competitive streak, and she knew she would be ensuring she had the high score on each and every game.

They both went over to sit at the stools at the counter, and Serena asked Molly what was good there.

Molly asked, "Do you like milkshakes?"

Serena looked Molly in the eyes and said, "We're going to be the very best of friends!"

Andrew came to take their order, and Molly introduced them and ordered a strawberry milkshake.

When it was Serena's turn, she said, "A chocolate milkshake please." She batted her eyes at him. "Also, can you make change for a ten? I need some coins for the arcade machines."

Andrew took the money and made change for her. "So, you like to game, do you?"

She gave him her prettiest smile and nodded. "Just you wait and see how good I can be."

He laughed as he made their milkshakes and handed them to them. "I look forward to seeing how well you do."

"Well, you'll see me here a lot. I plan on mastering them all. I love to come out on top." She chuckled and took a sip of her milkshake. She turned to Molly and said, "You were right! This is amazing! If you weren't already becoming my friend, you would now. A great milkshake is essential."

Molly laughed and shook her head. Serena had pivoted that conversation on a dime, and now she was completely ignoring Andrew.

"So Molly, since you have excellent taste, what else is good here? Please tell me the fries are good."

"They are fabulous here."

Serena turned to look at Andrew and said, "Fries, please." She immediately turned and focused on Molly again. "So, what else is there to do around here."

Andrew went to place Serena's order, and Molly whispered. "You were flirting, and then you just ignored him. Why?"

"I'm not really after him, remember? Plus, it's fun to keep a guy off balance." She looked at Molly. "There's a guy you like. Who is it? I'd love to help you out. You just have to promise not to drop me for him."

She blushed, "I wouldn't do that. His name's Melvin. He's in our class."

Serena beamed, "Ooh! That's great! He's smart too. I'd be happy to help you out. And after you start dating, I'll even stomp on those awful glasses of his. He'd be seriously cute if he got contacts and didn't wear those awful things. You can't even really see his eyes. The only reason to hide your eyes is if you're lying."

"I never thought of it that way."

Serena shrugged, "Most people give away their lies with their eyes. Keep that in mind when it comes to boys."

Andrew came back with a plate of fries for Serena. She picked one up, bit into it, and moaned. "This is delicious." She then locked eyes with him. He fidgeted and walked away. Serena instantly started chuckling and offered some to Molly. "He's too easy to tease. I better lay off. I'll be coming here a lot, and I don't want him to be too uncomfortable around me."

Molly shook her head and laughed, "Thanks for sharing your fries and for the show. It's entertaining." She darted her eyes to Andrew. "Ha! He looks too nervous to come over here again!"

Serena laughed, hopped up off of the stool, and walked over to him. He fidgeted, but didn't make any move to leave. She said, "Sorry, I was just messing with you, and I came on too strong. I'll stop. I know you have a girlfriend, and I have no interest in dating anyone. You're safe from me."

He immediately relaxed, "I would like to be friends."

"So would I."

Please review. It helps me to know if you enjoyed my stories or not. This is so AU I'm hoping to hear if you like the concept.


	2. Chapter Two

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for editing this.

Serena woke up early the next morning and went into what would have normally been a bedroom across the hall from her. It was set up as her workout room. She spent an hour working out then crossed the hall to her bathroom to shower. She then dressed for her school day and headed down to eat breakfast. Ikuko was a fabulous cook, and she took her time eating. Her love of food wasn't part of her cover. It was who she really was. She looked at the clock and shrugged. She knew she would be late now. "I believe I've waited long enough." She thanked Ikuko, grabbed a piece of toast, and ran out the door. She was very careful to maintain her cover of a flighty student. She didn't let her smile show when she was late. Perfect. It had all gone to plan.

Molly smiled as Serena joined her for lunch. Serena sat down with her bento and sighed, "I have detention after school, and it's just my second day." Secretly, she was excited about what that meant.

Melvin shook his head and pointed out that she just needed to set her alarm clock to get up in plenty of time. He got up an hour and a half before he needed to leave for school every day, and he was never late.

Serena kept her opinions to herself. She was up two hours early that morning. Instead of saying anything, she asked, "Hey, since I have detention, can you both wait for me at the Arcade? I would hate to miss out hanging out with my new friends." Melvin agreed quickly, and Molly smiled at her and blushed.

Serena spent a very boring thirty minutes working on a math exercise she could have done in seconds. She watched her teacher observe her, so she made sure to maintain her cover. It was excruciating.

When she was finally out of detention, she decided she'd check with her friends that worked at the Hague. Surely detention should count as a war crime. How, she wasn't sure, but she knew she would rather be waterboarded. She then made her way to the Arcade. Her self appointed mission today was to quietly observe Molly and Melvin together. When she walked in, they were sitting together and in deep conversation, so she headed over to the counter. Her plan was to tell Melvin she was flirting with Andrew if he asked why she didn't come over right away.

Andrew gave her a nervous look when he saw her head towards him and not Molly. Serena thought it was funny that she made him nervous. She laughed and said, "Chocolate milkshake please." She then leaned forward and whispered, "Do you mind if I pretend to be flirting with you? Molly likes Melvin, and I'm trying to help her out. I wanted to give them a bit more time together before I interrupt them. She's such a sweet girl that I want him for her."

That set him at ease. He nodded and made her a milkshake. When he returned with it, he asked, "So, how's school?"

"It's absolutely boring! Ugh, I almost fell asleep three times in class today." She liked it when she could tell the truth. It made everything that much easier to keep track of.

"You need to pay attention so you can get good grades and make it into a good university."

She actually laughed out loud, "I don't know if university is in my future. We'll see if I want to continue my formal education."

Andrew shrugged, "I'm enjoying university. I think you would too. "

"You're way too kind. You need to tell me more about Rita. She's a lucky girl." He fidgeted. "Don't worry. Even if you were single, I wouldn't really be after you. I don't have time for boys. They want things."

He immediately blushed, "Well, some will respect you. You just have to find the right one."

She chuckled and shook her head, "No, I meant they want you to pay attention to them and actually care about their day." She fake shuddered, "Yuck."

Andrew's eyes darted behind her, "Melvin just noticed you're here."

"You make a fabulous accomplice." She winked. "Thank you." She then grabbed her milkshake and her school bag and joined Molly and Melvin at their table.

Thursday, Serena had a math test that she knew she had to fail. The problem was that it was so basic that she had to work out a plan ahead of time on how to make her wrong answers actually look possible. By the time she was done with it, she was sure she failed. She just hoped that her teacher couldn't tell that she faked it. She thought about how odd it was that the hardest part of maintaining her cover was her bad grades.

After school, she laughed and played video games at the Arcade. She currently had the highest score on three of them. She glanced at the Sailor V game and knew it was time to meet with Luna. The color of the leaderboard had changed from red to green. That was the signal they had worked on to alert her.

Later that night, Serena snuck out of her window and shimmied down her tree. If anyone noticed her, they would assume she was a regular teen sneaking out of the house. She made sure to dress in a cute top and short shorts. It would give the impression to her neighbors she was sneaking out to see a boy. She collected her shoes and purse that she had tossed out the window to make it easier for her to climb down and set off to meet with Luna.

Luna was a beautiful woman in her fifties with jet black hair except for one streak of white that cascaded along her face. Serena had always found her stunning. She slipped into a back alley, went up a fire escape and slipped through an open window on the third floor, two windows to the right. She closed the window behind her.

Luna was waiting there in the dark. The moon was full that night, so she could just make her out in the sitting room. Serena sat on the couch across from her chair.

Luna said, "I'm glad the alert worked." She then chuckled, "They were right. Your hairstyle is very unique."

"The plan is that hair is easiest to change. People will be less likely to recognize me when I wear a wig. They'll be too used to this style." Serena smiled, "Plus, I really like it."

"It's cute," Luna admitted. "As for the mission, there has been chatter lately, and it's building up to something. I need you to keep your ears open. The Dark Kingdom, from Osaka, is making its final preparations to expand to Tokyo."

Serena nodded, "I assume they will start with petty crime to begin making a name for themselves here, a pretentious name, but a name for themselves nonetheless."

Luna nodded, "Yes, I'll be monitoring the police scanner too. I'll only risk contacting you directly if there is an urgent need."

"Thank you. I struggle to believe that they will go back to petty crime, but it's their M.O. and how they started in Osaka." She sighed. "We'll stop them. We must. Hopefully they overreach themselves here. Their safety net is too strong in Osaka."

Luna nodded, "I haven't been able to find any judges or police they have bought off yet in Tokyo. We're in a much better position here."

Later that night. she laid alone in bed and sighed. She wanted their group dismantled and whoever was calling themself "Beryl" destroyed. All she had was a code name on the person who ordered the death of her parents. She was hoping to find so much more than that soon.

Friday, she sat in class, and her teacher announced that the math tests were graded. She moaned and dropped her head on her desk. This would be her first bad grade ever. Even though it was fake, she was not looking forward to it.

Melvin was handed his test first, and she watched him grow upset. "Ninety five percent! I really shouldn't slack off."

Molly blushed and quietly showed Serena that she received eighty six percent. Now it was Serena's turn. Her stomach actually dropped when she saw the big red thirty on it. She grew pale. She did a little too well failing that test. Darn it.

She left school incredibly upset. She knew she shouldn't let the grade affect her, but it was the first time she had failed anything. She wanted to scream. She balled it up in anger, yelled that she hated the test, and tossed it over her shoulder determined to put it out of her mind. She had more important things to think about.

Suddenly, from behind her, a man said, "Watch where you're throwing things, Dumpling Head."

She was horrified that her failed test had actually hit someone in the head. She turned and yelled, "Sorry!"

"Thirty percent? Looks like you better study harder next time, Dumpling Head." The mystery man said.

"That's none of your business!" She grabbed the test away from him. "Stupid jerk in his purple pleated pants. What a weirdo!" She marched away, but not before she noticed that he was a handsome weirdo.


	3. Chapter Three

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for editing this.

Later that night, Serena sighed and tried to reconcile herself with her new image. The hardest part of her job was not losing herself in her secret identity. She noticed an alert on her tablet and unlocked it. It looked like the chatter was leading to a jewelry heist tonight. She set it down and got up to change. She let down her hair and then twisted it up to hide it under the wig she put on. A black wig worked better at night when she needed to blend into the shadows. She also put on black leggings, top, and boots. She was ready to head out.

She met Luna at the rendezvous point and that's when she heard the store was OSA-P. "That store belongs to my new friend's mother. I'll have to be careful."

She slipped through the shadows when she arrived; she noticed that the Dark Kingdom had already arrived. She slipped in through a back window. They had knocked out the surveillance system, and it didn't alert them to her arrival.

When she peeked around the corner, she noticed one of the members of the group had a knife to Molly's neck. The leader said, "Give me the code to the safe, or I will have him slit your daughter's throat in front of you!"

Serena heard Molly's mother weeping and saying, "I'll give it to you! I promise. Please, don't hurt her."

Serena stepped out of the shadows and launched a knife right at the man's temple. It killed him instantly. The knife fell loosely from his hands, and Molly took off running for the jewelry counter. She dove over it, and the store was awash in noise. She had set off the alarm.

Serena rolled her eyes. Great. That would complicate things. She was also really proud of Molly. That was incredibly brave and smart from her perspective. She just didn't know that Serena was a secret government agent and already there to help.

The leader of the group turned on Serena and screamed, "Kill her!"

Serena ducked as a knife came flying towards her. All of a sudden, everyone's attention was called to the front door. A man walked in looking panicked. He yelled, "The police are coming! You should give up and leave these people alone."

She sighed. It was "test guy" with the ugly purple pants. What was he doing there? She used his distraction to launch a knife at the remaining minion, and he dropped. He was dead before he hit the ground. She then spun out of the way when the leader threw another knife her way. She then backflipped, picked up the fallen knife, and threw it at the leader's throat. She too dropped to the floor, dead.

She looked at Molly, "Are there any others here? I need to know now." Molly shook her head. "Good. I'll check to make sure." Serena quickly searched and came up empty. She was glad she got them all. No one would be able to report back that she was there.

She made it back into the jewelry showroom, and she saw the handsome jerk was still there. She yelled, "Get out front, and tell the police what happened. You don't want to be in here and have them think you were part of this." He nodded and left.

She slipped out the back and made it home as quickly as she could. She changed and carefully checked her clothes for blood. She was clean. She laid down, set her alarm for the morning, and then went to sleep.

When she awoke the next morning, Ikuko was up and handed her a report. "Luna doesn't trust Darien."

"Darien?"

"The guy who was there. Read this. He could be trouble."

She pulled up the report:

Prepared for: Code Name, Serenity; Secret Agent Level, Silver Crystal

Prepared: in Tokyo, by Luna

Purpose: Darien Shields background

Relevant Background: Darien Shields grew up as the only child of Mark Shields and Karen Shields, formerly Karen Peters. Father, Mark Shields was leader of the Dark Kingdom. He met Karen Peters and fell in love. They married and had Darien Shields. Mark Shields had begun to dismantle the Dark Kingdom. We believe he had an attack of conscience after having his son. His second in command, Beryl, staged a coup. She didn't want to lose her power. She ordered their deaths. They were made to look like an accident. Darien was eight and escaped the crash alive. He had total amnesia due to traumatic brain injury (outlined in attached medical file). It is believed that his lack of memory saved his life. Beryl no longer had reason to need him dead. He was then raised in an orphanage. Once he was granted legal adulthood, the money from multiple Shell Organizations was immediately funneled into a personal account for him. We were unable to trace its origins.

Our Recommendations: It is my recommendation that you steer clear of one Darien Shields. I was unable to trace any current connection to the Dark Kingdom, but his arrival tonight and his recommendation that they run before the police arrived looks very suspicious. He could be very dangerous and secretly on the side of the enemy.

Respectfully submitted,

Luna

She read the attached medical file. He was lucky to have lived through the crash. She then looked at the crash scene photos. They were horrifying even to her, and she had looked at a lot of photos of dead people. She had even killed a few of them herself.

She mumbled to herself, "He was trying to help me. Why would they think he was on their side. Plus they killed his parents. Not that he'd remember." She sighed and closed the report. Luna was always incredibly cautious when it came to Serena. She decided she would wait and see more about Darien before she made a decision on him.

She then went to the room across the hall to workout and clear her mind. Her workout time was always a welcomed respite. She needed the time to be able to focus on nothing but pushing herself hard. She then showered and had breakfast. She managed to barely make it into class before she sat down. No detention today.

That day, she walked into the Crown Arcade with Molly and Melvin. She told them to find a booth. She noticed Darien was sitting at the counter. It was time to get more information on him.

She walked up to Andrew and smiled at him. "Chocolate milkshake please." She sat at the stool. "Melvin thinks I have the hots for you. I'm going to give them some time."

Darien drew her attention. "In case you didn't realize it, Dumpling Head, Andrew has a girlfriend already. She doesn't get failing grades." Darien said.

She rolled her eyes at him and said, "Well baka, I said that he thinks I have the hots for Andrew. You may want to listen better if you are going to eavesdrop. My friend likes the boy she is sitting with. I'm being kind and making sure they get time together alone. I come over here and pretend to flirt with Andrew. I've heard great things about Rita from him, baka."

"How am I the baka, when you're the one who got the 30 percent on her math test?"

"How many girlfriends have you had?"

"Why does that matter?"

"So, it's zero. It only matters because you're terrible with women and I wondered if any poor girl had to experience going on a date with you."

"Plenty of women ask me out."

She looked him up and down, "Well, you're sexy as hell. The problem is that you open your mouth."

"At least I'm not failing my classes."

Serena gave an exaggerated yawn, "Your comebacks lack… intelligence."

Darien grumbled, "I'd use bigger words, but you wouldn't understand them."

"Could you do me a favor and go back to studying? I want the chance to look at you and not have it ruined by your personality." She gave him an intense look. "My dream man will probably have your eyes when I touch myself tonight."

She grabbed her milkshake and walked over to join Molly and Melvin. She made a mental note that he hadn't given her his name, so she still had to pretend not to know it.

When she laid down that night, she thought of how he was a hot jerk, but he didn't seem like he was working for the Dark Kingdom.


	4. Chapter Four

blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

A few days later, Serena woke up and followed her normal routine. She sat in the kitchen then, eating breakfast and talking to Kenji and Ikuko. She really appreciated them.

Kenji said, "I heard from Luna about Darien. What do you think of him?"

"I… Honestly, he's a good looking baka who has sad ties to the Dark Kingdom. I don't believe he's working with them. He really tried to help me at the jewelry store. He did tell them to run, but he was unarmed, they were throwing knives at me, and I was out numbered. I think he was actually being incredibly brave."

Ikuko nodded, "Well then, I'm glad he was there." Kenji nodded in agreement.

"That's all it takes for you to agree with me?"

Kenji said, "Luna is incredibly protective of you and barely even trusts her own shadow. She worked with your parents, and their deaths really affected her. It's why she was taken out of the field and is a handler now. I think her worst fear is you ending up like them. We talked, and we trust you to be more objective about Darien."

"It's true." Ikuko said. She then sighed and added, "That means Darien may be in for some really hard times coming up. He doesn't remember his past, but if he discovers his father led a criminal organization, that may be very hard on him. Especially finding out they were murdered. He doesn't remember his parents, but discovering the truth will hurt."

"I didn't think about that. Dang. Now, I feel badly for him." she sighed. "Well, that's okay. He'll open his mouth again and annoy me. It'll be short lived."

"He really bothers you, doesn't he?" Kenji chuckled.

Ikuko laughed, "Serena's beautiful. It sounds like he's a bit of a loner. I think he's noticed her and hasn't figured out how to talk to a girl he likes."

Serena laughed, "You think everyone likes me."

"And, I haven't been wrong once!" Ikuko declared. "I'm trained in this after all."

"He's mean to me."

"It's because he can't pull your pigtails on the playground."

Serena looked at the time. "I will keep that in mind. I better go. I'm willing to be late, but not too late." She grabbed a piece of toast, her school bag, and ran out the door.

Two blocks down from her house she ran straight into someone. She fell on her butt, looked up, and saw Darien. She sighed and got up. "You're in my way."

He looked at her and said, "Late for school again?"

"It's none of your business."

"It is when you're literally running into me." He smirked.

She thought about what Ikuko had said. He seemed to be egging her on. What if she was right? He was hot after all. She didn't want a boyfriend, but she looked at his lips and thought it would be fun to be kissing him. After all, she pretended to dismiss what Ikuko said, but she respected her too much as an agent to actually do it.

Serena leaned in towards him, "And, what's your name? I can't keep calling you the Sadist Baka. My name is Serena."

He flinched a bit at the name she called him. "My name is Darien."

"Hmm. That's a strong name. I like it." She looked up at him through her eyelashes. "Now, if you could just be a bit nicer to me, I might even enjoy talking to you."

"You like it when I tease you."

She smirked, "Is that what this is? You're just teasing me?" He nodded. "Interesting. Well, I look forward to seeing you at the arcade after school. I'll be late. I already know I'll have detention." She gave him a sultry look and raked her eyes over his body slowly. "It's worth it though." She waived and took off running for school.

Darien stood there trying to figure out the effect she had on him. She got terrible grades. His grades were perfect. She was a senior in high school, and he was in his junior year of his pre-med program. She was lively and beautiful, and he was a loner. He thought about her gaze as it raked over him. It lit a fire in him that he didn't understand. She was all wrong for him. Right?

He continued on to University. He had a chemistry test today, and he already knew he would ace it. He tried to focus on what was ahead. What his mind turned to was the fact that he would be seeing her today at the arcade. It never dawned on him to question the fact that he was going to be there when she was.

That afternoon, Darien walked into the arcade and sat at the counter. He saw Molly and Melvin walk in and sit in a booth together. They looked close. Serena would be pleased.

"That will make Serena happy." Andrew stated.

"What?"

"Don't look over, but Melvin is holding Molly's hand. She's blushing. Don't be shocked when Serena comes in and flirts with me. She doesn't mean anything by it. She just likes to give them time together."

Darien didn't like the idea of Serena flirting with Andrew. He knew she wasn't interested in him, and Andrew had a serious girlfriend. But, he knew no matter how hard he fought his feelings for her that he was crazy about her.

He went back to studying, and thirty minutes later, Serena plopped down in the seat next to him. "Andrew, can I have the usual?"

Darien smirked, "So, you had detention after all."

"Yup! And, by the looks of the touching going on over in that booth, it was worth it." She smiled, happily.

"You ran into me. I don't think you planned that part." He smirked.

"You just made me even later than I planned on being."

"You're ruining your grades and transcripts for a high school relationship that probably won't last a week?!" Darien was incredulous.

Serena leaned in and invaded his personal space. "That bothers you. Why?"

"Grades are important! What kind of future do you plan on having?"

She looked at him. "A just one. One that I'm more than willing to die for."

He rolled his eyes, "You're being melodramatic."

"I hope I am." She grew pensive.

Darien looked at her and stared. Something was off about her. That, and how would she know what that word meant when she got such terrible grades?

She sipped her milkshake and looked up at Andrew. She smiled and said, "Thanks for being my partner in getting those two together."

"Happy to help." Andrew looked up and said, "They've noticed you."

She smiled at him, turned and announced, "I'm staying over here! Melvin, keep holding her hand, have some balls, and ask her out." He just blushed and nodded at Serena. She turned back to Andrew. "Thanks for the heads up!"

"I have a feeling you are the kind of woman I would want on my side."

"Good news for you. I already am. You're my friend, and you can't do anything about it."

He fidgeted nervously, and Serena chuckled. "Tell her how you feel! You can tell her you miss her and wish she wasn't gone. It doesn't mean you've stopped supporting her. Tell her all of that. Believe it or not, she wants to hear you aren't okay that she's so far away."

He looked wide eyed, "How could you possibly know that? You know her?"

Serena rolled her eyes, "She's a human being. Everyone wants to feel special and missed. Tell her it hurts, that it's hard, and that you're incredibly proud of her accomplishments. Tell her you're happy she has this opportunity and that you're sure she's amazing everyone there."

"I should tell her that?"

"Is it all the truth?"

"Yes."

She smiled at him, "Then tell her the truth."

Andrew nodded, "Thank you. You're right. I'll talk to her tonight, and I'll tell her."

"Good. Gosh, she's a lucky girl. She's pursuing her dreams and has a supportive boyfriend."

"You could find one too. That is if they didn't want things." Andrew chuckled.

Darien huffed, "A man should respect-"

Andrew interrupted, "By 'things', she means that guys expect her to care about their days."

Serena laughed, "They really are a lot of work."

"You don't want a boyfriend?" Darien was puzzled.

She shrugged, "No. But honestly, I would have one if it was right. I'm just happy as I am, and I don't need a boyfriend. They're too much work to have one just for the hell of it." She smirked, "I can take care of certain things myself anyway." She let her eyes flick to Darien when she said that. He turned beet red.

She finished her milkshake, paid for it, and then hopped out of her chair. She exited the arcade to head back home.

"Serena!" Darien called out.

She stopped on the sidewalk and waited for him to catch up. "Did you need something?"

"I…" he looked nervous. "I don't know."

"You called out to me."

"I did." He sighed, pulled her to an alley, and looked her in the eyes. "Something's not adding up about you."

"What're you talking about?"

"Everyone else is falling for this, but I'm not. The problem is that I'm not even sure what's going on here. I just know that you aren't what you seem."

"You're being ridiculous!"

"No, I'm not. I want an explanation."

She scowled at him, "Even if you're right, and you're not. I don't owe you anything." She stomped her foot.

He groaned, "Keep getting angry. It's hot."

Her eyes blew wide. "You are pissing me off to flirt with me."

He looked around and sighed, "Will you come to my place just to talk? You don't have to tell me what's going on. Just that I'm right." He led her two blocks away to a huge apartment building.

They made it into his apartment, and he watched as she pulled out a strange looking device and pressed a button. He waited, and nothing happened.

She looked at the readings on her bug detector and smiled. There wasn't anything in his apartment. That was a relief. Beryl wouldn't trust him if he was working with her. There would have been multiple bugs.

Darien stared at her, "Tell me I'm right. Something about you doesn't add up."

"I want you to tell me why you think that first." She was incredibly curious.

"I don't care how kind you are. No one gets detention to get two friends together. Your parents should be furious. Also, you claim to get horrible grades, but you know words that you shouldn't. You read people incredibly well too. It's uncanny. You made that weird statement about being willing to die for justice. Also, you're a sexy high school senior, and you don't have a boyfriend. And, I call bullshit on your excuse. Any man would take whatever time you were willing to spend on them."

She narrowed her eyes at him and cocked her head. "If I get into a relationship, then I would want to be honest with him. That's tricky in my situation."

He laughed, "You're beautiful with big breasts and a sexy body. You could easily find a guy who didn't care if you were telling him the truth. You could say the sky was pink, and you would have men lined up to date you."

She looked him in the eyes, "You want me."

His eyes were so dilated they were almost black, "Yes. And, I've never wanted anyone like I want you."


	5. Chapter Five

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

"And if I told you the sky was pink? Would you care?" Serena asked. She was floundering. She didn't know what she should be saying to him.

"Yes, I would care. Tell me you refuse to tell me the color of the sky, and it would be okay." He looked at her expectantly.

She chuckled, "Even I'm lost with that example."

"Tell me you're keeping something from me. Just don't lie to me," he clarified.

"I'm keeping something from you." She quickly replied.

"What was that thing you pulled out of your purse?"

She shook her head and said, "I won't tell you." He looked incredibly frustrated. "You're right. Things about me don't add up. I'm not going to tell you why."

He began pacing and raked his hand through his hair. "What aren't you telling me?!"

"You said you'd be okay with me keeping the truth from you," she smirked. She knew it would drive him crazy.

He huffed, "Apparently, I lied!"

"I know." She laughed at him. "You hate not knowing things. It goes as far back as when you turned eight, and you survived a car crash. Your parents died, and you can't remember them."

"How the hell do you know that?!" He looked up at her sharply, and his anger flared.

"I know a lot of things that you don't. That pisses you off, doesn't it?"

"This isn't a joke! Only Andrew knows that, and he would never tell anyone. He knows it's too important to me." He looked unsure.

She rolled her eyes, "Of course Andrew wouldn't tell me. Don't be ridiculous. I'm not what I seem."

"I don't even know what you seem to be." He looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "How do you know about my parents?"

She stared at him. "Kiss me."

"Stop trying to distract me." He stared at her lips.

She gave him a sultry look. "So, you don't want to kiss me right now?"

He surged forward and kissed her hard on the mouth. She opened up to him, and he deepened the kiss. His tongue swept into her mouth, and she moaned. Desire flared in her belly, and she pressed her body to his. He poured all of his desire into the kiss. It felt like a live wire was exposed and running through their skin. His hand slid down her back and grasped her ass. He squeezed.

He pulled back, eyes wide. "Fuck, that was incredible."

Her eyes were closed, and a tear was leaking down her cheek. "It was."

"What's wrong, Serena?" He asked tenderly.

"I'm so confused. The kiss just made things worse. I…" She opened her eyes and looked into his. "Tell me I'm not imagining things. That was-"

"That felt like we're meant to be together. As hot as that was, something about it felt like coming home. I don't fully get what happened, but we're meant to be. I'm sure of it, and until this moment, I thought all of that 'meant to be' talk was utter bullshit." He reached out and caressed the dry tear track on her cheek. "Don't cry."

She nodded, "I'm going to trust you. I beg you. Please, don't ever betray me. If you betray me, I can kill you if I have to." He laughed out loud. "I'm not kidding. I'm about to explain to you the truth, and I mean it. I can kill you, and no one would ever find your body."

He sobered up and nodded, "I won't ever betray you."

"I have to say this now. Part of this is going to be incredibly hard for you to hear. You can't tell anyone. On top of all that, we'll have to hide our relationship. We would be exclusive, but we would have to continue bantering at the arcade. No one could know we're together."

"You're ashamed of me?"

"I've been advised to stay away from you by someone who has authority over me. I'm not ashamed of you." She looked him in the eye and grabbed his hand.

"This is all really confusing." He was so puzzled. He had no idea where this conversation was going.

Serena reached in her purse and pulled out the device he had seen earlier. She held it up and said, "This is a bug detector. I scanned your place, and you're clean."

"I assume you'll tell me why you have that." He pulled her over to the couch and sat down.

She sat next to him, relaxed in his arms, and looked up at his face. "I'm a secret agent. You're right. I know words I shouldn't. I graduated University at the age of fourteen. I don't care about my transcripts because they're all fake anyway."

He looked at her with shock on his face. "You're a secret agent?"

"Yes, I work for the government. A crime organization called the Dark Kingdom is expanding from Osaka to Tokyo. I'm here to stop them."

Darien shook his head. It was feeling weird to him at the moment. "You're so young."

"I'm really good at what I do. I have a team. When I need them, they'll show up one by one. I also really want the organization destroyed. They killed my parents." She started crying over her parents for the first time in ten years. "My parents were agents. They were discovered, and people came at night to kill them. My father hid me in a fake panel in the wall of our home. I watched them be brutally murdered while I tried not to scream. I was six. That day, I decided I would be an agent too. I'm a literal genius, and the agency was glad to have me."

He pulled her closer and held her. "Serena, that's awful. I can't imagine how horrible that would be."

She looked up at him and sighed, "There is so much more."

He caressed her cheek. "Let's just deal with this much for a minute. You've been training to become an agent since you were six? That seems so young."

She shrugged, "It might, but it's what I wanted. You wanted to be a doctor since you were eight."

"You're going to need to tell me why a secret government agency has researched me and has decided I can't be trusted."

"They researched you because you showed up at the OSA-P jewelry heist."

His eyes grew large, "That was you! You're the woman who fought the robbers all by herself?!"

"Yes, that was me."

"You're incredible!"

She smiled, "Thanks." She then grew pensive and sighed. "What they found when they researched you made them think you were there to help the Dark Kingdom."

"Why the hell would they think that?! I was trying to help you."

She smiled at him. "I know, but they're very protective of me. That, and your history." She paused. "You aren't going to like this. Once you know, you can't ever go back."

"I want to know."

"You say that now, but-"

"Please just tell me."

She deflated, "Fine. But, I'm here for you anytime you need to talk. Your parents died in a car crash, but it wasn't an accident. They were murdered. Beryl, the current head of the Dark Kingdom ordered it."

"Why the fuck would they think I'd be on her side?! She murdered my parents!" He was reeling from what he just heard.

She closed her eyes. "I'm so sorry." She looked up at him and said, "Because, they died in a coup. Your father was the head of the Dark Kingdom. Once you were born, he began dismantling it. We think he had a crisis of conscience. She was his second in command, and she moved to stop him. She ordered the hit on my parents, yours, and your father's four loyal generals. They all died the same day." She took a breath while he looked stunned. "They think you might want your position back in the organization."

He quickly let go of her, stood up, and stormed across the room. "No fucking way. Get out, you bitch!" He was livid. "I don't know what your sick game is, but my father wasn't some horrible man."

She stood and sighed. She collected her things and started to leave. At the door, she paused and said, "Your memory loss saved your life. Beryl didn't have a reason to come after you."

"Get the fuck out!" She walked out and shut the door behind her.

She heard something hit the door hard, then fall, and hit the ground. She closed her eyes and leaned up against the door. She couldn't get that kiss out of her mind, and now he hated her. She promised to be there for him. She snorted. He wouldn't be asking for her help. She thought about the look in his eyes when he told her that the kiss meant something and that they were meant to be together. She searched her wounded heart for the anger. She found that and latched onto it. Anger she knew. She could work with that. He told her she mattered, and then he so easily threw her out and called her a bitch. "Well, fuck you too."

She went home and headed to her room. It was time to regroup. She sat in front of her mirror and said, "Code Name Serenity. Link to Mercury."

Amy's smiling face appeared and she said, "Are you calling me in?"

"Yes, I'm calling you in. I've established myself enough here. It's time to introduce you."

"I'll be there tomorrow. I missed you."

"I missed you too."


	6. Chapter Six

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Darien was out of his mind with grief. He marched over to his computer and began researching his parent's accident. He distinctly remembered being told that the car rolled off a cliff, and he was lucky to have survived. He searched and couldn't find anything about the accident. He then pulled up the location of the accident and searched for the cliff they fell off of to try to jog any memory. He grew pale. There wasn't a single cliff in the area.

He shut his laptop and called his lawyer. The one who told him about all of the money he received when he was emancipated. That brought him up short. He shoved any stray thoughts aside and dialed. He asked for the lawyer and gave his name.

An eldery man came on the phone. "Darien, what is it that you need?"

"I wanted to know what business my father was involved in." He could sense hesitation on the other end of the line.

"I never asked. I didn't want to know and I suspect… It's safer not to ask certain questions. You shouldn't be asking them either."

Darien tried another tactic, "Where did my money come from?"

There was a sigh and then, "Five different Shell Companies that I didn't even bother to try to research. They go through countries that are known for their secrecy. Even if I looked, I wouldn't have been able to trace anything."

"Thank you. I'll stop asking questions now." Darien hung up. He walked over to his couch and sat down. It looked like she was right. Damn.

He closed his eyes and thought of the kiss they shared. It was the most exhilarating thing he had ever experienced. It was beautiful.

He looked across the room, and he saw the book laying on the floor by the door. And that was when everything he said out of grief came flooding back. He called her a bitch and told her to get the fuck out. His mind reeled. He had kissed her, told her she meant something to him, and promised to never betray her. That lasted all of sixty seconds. He dropped his head into his hands. She told him about the brutal murder of her parents, and he betrayed her. His heart ached for her.

The next day, he sat at the arcade after school. He desperately wanted to talk to her. He watched her walk in with Molly and a new friend. He was about to call out to Serena, but he caught her eye and saw hatred there. He watched them go to a booth, and he turned back to his books.

Andrew walked over, "So, how are you today?"

"I've been better."

"After I saw Serena's reaction to you, I figured that must be the case. You went running out after her yesterday, and now she won't even come over here to talk to me."

"I fucked up. Big time."

"How bad could it be?"

"I kissed her, told her I cared about her, got angry over something she was right about, called her a bitch and told her to get the fuck out of my apartment."

"Oh, that bad."

"That bad."

Andrew closed Darien's textbook and took his coffee away. "Stop being a moron, chase after her, and make her listen to you."

"I can't. I think that new girl doesn't trust me. She won't let me by Serena."

Andrew narrowed his eyes at him. "Should anyone trust you around Serena?"

"Probably not."

"Go back to the employee room. I will get her back there, and you two can talk, tell her what a dumbass you are. Don't fuck this up. She's a nice girl." Andrew walked off.

Darien stood and did as he was told. He didn't feel right since the moment she walked out of his door. Or was thrown out of his door.

Ten minutes later, the door opened and Serena stepped in. The door slammed behind her and locked. Andrew yelled, "I'm unlocking it in five minutes. That's all you get, Darien. She's super pissed at you. Good luck."

Serena scowled at the door, "I underestimated him. I didn't think he had that in him. I won't make that mistake again."

Darien had spent the ten minutes trying to figure out what to say. He didn't know if it would work, but he tried it anyway. He dropped to both knees and bowed his head. "Everything you said destroyed everything I believed about my parents. I had this perfect picture of them. I was so wrong about them. Suddenly, it felt like they died all over again." He looked up at her, "I betrayed you, and I had just promised I never would. All I could think about was how I destroyed the one relationship that meant the most to me in my life."

"You called me a bitch."

He stared at her. He didn't know what to say. He could never take those words back. "I… I will regret that for the rest of my life. I will grovel, I'll beg, I'll walk across broken glass, I'll do anything you ask of me to try to get you to forgive me."

She didn't show any emotion. "I gave you horrible news. I told you your parents were murdered, the murder is free, and that your father was the head of a criminal organization. That's a lot to take in."

"I don't want to be that man. I hate that I'm the man that took his hurt out on the person he cares about."

"You wanted me to have lied to you. It would have meant everything else wasn't true."

He nodded, "Yea. I wanted it to be a lie. It was so hard to accept."

"That, I can believe, and that, I can forgive." They heard the door unlock, but not open. "Collect your things and go to your apartment. I'll be there when I can." She then walked out of the room.

He got up off his knees, and went and collected his things. He waited thirty three minutes at his apartment before he heard a knock on the door.

He quickly opened the door and let her in. He watched as she scanned his place for bugs again. She looked at him, "No bugs."

"Serena, I'm so sorry."

She shook her head. "That's not how this goes now. If we're going to move on, then we have to move on."

He nodded, "I called my lawyer, the one who deposited the money in my accounts the day I was emancipated."

"He told you the money came from untraceable Shell Companies."

"He actually told me he never bothered to try to trace them. He did assume they were untraceable though."

"Trust me. If the government couldn't trace them, they're untraceable. They just didn't bother going after the money. To do so would draw Beryl's attention, and we're trying not to do that right now." She watched nervously for his reaction.

He sighed and sat down. "My father must have done horrible things."

"Your father inherited the organization from his father. He was raised that way. Who's to say if he would have even chosen it? He was in the process of dismantling everything." She didn't sit. She was still tentative about his reaction. "Technically, it passes to the oldest son. You would have the right to challenge Beryl."

He shook his head, "I want to be a doctor and help people. I don't want any piece of that, even if it belonged to my family." He paused, "Shit, what if their deaths made it so I wasn't raised to be a monster? You say he was dismantling everything, but that power would be hard to give up. Who's to say he really could have?"

She walked over and sat next to him. "I think what matters is that he was moving to do it, and it was against how he was raised. He must have loved you a lot."

He lowered his forehead to touch hers. "How could my mother fall for a man like that?"

She shrugged, "I've seen pictures of your father. You look a lot like him." She smirked, "Sometimes a sexy man is just impossible to resist."

He laughed, "Thanks for making me laugh."

"What if I wasn't kidding? Your sexy body has gotten me to, first, talk to you and, now, forgive you. There is something about seeing a hot man on his knees." She smiled at him.

"Hopefully it was more than that." He looked pensive.

Serena smiled gently. "I'm a secret agent, and I've studied human behavior. There is a reason that 'blame the messenger' is used so much in stories. That was exactly what you did. It's part of human psychology."

"I betrayed you the first chance I got."

"You lashed out in anger when you found out something horrible. I'm not so weak that I can't take it. Especially since you're sorry."

He kissed her and deepened it immediately. He felt her mold her body to his, and he ran his hands over her back. He wanted her to feel desired and cherished. He laid her down on her back on the couch and hovered over her, continuing to kiss her. He felt himself grow harder as he heard her moan into his kiss. He pulled back so they could catch their breath, and he began kissing her neck. He rocked against her thigh with his hard cock. He wanted to feel it pressed up against her.

He looked her in the eyes, and his desire was flaring, "So, we have to hide our relationship?"

She nodded, "We do, but once they trust you, we won't have to."

He smirked, "I look forward to sneaking around with you." He kissed her and then added, "I'm going to give you a key to my apartment. That way, you can come over whenever you're able. Anytime, day or night, I want you here."


	7. Chapter Seven

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Thank you for all of the fun reviews I'm receiving! It's fun to read people's reactions to my stories that I work so hard on.

Darien sat at the arcade after school and was starting to get nervous. He really wanted to see Serena, but he didn't want to say something to her that hurt her. He knew she expected their banter to continue, and he didn't want to go too far and say something that was cruel. He was already crazy about her.

Then it dawned on him. She was playing the dumb blonde. He could work with that. He could pick on her grades and intelligence. She was stunningly brilliant. She would know that he didn't mean what he said. They both knew it wasn't true.

She walked in with Molly, Melvin, and Amy. Serena had told him the blunette's name last night. He knew he needed to wait to use it until they were introduced. He realized that helping her maintain her cover and hiding their relationship would be a fun challenge. It was exciting.

Serena walked over to Andrew at the counter and smiled at him. "Andrew, this is my friend Amy. I've known her for years, and she surprised me by moving here." She then turned her eyes on Darien. "Baka, this is my friend, Amy. Try to be nice. I know that's really hard for you." Amy smiled at them both and introduced herself.

Darien chuckled and turned to Amy, "So, hopefully you get better grades than Serena. Did she tell you that we met when she threw her test paper in my face?" He smirked, "She got a thirty percent on her math test."

Amy shook her head, "Serena, you really should be getting better grades than that."

Darien pretended that he didn't know what she really meant. "Maybe you can tutor her."

Amy laughed loudly, "Trust me when I tell you that I can't be of any help to her. We should study together though."

Serena rolled her eyes, picked up Darien's math assignment that he was working on, and stared at it. She shook her head and tossed his paper back at him. "You should be nicer to me, baka. Or, don't you know how to talk to pretty girls? You are into girls, right?" She leaned forward to pretend to try to make him nervous and whispered, "The answer to the second question is wrong. You forgot a step." She pulled back and laughed as he blushed. She knew everyone would think she unsettled him physically and not that she caught him making a mistake.

She looked over at Andrew and said to Amy, "And, that hottie behind the counter has a wonderful girlfriend. Sadly, there's no use flirting with him. He adores her."

Darien scoffed, "You assume he's her type."

"Hot, kind, and makes a great milkshake. That's everyone's type, baka."

"Not everyone likes to eat as much as you do, Dumpling Head." He found he didn't really like her assessment of Andrew. He made a mental note to get chocolate ice cream and have it in his freezer for her.

She laughed at him and said, "Fine, hot and kind. Still every girl's type."

Amy scoffed, "You're making things up now. You know that every single one of The Crew has a bad boy fantasy. We all know yours is pretty detailed after all."

Serena laughed loudly and Andrew asked, "The Crew?"

Amy nodded. She was laying the groundwork for the appearance of the rest of the team. "We have a group of close friends, and we've known each other for a while now. When we were younger, we named our group, "The Crew". It's lame, but it stuck. We were, gosh, ten when we came up with it. Surely we could be forgiven. She turned to Molly, "You fit right in. I'm so happy to have met you. The only difference in you is that you like Melvin. Honestly, he's a better choice than the bad boy type anyway."

Melvin shifted nervously, "I am?" He was realizing that Molly was becoming friends with girls who seemed to like older, more dangerous men. He didn't want Molly to see that and change her mind about him.

Serena nodded, "You really are. For one, bad boys have the tendency to be just that. Bad. Also, you're so sweet with her. Amy and I completely melted when you told her how pretty she looked today. It was so obvious that you meant it, and she was dressed like she is everyday."

"I always think she's beautiful." He stated it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Molly smiled and blushed.

Amy sighed, "Molly, I'm really starting to get jealous. I'm so happy for you."

Serena looked at Darien and said, "And, that's how a man treats a woman."

Melvin blushed. He was incredibly proud to be complemented over Darien. He was older and always had women staring at him.

Darien laughed at Serena and smirked, "Oh, I know how to treat a woman. Trust me." His eyes raked over her body. "That is when one's around."

Serena's body heated up, and she hid her desire. "What you're used to, everyone else calls prostitutes. But hey, to each their own. They do have to deal with your personality, so they should get paid."

Andrew sighed, "You both really need to be nicer to each other. I had hoped you worked everything out."

Darien grew pale. That's right. Andrew locked them into the room together yesterday after he told Andrew what happened between the two of them. Shoot.

Serena smiled sweetly at Andrew. "I was hoping to talk to you a moment." She turned to the others, "If you pick a table, I'll be right there." Molly, Melvin, and Amy left.

Serena looked straight at Andrew and lowered her voice. "You're more devious than you pretend to be. You locked me in that room yesterday with Darien, and I never suspected you would do something like that. Darien and I worked things out. Don't ask why, but no one can know." She pierced him with her gaze. "I need you to play dumb. Can you do that?"

Andrew nodded, "As long as my friend's not hurting anymore, then yes."

"And, how's it going with Rita?" Andrew looked at Serena's quick change in subject with confusion. She said, "I'll tell them I was asking about the two of you, and I figured you wouldn't want to discuss it in a large group."

"Makes sense. You were right about everything. I told her the truth, and she cried. She told me how much she misses me too and how much it meant to hear it was hard on me. She's loving what she's doing, but she hates being away from me. I told her I'll be here for her when she returns."

"Good man! Wow, really well done there. She must feel so much better."

He nodded, "She said she does."

"I'm really glad to hear that!" She then whispered, "See you tonight, Darien." And then she walked away.

Andrew looked at Darien and asked, "Do I have to play dumb around you?"

He shook his head, "I'm just happy we can talk about it, now. She's incredible."

"She's perfect for you."

Darien was confused. He knew the truth about her grades, but Andrew didn't. "What makes you say that?"

Andrew rolled his eyes, "I've known you for a long time. She's the first girl that I've ever seen hold your attention. And, now this is the most I've ever seen you smile. She's good for you."

"True, she's… exciting. She keeps me on my toes."

"She's also forgiving. It sounds like you were awful to her."

Darien nodded, "I really was. She was gracious enough to understand where I was coming from and forgive me. She's special."

Later that night, Darien was reading when he heard a key in the lock. At first, it startled him. Then he smiled and shut his book. When he did, he then looked up, and Serena was standing there smiling at him. She shut the door and locked it behind her. "Do you see any women around now?" She smirked. Serena was wearing a tight blue dress. It was low cut and showed off her breasts.

Darien pulled out his wallet, removed some money, and threw it in her direction. "You did say only prostitutes would put up with me."

She smirked, and walked to him, stepping over the money, "So, I take it you see something you like." She gave him a heated look.

He raked his eyes over her body, "That, I do. I like the outfit. It's sexy."

"You didn't strike me as the type of guy with a schoolgirl fantasy. I changed before I came over. I thought you'd like something that showed a bit more... skin."

He couldn't take it anymore. She was standing there and not coming closer to him. He stood up, walked over to her, and pulled her flush against his body. "I like this even better." He ran one hand down her back trailing his fingers along her spine. "You belong in my arms."

She laughed at him. "I know how much high end prostitutes cost. You're quite a bit short." She then kissed along his jawline.

"I actually believe you on that one. Do I even want to know how you know that?"

The joking light in her eyes died, and she shook her head. "No, you really don't."

He sighed, "The Dark Kingdom deals in prostitution, doesn't it? Shit."

She brought his attention back to her. "I plan on finishing what your father started. He wanted to end the Dark Kingdom too."

He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. "How long can you stay? I have chocolate ice cream in the fridge."

"Best boyfriend ever!" She smiled up at him. "I love chocolate."

He smirked to himself, take that Andrew.


	8. Chapter Eight

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my awesome beta.

At lunchtime the next day, Amy whispered to Serena, "We need to go to the Crystal Academy after school. I've traced a hacking attempt back to them."

Serena nodded, "Let's meet with Luna and go from there."

Darien fidgeted in his seat at the arcade. Serena and Amy hadn't come in with Molly and Melvin after school. He didn't know how he was supposed to sit back and wait while she risked herself. He knew she was a highly skilled secret agent, but that didn't stop him from worrying about her. He sighed. Truthfully, he wasn't even sure she was risking herself. He just knew that she hadn't told him that she wouldn't be there after school. He had been looking forward to seeing her.

At that moment, Amy and Serena were meeting with Luna. Luna nodded at what Amy had said, "It looks like the hack is coming from the Crystal Academy." She handed over a device to Serena. "Use this to block the security cameras. Amy needs to be able to focus on tracking the actual hacker once inside." She then handed them each a security card. "We were able to get these for you both. They will get you in the front door and into any room you need to enter. We were able to clone the security card of two of their main security officers." Luna chuckled, "They aren't very good at their jobs."

Serena smiled and tucked it in her pocket. "What you mean, Luna, is that you swiped it from them. I hear your skills as a cat burglar were unparalleled back before you were an agent. I'm glad you came to work with my parents."

She smiled fondly at Serena, "Your mother was kind enough to speak up for me after she caught me. I won't ever forget that she saw something in me worth saving."

Serena hugged Luna, "You've more than shown it was worth it. You've taken such good care of me after my parents deaths. Thank you." She stepped back and looked at Amy. "Okay, let's go and be awesome. We have bad guys to thwart."

They left Luna's apartment and made their way to Serena's house. They changed quickly. Serena put on a brown wig, and so did Amy. They both wanted to blend in and not be easily identifiable. They put on uniforms for one of the top high schools in Tokyo that Serena had procured, and they headed out the back door and down the alley.

Once they made it to Crystal Academy, Amy put on a pair of normal looking glasses. She tapped a button on the side, and it engaged a scanner. She was able to search for hidden security cameras. She quietly indicated to Serena when to activate the device to block the security cameras. They then scanned their security cards and walked in the front door.

Once inside, Amy pulled out her computer and tapped into the network. She followed the hack up to the fourth floor. What they found when they got there shocked them. It was students hacking their systems. Serena got the attention of one of the guys. His eyes raked over her, and he smiled. Good. She'd get all the information she needed. She whispered in his ear. "What is it exactly that you're doing here? It looks fascinating."

"We're hacking a simulation of a government website. It's so cool how detailed they made it. The Crystal Academy is incredible. My parents were so glad I was able to get into this program." He said.

She smiled sweetly at him and walked over to Amy. "They think it's a fake government website. They don't know that they're hacking the real thing."

Amy quickly found an empty computer terminal and decrypted the log in. Her fingers flew as she worked to shut down the hack from the inside. Serena got to work plugging in the device Amy had created that would take out the whole computer system once Amy typed in the kill word. Once it was done, Serena noticed the Dark Kingdom member, masquerading as a teacher, came into the room.

She ducked and hissed at Amy. "You keep going. I'll keep her away from you." The fake teacher saw her and screamed, "How did you get in here?!"

Serena yelled, "Everyone, get out now! Run!" That created mass confusion in the room as everyone looked around and noticed that Serena had pulled out some rather lethal looking daggers. Everyone went running out of the room.

All of a sudden, paper thin knives were hurled in Serena's direction. One managed to nick her arm as she leapt out of the way. She winced in pain as she hit the wound against a cubical wall. She then spun and launched a knife at the thigh of the woman who was attacking her. It buried deeply into her, and the woman screamed out in pain.

Amy yelled, "Almost got it!"

Serena launched herself at the woman while she was pulling out the knife. She grabbed her and tried to pin her to the ground, shoving her face into the carpet. The woman threw her head back, and it came in contact with Serena's chin, knocking her off. Serena rolled to the side and held up her knife.

"Typing the kill command now!" Amy yelled out and then grabbed all of her equipment.

The woman brought a dagger out of her boot and aimed for Serena's throat. Amy managed to kick the woman in the head, and she dropped the dagger. Serena then threw her knife, and it sank deeply into the woman's heart, killing her instantly.

They both leapt up and ran for the fire escape. Amy pulled out an ultrasonic device that shattered the window instantly. They made their way out of the building, and down into the alley. They then split up and ran in different directions as they heard sirens in the distance. Serena figured the students called the police after they ran out when they saw her armed. She knew Luna would be able to set everything right with the Police Chief. She ditched her wig in the trash, made it down the back alley, and into the back door of her house.

Ikuko was there when she entered. Serena sighed, "Can you please stitch me up? I wasn't quite fast enough. We completed our mission."

"Come and sit at the kitchen table. I'll get the kit to fix you up." She carefully disinfected the wound and then stitched Serena up. "There, you'll be good as new soon. I'll check those stitches tomorrow."

"Thanks, Mom."

She laughed, "Hey, a Mom would have taken you to a doctor to get that stitched up. You're lucky to have me."

Serena smiled at her and gave her a hug, "I really am."

Later that night, she let herself into Darien's apartment. He was sitting on the couch looking up at her with worry in his eyes. He then leapt up, placed his hand on her arms to pull her close, and she flinched.

He asked, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Don't worry. It was just six stitches. It's a bit sore."

He looked panicked, "You're hurt?!"

She gave him a lopsided grin, "It's not deep at all. I'm fine. Please don't worry about it."

"Tell me the other person fared worse than you did." He caressed her face and kissed her forehead.

She looked nervous, "Will you think less of me?"

"Whatever are you talking about?"

"I killed her."

He breathed out a sigh of relief, "Serena, you killed those people at the jewelry store too. I don't judge you for that either. It was your life or theirs. I will pick yours every time. I'm relieved you killed her. That means you weren't injured worse." He paused, "How did you explain that cut at the hospital?"

Serena kissed him deeply on the mouth, "You're too good to be true. Thank you for being able to accept what I am. As for getting the stitches, Ikuko stitched me up. She's an agent and acting as my mother." She pulled up her sleeve and showed Darien the stitches.

"Wow, she did a fabulous job! Think she'll show me how to make the stitches that neat some day? I could wow them in med school."

Serena nodded and then pressed herself up against Darien. She couldn't get over how wonderful it was to be fully accepted by him and to have his support. She nipped at his bottom lip as one of his hands drifted to her ass and grabbed it. She moaned and ran a hand over his pecs. They were so sexy. He then began peppering kisses down her jawline and made his way to her neck. She rubbed herself up against his hard cock. She couldn't believe how incredible it felt to be in his arms.

"Serena, you're incredible. I just can't get enough of you. I'm so glad you're safe. I worried about you when you didn't show up at the Crown Arcade today."

"I'm really good at what I do. But, is it awful of me to say that I'm happy you were worried about me? It's wonderful to hear how much you care."

Darien smiled softly at her and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "It's not awful at all."


	9. Chapter Nine

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my awesome beta.

Serena cuddled with Darien on the couch as he carded his fingers through her long hair. He kissed the top of her head and then pulled out a coin from his pocket. It had oddly shaped ridges running around the edge. He held it up and got Serena's attention. "I was thinking about the accident, and I remembered that they found this on me. I don't know what it's for. I just know that it's mine." He flipped it over, and it had "Darien" engraved on one side.

Serena sat up and pulled it out of his hand quickly, studying the designs on the coin. "No. Fucking. Way!"

"What?"

She looked at him with wide eyes. "I'll be right back. I just need to make sure." She handed him the coin and went to get her shoes on. "If I'm right, this is a really big deal."

He was left utterly confused as he sat there, and his door slammed shut. He looked down at the odd coin in his hand and pondered what in the world could be going on.

By the time she returned, he was pacing. He looked at her when she entered, and she looked… he didn't know how to define how she looked. Her hand was shaking, and she pulled a box out of her bag. She then held out the shaky hand, and he placed the coin in it. She finally said, "I really don't know what to make of this."

She placed the coin in a similarly shaped circular indent in the box, having carefully lined up the ridges. She pressed, and they both heard a click. The bottom of the box popped open, and a small flash drive fell to the carpet.

They stared at the flash drive and she said, "My father gave me this box shortly before he was murdered. He said it was important and to tell no one but the one with the key. I never figured out why or what that meant." She looked up at him and was so confused, "How do you have the key?"

He shook his head, "I had no idea it was a key. I thought it was just something interesting with my name on it."

He bent down, picked up the flash drive, and handed it to her. She looked up at him wildeyed and said, "Can I use your computer? Oh, and take it off line first."

He pulled out his laptop and logged off the internet. She then plugged in the flash drive and saw several documents on it. One had her name in the file name, and one had Darien's. There were a few others, but she knew those would be looked at after reading the documents with their names on them. Without asking, she clicked on the file that had Darien's name on it. He was the one who needed the most answers right now.

The file opened, and it was a letter.

To my precious son Darien,

I write this while you're sleeping right now. You have no idea how much I hate that you're reading this, because if you are, it means that your mother and I are dead. We tried so hard to give you a better life. Please be happy and know we love you so much.

I inherited an organization called The Dark Kingdom from my father. I was raised in this life, and I never questioned it. I had everything I wanted and had power. That's intoxicating to a young man. Then, I met your mother on vacation, and my whole world changed. She didn't know what I did, and we fell in love. By the end of a whirlwind of two weeks, we were married and then I brought her home. I was able to hide what I did from her for two months. Shen she found out she was not pleased to discover the man I was. She wept, and I begged her to forgive me. She refused, and left me. I was completely devastated. I had my power and connections, so I tracked her down. I showed up on her doorstep the same day she discovered she was pregnant with you. I was so happy. Then she told me that she intended to raise you without me around. I got on my knees and begged her to come back with me. I promised her there and then on my love for her that I would dismantle the Dark Kingdom. She was kind enough to agree to come back with me.

You have no idea the joy I have experienced being married to your mother and being your father. I quickly realized there were things that were so much better than power, and it was my family. I worked to quietly dismantle the organization while your mother played the dutiful wife of a powerful man in public. At home, we'd plot and scheme together. She's brilliant, and I wouldn't have made it this far without her. Our love for each other, and you, continued to grow. I couldn't ask for a more perfect wife or a better son. We love you so much.

About two months ago, a man broke into our highly secured, impossible to break into home. I discovered that when I walked into my office, and he was sitting in my desk chair completely unarmed and smiling at me. It was more terrifying than if he had a gun pointed at me. It was obvious that he didn't see me as a threat. What he said next really shocked me to my core. He told me he was a secret agent, and he wanted to help me dismantle The Dark Kingdom. You can imagine I was surprised. I spent my whole life on the wrong side of the law. and now they were offering to help me.

The problem was that Beryl was on to me. Kenzou, the secret agent, figured it out when he discovered there was a mole in his agency selling secrets to Beryl. So, I'm writing you this letter, my son. He and his wife, she's a secret agent too, are going to be moving us soon. We leave on your birthday. We're trying to make it look like a day trip to celebrate you turning eight years old.

Please know that we love you deeply and are already proud of the man you're turning into. Last week, you told your mother you wanted to be a doctor so you could help people after you saw a little boy fall on the playground and break his arm. We were both so proud of you and your empathy. I know that Ichika and Kenzou will take good care of you. I've grown to respect Kenzou deeply. He's a good man. Trust them. They've told your mother and I about their sweet little girl, Serena. Since you're reading this, I know you've met her. Because of the discovery of the mole, we've decided to use this puzzle box to hide the information. The coin was engraved with your name since it's the key, and the box will go to Serena.

Please always know that you are deeply loved, and our deaths will never change that.

Love,

Your Father

Serena pulled Darien into her arms and held him. Tears leaked out of his eyes and made their way down his cheeks. They sat there in silence as they processed what they just found out. Their parents knew each other and trusted each other.

He eventually pulled back, looked her in the eyes, and said, "I got my father back. He was a good man after all."

She pulled him close and chuckled, "I was right about a hot man on his knees. Your mother went back to your father too when he got on his knees to beg her." She wanted to lighten the mood. She could tell he was uncomfortable with her seeing his tears.

He laughed, "It seems like I take after my father."

She kissed his forehead, "Your parents knew you wanted to be a doctor, and they were proud of you."

"It's funny that I picked the exact same career because of their deaths and my lack of memory of them." He sighed, "There's so much to process."

"You were deeply loved by both your parents. That's the thing you should focus on."

He shrugged, "That and the fact that our fathers were friends. How strange is that?!"

Serena smiled at him, "It sounds like we were meant to find each other." She kissed him deeply. "I love you."

Darien looked up at her in shock, "I love you too."

He pulled her close, and he felt like he had his past and his future in his arms.


	10. Chapter Ten

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Darien kissed Serena's head and said, "It's your turn to read your letter."

She smiled at him, kissed him, then opened up the document, and they read it together.

To my little Bunny,

You're my beautiful little girl. You're going to grow up and become an incredible woman. I hate that you're going through this world without your mother and me. Just know that our love for you can never die.

A few months ago, I approached Akihito. He's the current leader of The Dark Kingdom, and he wants to disband it. I told him I'd help him. What I didn't expect was how good of friends we became. He values his family above all, and that is something that I greatly respect. Your mother jokes that we have a bromance going. I haven't admitted it to her, but she's not wrong. He and his wife Sakura have worked hard on their own to dismantle a group of terrible people. They've done it and risked their own lives to make things better for their son, Darien.

You'll hear that Akihito did bad things. Just know that I truly believe that he's changed. I believe that so strongly that I trust him with my most precious possession, you. One of the files here is my new Will. He knows to use it to give him and his wife custody of you. He knows what it's like to put family above everything. I desperately want that for you.

I wish I got to see you grow up. I hate that I won't be there for all of the milestones you go through. Just know that I have no doubt that I would be incredibly proud of you if I was there. It's impossible for you to be able to disappoint me.

I haven't left a lot unsaid. I tell you I love you every day, and it's so true. Be well, and know I was trying to make the world a safer place for people.

With all my love,

Daddy

Serena stared at the screen and pulled her cellphone out of her pocket. "Ikuko, you need to trust me on this, okay?" … "Thank you. I'm not coming home tonight. Don't report that to anyone." … "I have some things to sort out. I promise I'm safe." … "Thank you." She then hung up.

Darien walked over to the couch and sat down hard, running his fingers through his hair. "It was one thing to hear my father say it, but yours?! Serena, he was a government agent, and he wanted my parents to raise you if they died."

She laughed, "Yea, that would have sucked!"

Darien looked horrified, "What?! Why?"

"Because you would have been raised as my brother! I don't have sisterly feelings for you at all."

He smiled at her and said, "I noticed you told Ikuko you wouldn't be home tonight. Where do you plan on having your sleepover?"

She considered playing coy, but she quickly threw that out the window. She gave him a heated look and said, "I planned on having a naked sleepover with you." She raked her eyes over his body. "After all, I just found out that I can take this flash drive to Artemis, and you'll be completely trusted by everyone." She smiled. "I want to celebrate the very quick ending to us sneaking around."

Darien smiled, "This will make them trust me with you?"

She nodded, "I don't even have to look at the documents to know who the mole is. Artemis is the one who discovered him about a year after the death of my parents. He was the head of the agency and selling secrets to anyone willing to pay. They couldn't track everyone he sold out. He's in charge now because he exposed the mole." She smiled at Darien, "The mole is dead. Artemis put a bullet through his head."

Darien pulled her onto his lap, and she straddled him. "That's fabulous news. Now we just have to destroy Beryl."

"We?"

"I want in. I want to do something, even if it's to help you maintain your cover." He kissed her cheek. "I'm Akihito's son. Surely some of the members will listen to me just because of that."

"I'll talk to Artemis. I think you could be a huge help to me. It would also give me legitimacy for poking around." She ground herself up against his cock.

He groaned, "Please, tell me we've moved on to the sex stuff."

She smirked, "We'll get there. But first, tell me how you feel about the news."

"That my father was killed because he was trying to become a better man for me?"

"Yes."

"Weird. I don't know how I should feel about it all."

She kissed his cheek, "You don't have to feel any certain way."

He sighed, "If I really think about it, I'm angry that he was murdered for trying to do the right thing. I'm sad that I don't get to know my parents. I'm so proud that he risked so much to do the right thing. It's strange to know that our fathers were friends. There's just so much to process."

She looked at him funny, hopped off his lap, and looked at the documents on the computer. He watched her pull one up and scanned through it. She then laughed, "Your parents' new Will gave my parents guardianship of you."

He shook his head, "It would have been nice to not grow up in the orphanage. But," he pulled her back onto his lap and had her straddle him, "I would've had to jerk off in the shower all the time to control myself around you. I don't think I would have been able to consider you my sister."

She gave him a heated look. "If we are thinking about possibilities, why do either of our parents have to die? Why can't they all live, and we grow up as friends? Then one day, you would confess your feelings and kiss me. Since you're a good kisser, I'd agree to give you a shot."

"A shot?! Why do I have to be the only one affected? Maybe you would be pining for me too." He kissed along her jawline.

She rolled her eyes, "I go for what I want. I'm not the pining type."

"So, maybe you'd dress in something sexy to get my attention-"

"And, you'd drool all over me?"

He shook his head, "No, I'd notice your body, and then you'd notice my very large cock getting hard. Then I'd kiss you."

She laughed, "It's more likely that I'd accidentally catch you jerking off in your room holding a picture of me."

"No, I think I'd overhear you calling your vibrator Darien." He gave her a cocky smile.

She ground into his cock. "Or maybe, we'd fall in love so naturally it'd feel like breathing. We would just need each other to feel whole and alive."

He smiled at her, "I like that. What about now? What is our love story like?"

"I think we're still in it. Two people fated to know each other going through trials and hardship. And then they meet and everything makes sense. Now we're to the part where we fight for each other and fall even deeper in love."

"Sounds perfect." He gave her a heated look, "Are we to the sex part? You did plan on sleeping over naked."

She nodded, "I'm a virgin. You need to know that, and that I… know things. I've never been expected to use my body that way on a mission, but I've been trained."

Darien pulled her against his body. "You've had to let men touch you, haven't you?"

She nodded, "I have. It wasn't assault because I said yes, but I didn't want it either. I did encourage them too."

"And, with me?"

"You'll be the first man I've ever wanted to touch me."

He leaned his forehead against hers. "I want you too. You'll be my first."

"Good. I'm on birth control, so that means we don't need a condom. Take me to your bed. I want you."

He picked her up and smiled down at her, "You're going to be walking funny tomorrow."

She laughed, "How can you be so sure?"

He gave her a shit eating grin, "I have a really big cock."

"And, how do you know that? Do guys actually measure them?" She rolled her eyes.

"You accidentally see things in the men's showers."

Serena hummed, "Oooh, maybe I'll have to sneak in some time soon and look."

He scowled, "Definitely not! Besides, spoiler alert, I'm huge. There's nothing bigger to see."

"So your sports car isn't compensating for something?" She chuckled.

"Nope, I'm a guy with a bunch of money. Of course I bought a sports car."

"I'm a teenage girl. Of course I want to go down on you in that car." He changed directions and she laughed, "Where are we going?"

"To my car!"

"I'm not losing my virginity in your car! Turn around, and take me to bed." She smiled up at him.

He sighed, "Fine." He then cracked a smile, took her to his bed, and tossed her on it. "You look really good there."

She took off her shirt and reached to remove her bra, "If you liked that view, wait until you see me naked." She stripped off her clothes and looked up nervously.

Darien moaned, "You are the most beautiful thing in this world. You have no idea how perfect you are, do you?" He knelt down next to her hand and rubbed her bare stomach. "You've gotten stitches before."

She nodded, "I have."

"I want to destroy everyone who caused these scars."

She laughed, "You can't. Every one of them are dead already."

He smiled, "Good! That actually makes me feel so much better."

He then leaned forward and kissed her. "Now it's time for the naked sleepover part."


	11. Chapter Eleven

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Darien laid there wide eyed and completely out of breath. "They taught you that? I didn't even know some of those things were possible! That was fucking incredible."

Serena smiled at him, "It really was. We're going to have to have a bunch of naked sleepovers in the future."

He rolled towards her and pulled her close. "Absofuckinglutely! You do have a key. Come over anytime."

She laid on his shoulder and kissed his neck, "I was so against dating, and then you came along in those ugly purple pants. I'm so glad I have you now."

"You don't like my pants?!"

"I would love them if they were on fire." She smiled at him sweetly.

He chuckled and grew quiet.

"What, do you really love those pants?

"No! It's something else completely. I've never been this happy in my life. Laying here with you, joking around-"

"Naked."

He kissed her on the top of the head, "Lying here naked, sated, and laughing is the happiest I've ever been in my life."

"It's good to know you're happy after you took my virginity." She smiled, "I don't remember ever being this happy either." She kissed his cheek.

He laughed again, "To be fair, it really was more like you took my virginity. You were definitely leading things. It was amazing." He pulled her closer and held onto her tightly. "If I ever lose you, It will destroy me."

"I'm not going anywhere." They both dozed off clutched in each other's arms.

The next morning, Darien was up early. He tucked the sheets around Serena and went to make breakfast. As he was cooking, she walked in. He looked up and said, "You're up early."

She shook her head, "I left late for school on purpose. I get up two hours before I have to leave. I work out for an hour every morning."

"It seems there are still things I need to learn about you."

"We have time." She kissed him. "That smells delicious. Oh, I should say my feelings about food isn't part of my cover."

"I'm glad to know that's part of who you really are. I think it's cute how much you love food."

"I'll let the 'cute' comment slide since you're cooking for me. In the future, use words like 'sexy' or 'hot'."

He plated up the food and said, "Here's your food, sexy."

"Thank you." She winced and walked to the table.

"Are you okay?"

"You were right. I'm walking funny today." She gave him a heated look. "You're as big as you say you are."

"Damn right, I am."

After breakfast, they grabbed his laptop and headed back to his bed. He leaned against the headboard, and she laid against his chest, setting the laptop on her lap. He kissed the top of her head as she pulled up the next document on the thumb drive.

"I was right about the mole. Damn, my parents knew and were killed for it."

He wrapped his arms around her, "I wish I knew them. They sound incredible."

She smiled up at him, "They were." She pulled up the next document and sighed, "My Dad had already filled out the paperwork to get you admitted to the agency school. You missed out on so much."

He lifted her chin to have her look at him, "Let's stop thinking about the past I missed out on. My present and future look amazing. Let's focus on how happy I am now."

She pulled up the next document, and her jaw dropped, "No, fucking way! Our Dads intended on setting up a marriage between us. Look at this."

He looked over her shoulder and chuckled, "That's not what it says. It says they planned on encouraging us to date. Seems like we wouldn't have been raised like siblings. Thank goodness!"

"How cool is that? Our parents wanted us together."

Darien smiled and held her tighter, "My Dad really was looking out for me in every way. He wanted me to be with you."

They went through the rest of the documents together, and Serena made a mental note of the files she wanted to send to Artemis. "I'll encrypt these and send them today. He checks his email constantly. It doesn't matter that it's Saturday."

"I don't want you to leave." He sighed, "I know you need to leave. I'll drive you."

"Ooh. I get to ride in the sexy car."

"Don't forget you said you'd give me a blowjob in it."

She gave him a heated look, "Forget a fantasy of mine? Don't be ridiculous!"

He drove her to her house and put the car in park. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek, "Walk me to the door."

"Your parents won't be upset?"

She shook her head, "They trusted my assessment of you. Luna tends to be over protective of me. She was the agent that found me hiding in the wall and was a friend of my mother's."

He turned off the car and ran to get her door. They walked up to the front door hand in hand.

Ikuko and Kenji opened the door and let them in. Kenji said, "I assume you're both together now. Care to explain, young man?"

Darien cleared his throat, "I'm in love with Serena."

"Of course you are. I told her you were after all." Ikuko looked at Darien as if he was dense. "He meant for you to explain your showing up here with her. I figure the sleepover was at your place."

He blushed to his ears, "I…"

Serena held up the flash drive, "This was from my father. I found it in a puzzle box he gave me. It turned out Darien had the key. Follow me." She looked at Darien and said, "Sorry, but you have to wait here on the couch."

He nodded, "No problem." He then kissed the top of her head.

Serena, Ikuko, and Kenji went upstairs. The two got their tablets while Serena went to her vanity mirror and plugged in the flash drive. She pulled up the file on the screen that replaced the mirror and attached the correct documents, sending them to Artemis and her agency parents. "Code name Serenity, link with Artemis."

Artemis quickly appeared and she said, "Read the documents I sent you. Ikuko and Kenji are here too."

Artemis pulled out his laptop and speed read the documents. He sighed, "So this boy, what do you make of him, Serena?"

"We're in love."

Artemis looked at her in shock, "You're in love?! You?"

She nodded, "Yes. Me."

"I already like him."

"He wants to become an agent. He wants to help me take down the people who killed our parents."

"It seems like you told him a lot." Artemis looked aggravated.

She laughed, "If you're going to be a pain about it, fire me. You won't, so let's move on. He's the true heir of The Dark Kingdom. He had a good point. Some may listen to him for that reason alone. It could open doors. Plus, I'd rather go into some of the clubs they have with him by my side. If someone's going to have to touch me to provide for my cover, I'd rather it be him."

Artemis shook his head, "Fine. I'll bring him in. I've already researched him. He's smart enough to be hired. I'll break it to Luna." He then sighed, "You want to move him in with you, don't you?"

She nodded, "This house is like a fortress. It would be the best place to train him."

"Do you want us to have your gym equipment moved?" Kenji asked.

"Sorry, no. He can sleep in here."

Ikuko laughed, "You're lucky we aren't really your parents. No way would we have allowed it then."

Serena said, "I actually have proof that they wanted us to marry."

Artemis rolled his eyes, "Marry and live together are completely different. Your father would have castrated him."

Serena shrugged, "So, I take it I have the necessary approval to have him move in with us?"

"Yes." Artemis grumbled.

Kenji gave her a stern look, "I don't want to hear-"

"This room is soundproof so I can talk to Artemis and not be overheard. Don't worry about that." She winked. "Oh! Ikuko, Darien would love for you to teach him how you do stitches. He's pre-med and was really impressed.

"I'd be happy to show him."

She signed off, put the flash drive back where she had found it, and put it back in her safe. She then stood and went downstairs. Kenji and Ikuko had left to go pick up lunch.

She smiled at Darien and said, "Guess who's going to be an agent?"

"Me?"

"Yup! I'll help you learn what to do. There's one problem. Your apartment isn't set up for you to be able to operate as an agent. This house looks normal, but it has anti-bug, anti-listening, anti-theft, and so much more." She let out a dramatic sigh.

"So, what does that mean?" He looked pensive.

She smirked, "You have to move in here if you want to be an active agent in this case. Before you agree, it does mean something serious. It means you have to share my bed."

His eyes blew wide, "Fuck, yes! We'll have to learn how to be quiet."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't be silly. My room's soundproof."

He groaned, "When can I move in? And, can I destroy all of your nightgowns? I want you sleeping naked."

"That's not a problem. I already do."


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my new story FAMILY FRIENDS It's my "What If" from this story. I was writing the conversation between Serena and Darien about what would have happened if both of their parents had lived. It got my mind working and it sounded fun to write. I hope you enjoy it.

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Darien didn't waste any time moving in with Serena. After lunch, with her and her agency appointed parents, he went back to his apartment and packed up as much as he would need for the next couple of days. He would come back later and pack more, but he was excited to be able to spend time with Serena. Now that he had her in his life, everything changed. He was truly happy for the first time.

Ikuko cooked dinner that night, and Darien choked up. He'd never had someone make dinner specifically for him that he wasn't paying for. Somehow, Serena had figured out his favorite meal, and Ikuko had made it. It meant more to him than he was able to express at the time. By the look on Ikuko and Kenji's faces, they had figured it out themselves. They were excellent agents after all.

After dinner, Serena took him upstairs, and they put his things away. They used the closet in the room across the hall to hang his things. Serena loved clothes, and her overstuffed closet showed that. She pulled the pink comforter off her bed, put it away in the linen closet, and put on a soft grey one.

Darien asked, "New comforter?"

"Do you want to sleep in a pink bed?"

He hesitated, "I don't want to make you give up something you like."

"Sharing the bed with you is more than worth giving up my pink comforter. I can still dress in pink, so no problem there. Also, it makes it more our bed this way." She got up on her tiptoes and kissed him. "My bed's only a Queen size, but we'll just have to sleep closer to each other."

He pulled her flush against his body and said, "Serena, kissing you standing next to a bed is doing things to me." He rocked his body against hers to let her feel how hard his cock had gotten.

"Think you can make me scream your name?"

He growled, "Again. Yes, I think I can make you scream my name, again."

She gave him a seductive look, "So, get to it."

He knew she was expecting him to strip her and make love on the bed. He wanted to catch her off guard. She was a vixen, and he wanted her in so many ways. One in particular was screaming through his brain.

He pulled off his pants and boxers. He then lifted her up and wrapped her legs around him. "Hold on," he commanded. He pushed her back up against the wall, pulled her panties out of the way, and thrust inside of her. She arched her back and moaned out loudly. "I can make you scream my name." He began pumping in and out of her, pressing her against the wall and nipping at her neck. He whispered in her ear, "You're so fucking tight." He heard her breathing change. He rutted into her and chased their orgasm. As he spilled himself deep inside of her, she yelled out his name. He smirked, "And there it is."

He managed to walk them over to the bed, and they flopped on it. She smiled at him, "That was incredible." She laughed, "It had nothing to do with the bed though."

"I like to keep you on your toes."

"I was thinking it was more like you want to keep me on my back."

He laughed, "That too." He sighed and looked serious. "Andrew's going to think this is really fast."

"And, he's right! We've moved way too fast together." She scooted forward and kissed his nose. "I'm a secret agent, and you're pre-med. We aren't two people who are still finding themselves. I watched the brutal murder of my parents when I was six. You've grown up in an orphanage, never remembering your parents. We both were forced to grow up a lot on that same horrible day. Plus, you could always tell him that we found a document that showed that our parents wanted us to marry. It's not an arranged marriage, but it's close enough that he could understand. It's not like we can describe our shared trauma to him. We could explain to him that I'm adopted or something."

He looked into her eyes, "I'm afraid to ask you about that day. I don't ever want to make you talk to me about it, but if you ever want to I'm always willing to be here for you."

She sighed, "I… what the agency knows of their murder, they've pieced together. I've talked to a therapist about it, but I refused to tell her the details. I was required to have therapy by the agency. It's awful, and somehow it feels like something so brutal doesn't belong to anyone else. People shouldn't get to know exactly what they went through."

"But, that's not something that the Dark Kingdom should be able to make you carry on your own. And, I know they don't know you were there, but the result is still the same. Doesn't that make you a victim to be the only one to carry that?"

She looked at him and wept on his shoulder. When she calmed down enough, she said, "You don't want to hear it. It was horrible."

"I can handle anything at twenty that you had to live out at six. Trust me to be strong enough to stand beside you." He caressed her cheek.

"Are you willing to hear it along with Artemis? I don't want to say it more than once, but you're right. I should share my burdens with you."

"I would be honored to."

Darien put his pants back on, and they sat on the bench in front of the vanity mirror. He looked puzzled, "And, why are we here?"

She smirked, "Code Name Serenity, link to Artemis."

Artemis appeared and gazed at Serena and Darien. He said, "Well, I get to meet you sooner than expected, Darien."

"I would like to thank you for letting me become an agent."

"Thank Serena. You're certainly smart enough, but she was the reason I said yes. She was so dead set against falling in love. I was shocked to discover she fell for you so quickly. It made me happy."

She smiled softly at Artemis, "Well, Darien and I have been talking and… he was right about something. I wanted you both here because I'm willing to talk about the night of my parents death."

"What the hell?!" Artemis yelled, "How did you get her to do that? So many people tried for over a decade."

"He pointed out that it was making me a victim of the Dark Kingdom to be forced to carry that on my own, and that if I shared the burden, it would make things easier on me. I didn't want people to know how my parents suffered, it seemed so personal. They wouldn't have wanted me to force myself to be a victim though. By telling you," she shrugged, "he's right. To me, it will feel like I'm not living that moment alone."

Artemis leveled a look at Darien, "Anything I can do for you, let me know." He choked up. "Every psychologist in the agency said she should talk about it, and she refused. I'm so glad she found you. You're so good for her."

Darien blushed, "I don't feel worthy of that. She's brought light to my whole life."

"And you'll help bring healing to hers."

Serena sighed, "And now you both have to hear the horrible details of their death."

Darien shook his head in exasperation, "I thought you were okay with me being there for you?"

"I am."

"So, then tell us. Let us be there, and trust us to be able to handle it. I get that it will be horrible. What I want is to share your burdens. Let me." Darien huffed out.

Artemis watched as Serena's face softened and nodded. He was incredibly thankful for Darien. He'd managed to handle Serena in a way that no one else could. What followed was a disgusting twenty minute account of the torture and murder of her parents. Artemis drew on his agency training to keep a straight face at some of the accounts of what happened. He didn't know how Darien held it together. He acknowledged that he would make a good doctor with a poker face that strong.

When Serena was finished, Darien kissed her head and said, "Serena, go hug Ikuko. I'll come find you in five minutes and hold you. I need to talk to Artemis."

Serena nodded, and Darien watched her walk downstairs to talk to Ikuko. Once she did, he rushed to the bathroom and threw up. He cleaned up and returned to their room to face Artemis. He said, "Sorry about that."

"I was wondering why you sent her away."

He nodded nervously, "Yea, I didn't want her to see that."

"Truly, thank you for getting her to talk about it. I'll put it in the official record, and no one will ask her about it again." Artemis sighed. "She was six."

Darien nodded, "You asked me to tell you if I ever needed anything. I need to help take these people down. For my parents, and for Serena. I want to tear those fuckers apart. I'm so glad you shot the mole in the head. Please tell me it was messy."

"Incredibly. Sadly, it was quick and painless. He had a gun aimed at me, so I took the kill shot."

"Serena's proud of you. She knew you had gotten the mole before she even looked at her parents' documentation on who it was."

"That means a lot to me." He paused, "I've been busy since speaking to Serena earlier. Your code name is Endymion. Ikuko will be stopping by the drop location to pick up your encrypted tablet. You're officially an agent in training now."

"Thank you. I'll protect her."

"Good man. You already figured out your mission."

Darien signed off and went to find Serena. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "I'm an agent now. My code name is Endymion. It's one more way I can stand by your side."

Later that night, Serena had quickly fallen asleep, and Darien was plagued by thoughts of her parents' deaths. He walked downstairs to get a glass of milk and saw Ikuko and Kenji sitting on the couch. Kenji turned off the TV and looked at him seriously. "It was horrific."

"You got the report already?" Darien asked.

Ikuko nodded, "Artemis updated us immediately."

"What bothers me the most was that she was six, watching from a hole in the wall, and keeping herself from screaming out or crying so they didn't find her too. She saw that." He sighed and sat in an armchair.

Ikuko nodded, "And now, twelve years later, she has finally talked about it. Thank you for getting her to open up. She shouldn't have carried that on her own."

Darien looked her in the eyes, "I watch out for the woman I love. No one needs to thank me for that."

Kenji smiled, "Good man."

"You've both accepted me because of her. I think we all understand each other."

Ikuko nodded, "Yes, that we do."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta.

Darien and Serena woke up early Sunday morning. He smiled at her and rolled her underneath him in the bed. "I like waking up with you naked in bed with me." He then gave her a passionate kiss.

She smiled up at him and said, "I think we could start our workout now. I know what would get our heart rates up."

He smirked and acted coy, "Oh, and what would that be?"

She used her self defense skills to flip him onto his back, and then she immediately slid down on his hard cock, sheathing him completely. She sat up on him and rested one hand on his abs and, with the other hand, tapped one finger on her lips. "Hmmm. Actually, I forgot." She giggled when rocked his hips, and he thrust up into her.

"Ride me, sexy thing. I want to watch you orgasm and feel you fall apart on my cock." He rocked his hips up into her again.

She gave him a saucy look. "Maybe we should go and workout first?"

"You're not the only one who took martial arts classes!" He swept her legs out of the way, flipped her on her back, and thrust into her. Unlike Serena, he didn't stop thrusting. He grunted and took her, hard. He groaned out, "You got me all worked up." He watched her face as he took her, and it made him snap his hips into her harder. She was moaning in pleasure and looked glorious. "I love to watch your face as I drive myself into you. You like this so fucking much, don't you?"

"Yes! Yes, I do. So, good!" She moaned out. She then raked her nails down his back.

"Do that again!" She scratched him again, and he quickened his pace. He moaned, "That feels so good." He lost himself in her. He thrust harder and played with her clit. "Come with me." They both crashed into their orgasms, and he spilled himself deep inside of her.

He collapsed next to her, kissed her forehead, held her close and said, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She sighed, "I don't want to get out of bed. Hold me for a bit longer." She rested her head on his shoulder.

Darien closed his eyes and tried to reign in his emotions. He wasn't used to being genuinely happy. "It would be nice to be able to go to my younger self in the orphanage, and tell him that he will be this happy one day."

She smiled at him, "You just want to take him a picture of me, and tell him he gets to have sex with me."

He laughed, "That's true too. It would, of course, have to be a naked picture of you." He ran his hand over her breasts. "A younger me would find that very encouraging." He pinched her nipple. "You're so fucking sexy."

"You're turning me on again. If you keep talking like this, you'll have to give me another orgasm." She moaned out.

"I'm not ready to go again, but…" he ran his hand down her body and thrust two fingers in her, using his thumb on her clit. He got her to orgasm as he watched her body arch in pleasure and moan out.

"Mmmmm. Much better now. Thank you."

"I'm glad I please you."

She kissed his jawline, "That, you really do."

They trained that morning together, and Serena was impressed and surprised how good he was at martial arts. He was a good way into the training and physical ability he needed. He showed off by doing one handed push ups for her. She smirked. It was really sexy.

They showered together and then went down to have breakfast with Ikuko and Kenji. Darien thanked Ikuko for breakfast and smiled to himself. He was having a whole lot of firsts lately.

Serena met up with Amy as planned that morning. She had kissed Darien goodbye and headed out. It gave her a warm feeling to know he was there for her.

Amy saw her, ran up to her, and hugged her. "So, Darien's the one, huh?"

Serena blushed, "He really is. I'm so happy."

"I think it's great that your parents wanted you together. What a cool way to get their blessing all these years later!" Amy beamed.

"I didn't think about it that way. You're right though. He's really wonderful."

Amy chuckled, "Wait until Mina gets here! She's going to have all sorts of inappropriate questions."

Serena smiled, "You don't have any of your own?"

"Just one. Is it good?"

"So much, yes! I mean it's crazy good!"

Amy blushed and smiled at her. "Okay, I'm done now. And, what did you do with the other Serena? The one who wouldn't have answered that question."

"She was scared to share things about herself. Darien helped that. You heard he got me to open up about my parent's murder."

"Yes. Artemis practically ordered us all to warmly accept Darien. He's so grateful that he got you to open up. I'm pretty sure Artemis would have adopted Darien if he wasn't twenty already. He actually choked up when he was telling me about it."

Serena beamed, "That means a lot to me, and it will to Darien too." She noticed a new fortune teller place across the street called, House of Fortune. "Hey, let's go in there for the fun of it. Let's see what they say about me. It cracks me up when they try to read me with all of my agency training."

Amy nodded, "This should be funny."

They waited in line, and eventually, it was Serena's turn. She sat in the chair. The fortune teller looked at her and said, "You were a princess in your last life, and you died without meeting your true love." The fortune teller sighed, and held up a bottle, "If you purchase this it will clear the negative forces blocking your path and lead you to your true love. Without it, you'll never meet him. Because you're so lovely, I'll give you half off. Don't tell anyone else. It's our secret."

Serena held in her chuckle and paid the woman her money. "Thank you for the deal. I look forward to meeting my soulmate!"

She walked out and met Amy on the sidewalk. She handed her the bottle, "Analyze this. I'm curious what's in it. I'm guessing it's sugar water, but let's see."

Amy asked, "So, what did she say?"

"I was a princess in my past life and died before I met my true love." Serena rolled her eyes and added, "This potion is to help me meet him in this life."

"You already did!" Amy smiled.

"I really did."

While Serena was with Amy, Darien went to the Crown Arcade and sat at the counter.

"So, what has gotten you in such a good mood?" Andrew asked. "It's nice to see you smiling for once."

"Serena. She's… perfect. We're together."

"I know that."

"No, I mean we can tell everyone we're together. Turns out our fathers knew each other before they died-"

"Wait. I thought her parents were alive."

"They're her adoptive parents. I found out a bit about my father including the fact that he knew of Serena. Our fathers were hoping we'd marry one day."

"Wow. That's great she's adopted. I'm sure you're glad she didn't have to go through what you went through."

Darien paused and his heart sunk. It hadn't dawned on him that she hadn't been adopted. She was sort of co-raised by agents her parents knew. "Yea, that would have been awful." He tried to force it out of his mind for now. She was with him and happy. They were both moving forward.

Andrew smiled, "I'm so glad you're happy together."

"We're more than that. We're in love…" He hesitated. "I've moved in with her. Her adoptive parents know that we were intended for each other. They've allowed me to-"

"You've moved in with her?! Wow. Once you find an amazing woman, you don't waste time do you?"

"Hey, she asked me."

Andrew smirked, "You're that good in bed, huh?"

Darien shot him a cocky grin, "Yup!"

Andrew choked, "I wasn't expecting an answer. What happened to the Darien I knew?"

"He's happy and found the woman he's going to marry. She's perfect."

"You seem less tense. I guess you just needed to get laid."

Melvin walked in and sat at the counter, "Is it okay if I join you guys?" He was unsure of his reception, but he was hoping he would be accepted by the older guys.

Darien nodded, "Of course it is. You're one of us. Aren't you?"

"I am?" He was completely floored.

Darien nodded, "You're dating Molly, and I've started dating Serena. We'll be seeing each other a lot."

"You're dating Serena? I thought…"

"That she hated me?"

"Well, yea. Sorry." Melvin fidgeted.

Darien laughed, "Nope, we just liked to bicker. Now, we've moved beyond that."

Andrew chuckled and whispered, "Way beyond that."

Darien gave him a wry smile.

Amy grew pale when she looked at the results of the chemical analysis. "Serena, this is laced with a small amount of LSD. She's dosing people with mind altering drugs!"

Serena sighed, "Let's contact Luna."


	14. Chapter 14

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Darien stared at his phone. Serena had sent him a text with an address and the instruction to be there in ten minutes. He looked over at Andrew and Melvin and put his phone away. "I just had something come up. I need to head out."

Melvin laughed, "Serena?"

"Like either of us would have reacted differently." Andrew commented lightly.

"Touche." Melvin acknowledged. He sighed, "Molly doesn't text me last minute to meet up. I wish she did."

Darien smirked and said, "And, when was the last time you sent a text like that?"

Melvin pulled out his cell phone and sent a text, "Good point! I just did." They all heard a ding and Melvin looked down at his phone and smiled. "Andrew, Molly is coming. Can you make her a chocolate milkshake?"

Andrew smiled, "I'll put extra cherries on it. They're her favorite."

Darien pat Melvin on the back and headed out to the address he was given. He didn't know what to expect. He found the building and the correct floor. He went to knock on the apartment number given, and the door behind him opened. He heard, "Come in. She couldn't give you the exact address." He turned and followed the woman into her apartment. When he got in, he saw Amy and Serena sitting there looking upset.

Serena said, "Darien, I'd like to introduce you to Luna."

Before she could continue, Darien smiled at Luna and gave her a warm handshake. "I've heard a lot about you. She told me you were the one who found her hidden in the wall and how safe you made her feel. It's really wonderful to meet you."

Luna smiled at him, "And, you also heard I didn't trust you."

"I did. I think we can both agree that Serena is to be protected at all costs. I respect the fact that you value her so highly." Darien said.

Luna leveled him with an appraising look. "You approve of the fact that I told her to stay away from you?"

He laughed, "It didn't work, but yes."

"Joke's on you. She's proven that she will ignore advice meant to protect her if she doesn't want to listen. What makes you think your opinion will be listened to more than mine?"

Darien grew pale. "Can we knock her out and put a tracker in her?"

Luna laughed loudly. "We can't, but it would be nice." She sighed, "Problem is that she was right about you. Artemis is upset that Kenzou didn't tell him about what was going on. He would have adopted you."

Darien looked startled, "What?"

"Artemis really likes you a lot. He'd adopt you now, but you're twenty and living with Serena. He didn't think it would make sense anymore."

Darien walked over to the couch, sat, and held Serena's hand. "That means a lot to me that he would have adopted me. I've been alone until recently." He looked at Serena, "Who raised you?"

She looked startled. "The agency."

"That's what I thought." He shook his head, "We'll talk about it later." He then turned back to look at Luna. "What's this meeting for? Not that I'm not happy to meet you, but it looks like something's wrong."

Amy spoke up, "Serena has a thing about going to fortune tellers. It entertains her. Today's was anything but." She held up a vial. "The 'potion' to remove negative forces is laced with LSD. Naturally, she didn't drink it."

Luna nodded, "I did some research. The fortune teller, Baum at The House Of Fortune, has ties to the Dark Kingdom. We think they're trying to addict customers to expand their drug trade to Tokyo."

"Ready made customers. Shit. My dad was really an asshole before he met my mother."

Luna shook her head, "He was raised to be. Serena's parents had a way of seeing to the true heart of people. Her father wouldn't have acted the way he did if your father really was evil. He had to have been a pretty remarkable man for her father to trust him with Serena."

"Thank you. I'll try to remember that."

Serena squeezed his hand. "What's the plan to stop House of Fortune?"

Amy smirked, "I hack their security system, and we arrest or eliminate everyone involved." She looked over at Darien, "Wait until you really see her in action. Her throwing knife skills are unparalleled."

Serena laughed, "Yup, knife skills action. That's me."

"That, and she looks hot in the skin tight black clothes she wears." Darien said.

"Back on subject," Luna said. "Tonight, you all need to break in and stop them."

Darien looked surprised, "I get to go? I don't have much training."

"You're there as her shield. Just keep her safe, and your mission is a success."

He chuckled, "That, I can do."

That night, Darien and Serena changed into dark clothing together in their room. Darien's eyes darkened, "I was right about your outfit. You're so sexy in that." He pulled her flush up against him, ghosted his hand down over her body, and then grabbed her ass. "I'm so hard right now."

She smiled up at him. "Let's complete your first mission successfully then come back here and celebrate."

He stepped back and nodded. "Deal."

She slipped on a dark wig, and they snuck out the back door and through the alley. They met Amy at the back entrance to The House of Fortune. When they arrived, Amy smiled. "I just knocked out their security system. Good timing. From what I can find, Baum sleeps in an apartment in the back of the shop."

Serena used a lockpick to unlock the door, and Darien held it open. He said, "Ladies, first." They all headed in, and Amy pulled out a field kit to test various bottles in the storage area in the shop.

Amy sighed, "It looks like she's laced every single one. This is really bad. Who knows what kind of reaction people are going to have to this. LSD abuse has a variety of symptoms."

Just then, they heard a noise, and three knives came whipping at them in quick succession. Darien dove at Serena and knocked her out of the way of them all. She rolled, stood, and looked at the woman facing them. She shouted, "Baum, give up and give us the name of who's in charge. I'll make sure they go easy on you."

Baum sneered, "I'll kill you all, and then I can continue living just as I am." She threw a knife directly at Serena, and she dodged it this time.

Amy allerted the local authorities on her computer and called them. She had enough evidence in the bottles to shut down the shop and cause an investigation. Baum noticed Amy's distraction and pulled a knife. She leapt at Amy, prepared to put a knife through her heart. Serena saw what was happening and threw a knife directly into Baum's neck, severing her spinal cord and killing her instantly.

Amy looked wide eyed at Serena, "Thank you. You saved me."

"Anytime."

Darien sighed and was about to pull Serena into his arms when she said, "Let's make sure no one else is here."

Amy nodded, and they all searched the property. By the time the police arrived, the building was clear. Amy stayed behind, showed them the evidence, and told them what happened. That evening on the late news, the report went out that anyone who went to The House of Fortune and bought a bottle with liquid in it needed to go to the hospital and possibly be treated for LDS withdrawal.

That night when Darien and Serena got home, he pulled her close and kissed her lips. She smiled up at him and said, "Thank you for saving me from getting more stitches tonight."

"You know I take your body very seriously." He kissed down her neck and grabbed her ass in both hands. "I think that I need to check you over to make sure that you are completely unharmed after that encounter tonight." He pulled off her shirt and appraised her body.

"Am I checking out so far?" Desire burned in her eyes.

He unhooked her bra and dropped it on the floor. "You're going to need a very thorough examination tonight." He pulled off her pants and panties both at once. He then ran his hands from her ankles up her legs to her thighs as he knelt down in front of her. "Spread your legs apart. I need to check you out." She moaned and did as he said. He smirked, stood, and examined her arms. He heard her whine. "Trust me, I'll get there. Be patient." He walked behind her, checked her out, and grabbed her ass. "I love your sexy ass." He then reached between her legs from behind and played with her clit. As he did, he lowered his head and whispered in her ear, "You're so fucking sexy. I love touching your body and hearing how much you enjoy it."

She moaned, "I love it when you touch me. The one handed pushups you did this morning were so sexy. Next time, take off your shirt."

"Deal." He removed his hand. "Lay on the bed."

Jadeite scowled as he watched the police activity from across the street from The House of Fortune. Baum had failed to bring their drug trade to Tokyo. He knew Beryl was going to be furious when he told her. He was not looking forward to that conversation.

He turned and walked away to his apartment in the heart of Tokyo. Trafficking in drugs turned his stomach, but it was a blow to the government who murdered his father. He took a lot of comfort in that. It was the thing that made him able to stomach any of what he did for Beryl and the Dark Kingdom. He knew he had that in common with Zoisite, Nephrite, and Kunzite. All of their parents had been murdered the same night.


	15. Chapter 15

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Monday morning, Darien rolled over and looked at Serena. He smiled at her, pulled the sheet up off of Serena a bit, and stared at her naked breasts. He absolutely loved looking at them, and he kept himself from reaching out and touching them.

Serena didn't even open her eyes. She just whispered, "You're allowed to touch them, you know. You have my permission to do that whenever you want."

He blushed from being caught, then slid his hand over her breasts, and smiled. "I don't think you know how often I want to be touching your boobs. That may backfire."

She smiled at him. "I think I can handle it. Also, you have my permission to wake me up with sex." She kissed his shoulder. "In fact, it's highly encouraged."

His eyes darkened. "I'm glad to know that. You can have sex with me any time you want."

She rolled him onto his back and slid down on his hard cock. "I'm going to take you up on that right now." She moaned out as she rode him. She arched her back and threw her head back in pleasure as she slid up and down on his hard cock. He played with her breasts, and he moaned out in pleasure. He thought she was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. He played with her clit when he felt his orgasm building. They both orgasmed, and he groaned out his release.

"Fuck, Serena. That was so hot. I can't believe how sexy you look when you're doing that!" He pulled her to his chest. "You're going to marry me, right?"

She ran her hand over his bicep and nodded. "Of course I am."

"The agency raised you? You weren't adopted?"

"That's a change in subject."

He let out a long sigh, "I wish you were actually adopted. I wanted you to have a family."

"I had a huge family. They all love me. But, it would have been nice if I had been adopted." She shrugged, "It doesn't matter now. We're going to marry, and we'll have each other."

He kissed the top of her head, "What's your plan after you beat Beryl?"

"I actually don't know. Before I met you, I just knew I would continue being an agent. Now, maybe I could go to grad school."

"You could go to University with me."

"I like that idea." She smiled at him. "They would always accept me back if I wanted to. I like the idea of taking some time off and staying here with you. You should keep your apartment. We can move there after this mission is over."

"I'll give you a key to my apartment, and you can decorate it anyway you want."

"I'll be adding pictures of us to it, that's for sure." She paused, "I'm excited for my future for the first time since my parents died. Thank you."

He gave her a passionate kiss. When he pulled back, he smiled at her, "I can't believe how happy I am. I'm so glad you are too."

She kissed his cheek, "Time to get out of bed. I want to watch you do naked one handed pushups."

He smiled at her, got out of the bed, dropped to the floor, and did one handed pushups for her and smirked. She moaned out and laid there in bed watching him as he did them. "You're so hot."

Darien sat at the arcade after his classes, chatted with Andrew, and studied. A woman with long black hair walked up to Darien and smiled seductively at him. "Hi, I'm Raye. What's your name, hottie?"

Darien rolled his eyes, "Not interested."

She gave him a seductive look, "Men are always interested. You can stop being coy."

He spun in his chair to face her and leveled a look at her. "I said I'm not interested. I'm trying to be polite, but frankly you don't even come close to measuring up to my girlfriend."

"I'm not asking you to break up with her. I wouldn't mind being a booty call. We don't have to tell her. I can be very discrete." She placed her hand on his thigh.

Darien jumped up and backed away. "Get the fuck away from me! I don't want anything to do with you!"

"I'm sure I know all sorts of wild things in bed that she doesn't. Give me a spin. It'll be fun."

"What the hell is wrong with you? I said no!" Darien was livid.

Raye laughed loudly, "Well done, Darien. I'm glad Serena found you. You're a good guy after all."

He looked at her wide eyed. Andrew laughed and said, "You're a member of The Crew?" Darien sat back down in a huff.

She nodded. "I had to make sure you wouldn't cheat on her. You looked so pissed! It was hilarious." She laughed and waved at Andrew. "You must be Andrew."

Andrew chuckled and shook his head, "Now that I know what was happening, that was hilarious."

Raye smirked, "And, do you have a girlfriend?" He nodded and she sighed, "Too bad. You're cute." Andrew smiled and walked away to take a customer's order.

Raye shot Darien a look when they were alone. "If you hurt her, I'll shoot you. And, I never miss."

Darien nodded, "I don't doubt that for a second." He spun on his chair and looked her in the eye. "Now you listen. I'm in this for my family. That means my parents and Serena. In everything I do though, she comes first. Above revenge, above stopping the bad guys, above the greater good. She's by far the biggest reason I'm part of this. Flirt, test me, do whatever you have to in order to accept me, but never doubt that I love her."

He looked behind Raye when he heard sniffing. Serena launched herself into his arms and kissed him. When she pulled back, she beamed up at him. "You're my family too." She then spun and smiled at Raye. She then hugged her, hard. "I'm so glad you're here!"

Raye smiled back. "I like him. I'm glad I won't have to shoot him."

Serena laughed and then whispered into his ear, "She's our firepower expert. She can't be out gunned by anyone."

He pulled her against him and breathed her in. He felt centered just holding her. Raye may have been testing him when she flirted with him, but it had really bothered him. He would never dream of touching another woman, and he still felt irritated. "Holding you calms me."

She hugged him tightly. "I'm here anytime you need to hold me. I always love being in your arms."

That evening, Serena, Amy, Raye, and Darien all sat in Luna's apartment. Luna said, "Good job with the surveillance Amy. If you look at the photo on your tablet, you'll see the man we suspect is behind Baum. He was watching from across the street after the cops were called. His name is Jadeite. His father was a loyal general of Darien's father and was also murdered by Beryl's order that horrible night."

Darien looked confused, "So, he's fine with working with his father's murderer?"

Luna shook her head, "We suspect that he doesn't know Beryl is behind his father's death. He's not what you'd expect from a loyal general. He doesn't… 'partake'. For lack of a better word. He keeps his underlings supplied with hookers and booze to keep them happy. We made the mistake of having someone go up to him as a hooker before. He threw her out."

Serena smiled, "You want Darien to approach him as a 'Shields' and turn him."

Luna nodded, "Your parents gave people a chance to right their wrongs. Including me. We think he deserves the opportunity."

Darien leaned back, "Plus, we'd get inside information on Beryl."

Raye smiled, "That will be our gift to him. Shit, he's been working for the woman who ordered the death of his father. As bad as it is that your parents were murdered, you never served the one who put the hit out."

Darien nodded, "Makes sense. My father had four generals though."

Amy spoke up, "We believe all four sons are in the same position. You'll be a huge asset."

"Good. Anyone I bring in makes one less person to fight to get to Beryl."

Serena smiled, "We may even get them on our side."

Luna smiled, "You're so much like your mother."

Darien looked at Luna and asked, "So, what's your story?"

"I used to be a cat burglar. I was really good. I can get through any door or window. Her mother was smarter than me and caught me. She saw something worth saving in me and brought me into the agency."

Darien nodded, "So, we try to bring the sons of my father's generals in. I think the loyalty Luna has shown to Serena's mother proves it's a good move."

Serena looked confused. "They probably want to help."

Darien looked her in the eyes, "Probably. What matters more to me is how they act against Beryl. I want you safe."

"I'm an excellent agent!"

"I know that! I don't know how to handle you risking yourself yet! It's my shortcoming. I'm not strong enough to see you hurt."

"Shit!" Luna scowled. "Now I really have to like you."

Darien laughed. "We get each other just like Ikuko, Kenji, and me. Serena comes first."

Luna nodded at him and smiled. They did get each other. "Back to Jadeite. We found a way to make contact with him. Our plan is to let him know about Darien and then have him meet with him." She held up a flash drive. "This holds all the proof that Beryl was behind his father's death. He'll be able to easily make the calls to verify what we are telling him is true. It has the crime scene photos of his father's body. Jadeite will recognize the work of the hit man as one of Beryl's. He'll make sure the photo wasn't altered, and he'll turn on her. At least, that's the plan."

Darien nodded, "Perfect. How do we get him out of Beryl's reach?"

Amy spoke up, "We fake his death. Raye and I will have that handled. Serena will be your support in the mission."

Raye chuckled, "This is going to be so much fun."

Darien took the flash drive and put it in his pocket. "Alright. Let's make contact and do this."


	16. Chapter 16

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Darien scowled. The message had been passed, but it wasn't fast enough. There was a report of several busses being held hostage, and the gunmen on the busses were requesting money from the Tokyo governmental officials. It further solidified the idea that Jadeite was angry with the government for the death of his father.

He had, luckily, just finished up his last class of the day. He knew Serena, Amy, and Raye would have to skip out on school. He was relieved that Serena's real life wasn't affected by this. He was excited by the idea that she would be joining him in University.

They made their way to the local shrine to meet and come up with a strategy. Amy pulled up the information on her tablet. "There are three busses that have been hijacked."

Serena looked over Amy's shoulder, "Let's split up. Darien, you come with me. Everyone keep your ear pieces on, and we'll confront them at the same time. The first priority is the hostages."

Darien was relieved he was going with Serena. He felt a deep desire to keep her safe. "Any idea how to get on the bus?"

Serena nodded, "We drop down on top from a bridge." She pointed at Amy's tablet. "See that one there? It's headed towards that bridge. We'll be there." She let Raye and Amy pick their own ways to get on their busses. They were professionals.

Darien paled, "You act as if that's easy!"

Serena looked confused, "I've done it before. It's not too hard."

Darien muttered, "Great, I'm going to leap off a bridge onto a moving bus of hijacked people."

And that is exactly what they did. He didn't quite nail the landing like she did, and he wound up on his back staring at her as she chuckled. She said, "Not bad for your first time." She heard that Raye and Amy were ready and she said, "It's go time!" They then made their way through the window of the bus after Serena pulled her knife.

Serena came face to face with the hijacker. Darien shoved her down and laid on top of her as the shot rang out right after they hit the ground. Serena stabbed through the guy's foot and pinned him to the floor. She left that knife and pulled out another. Darien rolled off of her and saw a young child with his stunned mother. He knew it was about to get bloody. Serena's knife skills assured that. He stepped in front of the boy and got his attention. At the same time, Serena stood and thrust her knife through the guy's throat. He was relieved he kept the child from seeing that.

Serena yelled out to the driver, "You can stop the bus now." She listened over her earpiece. "The other two busses are safe too." Darien smiled as he heard everyone clapping. One business man took off his coat and laid it over the dead man, hiding the blood and dagger from view.

They quickly turned everything over to the police and left for their debrief with Luna.

When Darien and Serena arrived, Raye was scowing. Luna asked, "What's wrong with you? It all went well."

"Jadeite's really hot in person. I saw him." She huffed. "Now, I'm wondering if he's good in bed. Stupid hormones." Serena and Amy laughed.

Luna shook her head, "I'll let you bring him in then. I'm sure you can find out for yourself soon."

Raye smirked, "I look forward to it."

They all updated Luna on how things went and made their way out of the apartment.

"Can I take you to dinner?" Darien asked Serena.

"I would love that."

They went back to the house to change, and they headed out to dinner. He loved walking in and asking for a table for two.

"Darien?" A guy asked.

Darien turned to look at him and nodded, "Hello, Stephen. How are you?"

"Great! Who's with you?"

"Serena, this is Stephen. He's pre-med too and in a few of my classes."

She smiled, "It's nice to meet you."

"You too. Darien, I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

"We just started dating recently. What are you doing here?"

"Meeting some friends for dinner and going over notes for Bio." He sighed, "The last class was really difficult to follow."

Darien stayed quiet. He didn't have any trouble with it. Serena knew that Darien didn't open up and make friends at University. She smiled at Stephen, "Why don't we join you all then? Darien didn't bring his notes, but that shouldn't be a problem."

"That would be great! We could really use his help. It's going to be Rick, David, and me."

Darien knew what Serena was doing, and he really appreciated it. He struggled to make friends, and it was so much easier for her. He actually liked the guys from his class, and having her there would put him at ease around them.

By then end of the evening, the guys were thoroughly enamored with Serena. Her presence had caused Darien to lighten up, laugh, and start to get to know them. They were a bit surprised how obvious it was that Darien enjoyed talking to them. He was such a loner in class.

David said, "I was wondering if you'd like to join our study group. It would just be the four of us. We usually take turns meeting at each other's houses."

Serena smiled at Darien as he said he would like to. She spoke up and said, "My parents would be happy to host you next."

Rick said, "You don't have to-"

"He lives with me." She interrupted.

"In that case, we'll meet you there!"

They all headed out for the night and Darien gave Serena a funny look as they walked home. "Not that I have a problem with it, but is there a reason you announced we live together?"

"Yup!" She gave him a huge smile, "Now, they'll be able to pass it along to all the women in your pre-med program that are hoping you'll go out with them." She gave him a smug smile.

He pulled her close and kissed her head. "Marking your territory?"

"I sure am." She raked her eyes over his body. "And for a very good reason. You're so damn hot." She pulled him to start walking again. "Time for sex." He quickened their pace.

She got him home and shut and locked the door to their room. She said, "Take off your clothes." She stripped her clothes off and watched him do the same. She then got down on her knees and licked his hard cock. "It was so hot watching you do naked one handed pushups this morning." She then took as much of his full length in her mouth as she could and used her hand to stroke the rest of his shaft, cupping his balls with her hand.

"Fuck, that feels so good." He thrust into her mouth. He then pulled her head back and said, "I want to cum inside you. He pushed her down until she was on her hands and knees. "Stay like that." He then got down behind her and slid into her from behind. "I like this view of your perfect ass." He smacked it. "You almost got shot today."

She smirked over her shoulder, "You save my ass, and now you want to stare at it?"

"Something like that." He began rhythmically thrusting into her. "I feel really good about saving you today. It makes me feel like we really are a team."

She moaned and rocked back hard onto his shaft as he thrust into her. "We are a team."

He thrust into her and heard his balls slap against her. He moaned, leaned forward, and grabbed her breasts and played with her nipples. "I can get so deep into you this way. It feels incredible." He then fucked her until she begged him to bring her to orgasm. He played with her clit as he drove himself into her, and he heard her orgasm. The feeling of her walls fluttering got him to cum hard. They collapsed on the carpet, and he smirked.

"Wow."

"Damn right, wow."

She rolled him onto his back and scooted into his arms. "You're going to make me a sex addict."

"Happily."

They cleaned up then, and Darien pulled out his homework and finished everything he needed for the next day. Serena smiled later that night. "The nice thing about my cover is I don't have to bother much with my homework. It's nice not having to do high school level work again."

"Maybe you should be looking into graduate programs. That way, you can apply and start at the beginning of next school year."

"I like that idea. I just don't have a clue what I want to do. That's kind of important when you're thinking of applying."

"What about psychology? You seem to be good at it. You could even work for Artemis one day and not have to be in the field."

She thought about it. "I actually really like that idea. You're brilliant! I'll look into psychology programs. It looks like you won't be the only one with a doctorate, babe. They require one to work for the agency."

He smiled, "If you publish, you'll have to publish under your maiden name then. I plan to publish, and it would get confusing with two Dr. Shields.

She smiled, "It's a plan." She kissed his cheek. "Tomorrow I'll start training you for Friday night and your face to face with Jadeite. It'll be at a club."

He groaned, "I hate clubs."


	17. Chapter 17

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Darien gave the bouncer his name and was let into the club. He walked in, and noise and heat assaulted him. He raked his eyes over the crowd and remembered his training from Serena. He walked to the bar and ordered a bourbon, Bookers on the rocks, and paid. He then turned his back to the bar and surveyed the crowd.

Suddenly, a woman, wearing what looked like him to be lingerie, sidled up to him. "Do you need some company?"

His eyes flitted over her body, "I'm not interested. My taste is much more...exotic."

"Like men, do you?" She chuckled.

He shook his head and took a drink. "Nope. I like my women to have a bit more… class. Your cunt is showing."

She rolled her eyes, "Sure you do. Your loss."

"It really isn't." He replied. He had already lost all patience with her.

Darien tried to keep his nerves calm as a man walked directly up to him. "I was told to come and get you. Come on back to the VIP section. Jadeite wants to talk to you. He said your message intrigued him."

Darien drained his drink, set it on the bar, and followed the man to the VIP section.

He tried not to react to what he saw there. He was sure there was a woman riding a man with his pants around his ankles in the booth he just walked past. As he looked around, he started to suspect that all of the men had hookers with them. It was obvious that they were having their fun. One guy had a woman on each side of him nibbling on his ears. Just like Luna had said, hookers and booze.

He broke out into a cold sweat when he realized that he might be expected to take part in it. He didn't want to touch another woman. Serena said she'd find a way in to support him. The problem was he wanted out. Now.

Jadeite saw him and waved him over. "Sit down. Let me get you a girl. My treat." He motioned to the women coming out to greet him.

Darien's objection died on his lips. Five women stepped up, and he stared at them. Serena was there, dressed in a tight silver dress that barely covered her ass. Fuck, she looked hot. Her breasts were so pushed up they looked like they would spill out of her dress. He was instantly hard.

He raked his eyes over her body and pointed at her. "I'll have that one." He crooked a finger at her. "Come here, and entertain me tonight."

She gave him a seductive look. "I'll do anything you want."

Jadeite chuckled. "Try her out here. If you like her, I'll give you the money to take her home tonight." He looked at Serena. "Be a good girl, and make him happy." He then slapped her ass.

Darien wanted to kill Jadeite. He tried to force himself to unclench his jaw.

Jadeite laughed. "You look pissed."

"I don't share my toys well." He pulled Serena close to him and looked at Jadeite. He trusted Serena to act in a way that would keep their cover. He also trusted he would enjoy it.

Jadeite looked at Serena. "Don't feel like you have to hold back while we talk, Doll."

She smirked at Jadeite, "Order me a bottle of bourbon. I'll serve him his drinks. I'll need an ice bucket too."

Jadeite put in the order and smirked at Darien. "So, you're thee Darien Shields?"

"Yup." He ran his hand over Serena's body. Touching her centered him. She knew that. He watched her smile at him, and then she licked his neck.

A bottle of bourbon, ice, and a glass was delivered to them. She was on her knees in the booth and prepared him a drink, and she splashed some on her breasts. "Want some?" He licked the drink off her boobs. He managed to keep a straight face when he noticed it wasn't bourbon, it was tea. She then held up the glass, and he took a big drink. He smirked and tipped the glass in her hand a bit, splashing it on her breasts and licking it up.

Jadeite chuckled. "Like her?"

Darien nodded. "Fuck yes, I do. She's hot as hell, and I'm a boob guy." He grabbed her ass. "And, an ass man. She has a fantastic body." She smiled and gave him another big drink of his "bourbon".

"So, you wanted to talk, Darien Shields. What did you want to say?"

"Beryl is a bitch and a fucking liar. I have proof that she's the one that ordered the brutal murder of your father. Just like she ordered the death of my parents. Your father was loyal to mine, and she wanted to take over the syndicate."

Serena sucked on his earlobe. He moaned and she whispered, "You're so fucking sexy right now. Well done." He placed his hand on her ass and squeezed. He heard her moan. He smirked. She poured more bourbon and gave him another drink.

Jadeite leveled a look at him. "I assume you have proof to back up that asinine statement."

Darien pulled out a flash drive and tossed it at Jadeite who caught it without problem. "I'll wait while you go look at that." He pulled Serena into his lap and said, "I'm sure she'll keep me entertained while you do." He didn't wait for Jadeite to leave. He tilted her head back and kissed her while his other hand held her ass.

When Jadeite left, he whispered into her ear. "How the hell did you get a bourbon bottle filled with tea?"

"You're going to be drinking tonight. We can't have you getting drunk. I know the waitress that brought the liquor." She ground herself against him and sucked on his neck.

He moaned. "I was so relieved to see you. I almost bailed. I didn't want some random woman."

"Like I'd ever let another woman touch you. I don't share my toys either." She held up his drink, and he took a big sip from it. She then kissed him. She whispered in his ear. "You're going to have to touch me more. Make sure he gives you the money to pay to take me home. I don't want to be left here and be up for grabs." He moved one hand to her breast and grabbed her.

He smirked, "Touch you more. No problem. When I walked in, some guy was getting fucked by his hooker. I'm guessing that's too far." He was glad he hadn't drunk as much as he had pretended to or else he would be begging her to fuck him in the booth.

She laughed, "I'm not into public sex. But, tell Jadeite you have a kink, and he'll understand why you don't have me riding you here."

"What kind of kink?"

"It doesn't have to be real. Make it… not a spectator kind of thing."

He grabbed her ass and squeezed. "I could tell him I'm into dominating a woman."

"You'd have to start acting a bit different. Hmmm. I know." She motioned for a waitress. "He wants me to wear a collar and a leash."

He swallowed. "What?!"

"Props go a long way to making a point. You don't have to be quite as dominant when I'm wearing that." She smiled at him. "It broadcasts your made up kink without you having to say anything or taking it too far."

The waitress quickly returned and put the collar on Serena with the leather leash already attached. She handed the leash to him. "Hold it, and don't give me any slack. Use it to pull me to you once in a while."

He pulled without yanking, held her to him, and kissed her hard. He whispered in her ear, "The safe word is 'Moonbeam,' I refuse to risk hurting you.

She gave him a seductive look. "I trust you completely. I know you won't ever hurt me."

He smiled and held her leash, "Tonight, when we get home, you get to be in complete control."

"I'm not feeling demeaned by you. I know it's an act."

"I need it, Serena. I don't feel right doing this to you at all."

She kissed him and ground herself up against his hard cock. They continued that for a while. He then pulled back, smirked at her, and pulled her leash a bit. He whispered, "I want to suck a hickey on your boob."

She shook her head, "Marking a hooker costs a lot extra. Usually it's a no no. Guys don't like proof another guy was there first. Although, you could nibble on them."

He nodded and nibbled on her exposed breasts, and she ground herself against him.

"Looks like you're having a lot of fun!" Jadeite said. "I looked at the flash drive and had that damn photo authenticated." He sat down hard. "Bitch had my father killed! Then, she convinced me to work for her by saying the government did it." He slammed his fist into the table. "So, when do we kill her?"

"Do you have access to her?"

Jadeite shook his head. "I don't. What's the plan then?"

"Fake your death then have you help plot against Beryl." He paused and slid his hand up under Serena's dress, grabbing her bare ass. He also held her leash thightly. "That, and then take this hooker home and fuck her. How much do you think she'd charge to let me tie her up and fuck her all night?"

Jadeite smirked, "I'll pay for this one. You're helping me avenge my father." He pulled out a wad of cash and handed it to Darien. "Make sure she earns it."

Serena ground against him and looked at the cash. "I'll make sure he's well satisfied tonight."

"When do we fake my death?"

Darien leveled a look at him. "You die the moment you step out of this club tonight."

Jadeite nodded, "And, if I didn't say yes?"

"You're too smart to turn me down." Darien stood, pulled Serena with him, and swatted her ass. "You have a lot of work to do tonight to earn this money. I plan on thoroughly enjoying your body. Let's get going." He led her out of the club. He knew the rest of the team would take care of faking Jadeite's death.

They got outside and made sure they weren't followed. Once they were sure, he took off the collar and threw it to the side. "I hate that thing." He then sighed. "What are we going to do with this money?"

She smiled and said, "Give me your suit coat to wear, and I'll show you. This is the fun part."

He gave her his coat, and she covered up. "Follow me."

It was really late, and the late shift was getting out of work. Serena spotted a guy with a beat up looking car with a keychain that was obviously made by a child. "Bingo." She had Darien follow her, and they walked up to him. She asked, "You have kids?" And pointed at his keychain.

"Yea, two." He answered. He looked at them confused as to why she asked.

She stuck her hand out and gave him the money Darien was given to pay her. "This is for you."

He looked bewildered. "I can't take this!"

"Sure you can. We wanted to do something nice for you. There's so much bad in the world. Let us do something good."

The guy nodded and tucked the money in his pocket. "Thank you both so much! It means a lot to my family."

"You're welcome." Serena smiled and then walked away. She looked at Darien. "And that's how I handle doing things that I don't like. I make some good in the world."

He gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. "You're amazing."


	18. Chapter 18

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

After they made their way to his car, Serena went to Luna's apartment to talk to her when Darien walked into the apartment where Jadeite had just been brought. Amy and Raye were already there. Jadeite looked up at him. "I'm glad to see you. They showed me how my father was following your parents out of this life. Thank you for showing me what she really is. It's really good to see you again after all these years. I thought you died too."

"I hit my head during the accident, and I can't remember anything before the age of eight. No offense, but I can't remember you. I can't remember my parents either though."

At that moment, Serena walked in, and Jadeite looked confused. "You brought your hooker with you? She's that good?" He smirked.

Serena rolled her eyes, "I'm the agent that brought him in. I'm not a hooker, I'm his girlfriend. I didn't mind the way he touched me at all. The dog collar was my idea."

Amy looked shocked, "You wore a dog collar?"

"And a leash." She turned her focus back to Jadeite. "Darien's not into hookers either. I was there as his backup when he talked to you in case you took exception to anything he said. I had two daggers hidden on me."

Jadeite smiled, "I like you. You're scary. I think we'll get along just fine, which is great since you're Darien's woman."

Darien laughed, "That's not quite how this works. It's more like I'm hers." Darien sat down. "How's it going giving Amy access?"

"I have no clue. It sounds good though. I have no idea what she's saying. It's like talking to Zoisite. She was smiling when she said it, so I think that's a good thing."

Amy laughed and nodded, "It's a very good thing. I was able to get in and shadow Zoisite's access. It's most likely he'll be checking everyone but himself. Hubris usually is the best thing to exploit."

Jadeite laughed loudly and winced, "Dammit it, it still hurts!" He rubbed his rib where he was shot by Raye with a squib. It rankled that Raye rolled her eyes at him. "Hey! Stop acting like I'm a pussy!"

Raye scoffed and leaned towards him, locked eyes with him, and said, "My pussy can take a pounding, and you can't, Sissy." Serena burst out laughing.

Darien shook his head and said, "Let's play nice, everyone."

"Way to ruin my fun." Raye shot back.

Jadeite narrowed his eyes at her. "You're a lot of talk, or do I get to take you for a spin?"

"Once you start acting like a man, I'll try you out." Raye answered.

Amy was blushing all the way to her hairline. "Can we stop this and get to the subject? We need information on how to bring in Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite. It sounds like they're just as fooled as you were."

"They are." He sighed, "I hate that she fooled us. I want her dead, they will too." He then looked at Darien, "I'll serve you. My father was following yours out of that life."

Darien nodded, "We all want to take Beryl down. I'm glad to have your help."

Serena smiled at Darien and then looked over at Amy. "It's time to call in Lita. We have a new asset now and a lot of planning to do. We'll just have to deal with the fact that Raye and Lita are showing up so close together." Amy made the phone call.

Jadeite observed them and said, "Darien, Serena's in charge?"

"Yup. Her parents were agents and were moving to hide all of our parents. They were killed the same night as my parents and your father. There was a mole in the agency who sold them out to Beryl."

"Hmm. Wait! I've met you before, Serena. You were the little blond girl with the stuffed bunny rabbit in your arms."

Her eyes widened, "That was you?! Daddy told me to watchout for you and to be your friend."

"That was me. That's wild! I can't believe I met you all these years later. You promised me we'd be good friends. I guess you kept that promise."

Later when Darien and Serena walked into their room, he yawned. "I'm glad it's Saturday. I'm exhausted! I think this was the longest night of my life."

Serena smiled up at him and kissed his chin. "You were fabulous, and you brought him in. You did a wonderful job."

"Thank you."

She took off his suit coat and handed it to him. His eyes darkened. "You look so hot in that dress. My cock was so hard as soon as I saw you in it. You have no idea how relieved I was that you were one of the women offered to me." He raked his eyes over her body and lingered on her breasts. He then reached out and tugged down on the front of her dress just a bit and her breasts spilled out. "That's what I thought would happen." He then sucked a nipple into his mouth and bit it. "I'm not tired at all anymore."

"You did say I could be in charge." She unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. She caressed the tip with her thumb. "Get naked, and put your hands above your head." She went to her drawer and pulled out her handcuffs. She felt she understood Darien. He had a leash around her, and now she would handcuff him to the bed. She believed he needed it.

She cuffed him, and once she did, he looked her in the eyes, "Thank you."

Serena let her dress slide down her body and onto the floor. "I'd do anything for you too. I know what you need. I also know what you like."

Darien swallowed hard, she was glorious. She was wearing a black lace corset and a black lace thong. He watched her bend over the bed and lick his hard cock, making it twitch. She then sucked one of his balls into her mouth and hummed. She stood back up, and her hand slid over his chest and down to his abs. "New rule. Every morning you have to do naked push ups. I find it incredibly sexy."

He nodded, "Whatever you want. Please, put my cock in you. Your mouth or your cunt. I don't care. You can take your pick, please."

She shook her head, "I get to do whatever I want with you." She kissed the head of his penis then licked it. "I want you to role play a bit. I did at the club. Now, you're going to."

He nodded, "Whatever you say. Just please do something."

"You're my prisoner, and I have you tied to my bed. I get to use your cock to get me off as much as I want."

"Yes."

She slid down on his cock and started slowly riding him while flicking her clit frantically.

Darien looked panicked, "No, I want to orgasm with you."

She shook her head and continued, "Nope, that's not how this works." She started moaning and chasing her own orgasm, playing with her clit and slowly riding him. She orgasmed and collapsed on his chest with his fully hard cock still inside of her. He rocked his hips up hard into her and begged, "Ride me now, please. Please."

"I think I may fall asleep with you tied up like this and with your hard cock still in me."

He shook his head, "I'll get you off." He then used the handcuffs as leverage and started thrusting up into her as hard as he could. She moaned as he did.

He thrust really hard into her, and she sat up and pushed him down. "Fuck, that was good." She arched her back and rode him, fucking him and screaming out in pleasure. She shouted out her orgasm, and she milked him dry.

"Fucking untie me." She did as he demanded. He then flipped her on her back and sucked a large love bite on her breast. "You're not some whore. I get to mark you as mine whenever I want."

They fell asleep twisted up in each other's arms. At one point, Darien rolled over and woke just enough to kiss her breast and fall back to sleep.

Nephrite was upset, but he stood confidently in front of Beryl. "Jadeite is confirmed dead. I'll avenge him and take his place in Tokyo."

Beryl looked puzzled. "Avenge him?"

"Yes, someone murdered him."

Beryl nodded, "Yes, they did. It's incredibly annoying to lose him. Just make sure you don't fail me like he did."

Nephrite masked his reaction. "Of course, Beryl." He bowed and left.

He walked out and saw Zoisite. "She doesn't care that Jadeite's dead. It pisses me off that he doesn't matter to her."

Zoisite looked shocked, "She doesn't care?"

"Nope."

"Something's wrong. Things aren't adding up at all," Zoisite said. He decided to ignore the shadow he had on his access.

Kunzite watched from his hidden corner. This new development interested him greatly. It was time to report what he had been learning.


	19. Chapter 19

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Darien sat in class next to Stephen who looked at him questioningly. He asked, "So, you notice women after all?"

Darien chuckled. "I noticed her. She's… everything to me."

"She's hot too." He held up his hands in surrender when Darien glared at him. "Just an observation. She's obviously crazy about you."

He nodded, "I got lucky there."

Trista walked in, smiled at Darien, and waved. Stephen laughed at her and shouted out, "He's living with his very hot girlfriend! You don't stand a chance!" He then leaned over and whispered to Darien, "You can tell Serena the message is being passed on."

Darien smiled, "She'll be glad to know that."

Trista grew pale. "You have a girlfriend?!"

Darien nodded, "I do." He then pulled up a photo of her on his phone and held it out. He bristled when some guys from class rushed to see it and whistled in appreciation.

Stephen smirked at his reaction. He then added, "She's the kindest person you've ever met too. He's a lucky bastard."

The professor had walked in during that, and it drew everyone's attention. He asked, "Darien's dating?"

Darien was uncomfortable with all of the attention, but he nodded. "I am. I'm dating Serena Tsukino."

Professor Billings narrowed his eyes and held out his hand. "Show me the picture of her." Darien handed it to him and watched his surprised reaction. "Interesting. Hurt her, and we'll have problems."

Darien's eyes opened wide. "You know her?"

"I do." He then changed subjects. "Time to get to the lecture."

After class, Darien hung back to talk to his professor. "You know her?"

"I worked with her in the past."

He narrowed his eyes, "You did?"

Professor Billings nodded. "It's probably better to ask her about it."

"That makes sense. From what I know about her, I agree."

"So, you do know about her?" Darien nodded to him, and Professor Billings smiled. "Good. Tell Serena I said hello."

Andrew smiled when he saw Serena walk into the arcade. She was alone and walked up to him. "And, how are you today, Andrew?"

"I'm doing well." He set his towel down. "I've heard about you and Darien."

She paused and looked at him, "What?"

"Isn't it… fast?"

She shook her head and leaned on the counter. "I'm in love with him completely. I'm not going to hurt him."

Andrew sighed and nodded, "He's so guarded, and yet he let you in completely. I just worry about him."

She locked eyes with him. "I won't hurt him."

"I'm sorry. I just-"

"Don't. Don't apologize for watching out for him. Just know that we're both looking out for him now." She smiled at Andrew. "You'll just have to share him now."

"That, I can do."

"Serena!"

She spun around and smiled, "Lita! I'm so happy to see you." She ran over and hugged her.

Lita looked over at Andrew, "Who's he? He looks like an ex-boyfriend of mine."

Serena shook her head, "Which one?"

"Steve."

Serena rolled her eyes, "They look nothing alike. Steve has black hair!"

"They have the same smile." Lita insisted.

"Well, his name is Andrew, and he has a serious girlfriend."

Andrew chuckled. "One of The Crew?" Serena nodded.

Lita's eyes lit up at someone behind Serena. "Who's that?"

Serena turned to look at who she was talking about. She then smirked, "That man I'll fight you over. That's Darien, and he's all mine."

Lita smiled at her. "Nice!"

Serena smiled at Darien, "How was class?"

"Stephen sent a message to you. He wanted you to know that your message has been passed on."

"I knew I liked him."

He growled. "Hey."

She gave him a sultry look, "You know I love you."

His expression softened, "I do. And, I love you too."

"I'll remind you later tonight how much I'm yours." She then kissed his cheek.

He gave her a heated look. "I absolutely look forward to it."

"I bet you do. Also, tonight, I'll teach you how to dance at a club. We'll probably have to go back."

"How is that supposed to sound fun?"

She gave him a sultry look. "Wait until I teach you how to dance with me. You'll love it. It includes lots of touching. I like the way you touch me."

He gulped and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Let's go, and you can teach me at our apartment." He pulled out keys and handed them to her. "These are yours."

She smiled at him, and without looking away from him, she said, "Lita this is Darien. Darien this is Lita. Lita, I'll catch up with you later."

He then took her to the apartment, and she used her key to get in.

She dropped her bookbag and smiled at him. "Lucky you're comfortable touching me, intimately."

He smirked, "I'm more than comfortable with it." He pulled her close and held her ass. "How's this?"

She shook her head and spun in his arms. She placed his hand very low on her stomach and his other hand right up under her breasts. She then ground her ass against his cock. "This is how we dance together. Your hands are allowed to roam my body. You might have noticed that this club is a bit racy in how people dance together."

He swallowed hard. "Yes. This is good. I like this."

She stepped out of his arms, pulled out her phone, and linked it to his speakers. She then blasted club music and stepped back into his arms to dance with him.

Darien placed his hands on her where she had originally placed them. He spoke into her ear. "This ends in the bedroom, right?"

She nodded. "That's the point of dancing like this."

He brought the hand under her breasts up and cupped her breast. His other hand slid down and cupped her pussy over her clothes. "You'll have to instruct me. How far is too far?"

She ground her ass against his cock. "You're good."

"What?! I can dance with you like this in that club?"

She nodded, "We need to keep our cover and not tip off Beryl's minions. They need to think I'm a hooker you prefer. It's the only reason I'd be there. Men there take liberties with their hookers."

"So, you want me to treat you like a hooker?"

"Are we going to have a problem with this again?" She turned off the music and faced him. "We both enjoy dancing like that. I know you wouldn't normally touch me like that in public, but it could be worse. It could be an actual hooker you're touching like that."

"Or, another man touching you." He pulled her close and held her. "I don't want that at all." He kissed her neck and pulled her back to how they were dancing. "I'll have to just get over it. Honestly, it's not a hardship at all to hold you like this." He pinched her nipple through her shirt. He then ground his cock against her ass.

"Just think of it as a form of role play. It's just a game we're both playing, one that I'm actually enjoying. It's fun."

He growled, "Put the music back on. I think I got this."

He tried to put himself in the mindset. The music started, and he pulled her roughly against him. He cupped her pussy through her clothes and put his hand on her breast. He held her tightly to him and kissed her neck. She ran her hand up behind her and ran her fingers through his hair as she danced to the music. He began rubbing himself up against her rhythmically. "Yea, I've got this."

She smirked. "You sure do." She then moaned out, "Now, it's time for a break. Take me to bed."

Meanwhile, Kunzite sat across the table from a nervous looking computer tech, Scott. The guy was always fidgety around him. He had no clue why. He asked, "Why in the world do you always seem nervous around me?"

"I…" Scott swallowed, "You have a bit of a reputation around here and… Honestly, you're incredibly capable, and I don't ever want to come off as lacking."

"I already knew your boss was an ass." He shook his head. "Whenever I request something like this, everyone knows to give it to you. I won't work with anyone else, you're the best. But, since he's pissed I won't work with him, he is apparently petty enough to not tell you that."

Scott swallowed and his eyes were huge. "Wow, that's… Wow. That means a lot coming from you." His back straightened, and he calmed down. He then pulled out his laptop and said, "So, whoever shot Jadeite is good. Really good." He pointed at the screen that showed ten different camera feeds from the area. They were all black. "They knocked out each and every camera. Whoever did it is incredibly skilled, and they left no clues behind. It's seriously good work. I'd love to meet whoever did it, they're brilliant!" He noticed his distraction and got back on topic. "All of the cameras went down at the same time, so it's hard to tell where the attack came from."

Kunzite smirked. There was a reason he always asked for Scott. "But, you've found something."

"Yes. I believe the gunman was in fact a gunwoman." He pulled up a photo. "Someone ran a stop light, and she was at the corner. It was just bad luck for her. It tracks with the time of his shooting. I can just make out long hair and heels. Other than that, the camera was focused on the car."

"Wow, good job. It's not a lot to go off, but it's more than we had."

"Wait, I found more." He smiled when he pulled up the death records for Tokyo. "The people at the club said Jadeite was dead, shot in the chest, but there's no death record yet for him. He was identified by people at the scene."

"Shit. That means… What does that mean?"

"That, coupled with the skill of the hacker, means this isn't a rival. This screams Federal Government Agency all over it."

"You're shitting me!"

"Nope."

"You're sure? You really think the feds faked his death, and he's rolled on Beryl?"

"Yup. That's what it seems like." He hesitated. "I… I did some more digging. I hacked the club guest list for that night. Darien Shields was on it."

Kunzite stared at him. "You're fucking brilliant. Darien turned Jadeite, wow."

Scott handed Kunzite a sheet of paper, "This lists his address, which University he attends, and his class schedule."

Kunzite smiled, "Lucky for me you're a genius." He took the piece of paper and placed it in his pocket. "Time to meet an old friend. And, no one else would have gotten all of that from ten black cameras. Very well done." He had quite a lot to report now.


	20. Chapter 20

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Darien stared at Serena and shook his head. "No, tonight we role play." He pulled her against him. He would give her all the sex she wanted, but he was also coming to a realization. Her cuffing him and the role playing didn't make him feel demeaned; it was kinky. It had really turned him on.

She nodded, "I trust you completely."

"You're okay playing the hooker? I'm realizing I have some kinks. While I don't want an actual hooker, it would be fun to pretend with you. I enjoyed our role play when you cuffed me."

"I promise, it's okay." She unbuttoned several buttons on her shirt to get into character. She was glad she was wearing a sexy bra that she could expose.

He kissed her hard on the lips and grabbed her ass in his hands. He gave her a heated look. "I don't know how to start."

She smiled at him. "That's because you've never hired a hooker."

"I haven't."

"Let's just go with you assuming that whatever you want from me, you expect to get." She kissed his cheek. "Trust me to tell you if you take it too far."

He nodded and looked at her breasts. He wanted to touch them so badly. He remembered what she said, so he pulled her back against his chest and grabbed a breast in each hand. "Your boobs are so fucking big. They get me so hard." He pressed his cock up against her ass. "I'm going to fuck your sweet cunt tonight." He moved one hand down her stomach, under her skirt and panties, found her clit and pinched it. He then ran his fingers through the folds of her pussy. "You're very wet, good girl. I knew you wanted it from me. You like it when I call and hire you, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. You're such a good fuck. No one gets me off like you."

"Maybe you shouldn't be just anyone's whore." He flicked her clit. "Maybe I should pay you to be just mine. Would you like that? You'd have to please me anytime I wanted you to." He thrust two fingers into her. "Fair warning, my appetite for sex is insatiable. I'll have you so many times you'll be walking funny."

"Yes! The sex is so good. I'll be at your beck and call."

He shook his head. "No, I won't have to call you. You'll stay with me and sleep in my bed. That way, I can fuck you anytime I want." He flicked her clit.

She moaned, "I please you that much?"

He chuckled darkly. "You really do. You can't believe how much I like fucking your tight cunt."

She pulled off her panties. "I want that. I'll submit to you anytime you want. I'll be just yours. It'll be expensive though. I get a lot of money doing what I do."

"I'm happy to pay you enough to keep you. Just thinking of you makes me hard." He tried to think of how he should take her. He smirked. He then pushed her to her hands and knees. He flipped up her skirt, bearing her ass and wet pussy. He then unzipped his pants and thrust his rock hard cock into her tight heat. He then grabbed the globes of her ass and squeezed. "You'll take whatever I give you whenever I want it. And right now, you're going to let me fuck you like this." He leaned forward a bit and pulled off her shirt and bra. He lightly palmed her breasts. He then fucked her hard and felt her breasts bounce in his hands. He heard his balls slapping against her ass, and it pleased him. "Tell me how much you like it like this!" He demanded.

She moaned. "Your cock is so big. You feel incredible." She shrieked out in pleasure. "I like it hard, and you know just how to hit my g-spot. I'll let you take me any way you want.

He growled, pulled out of her, and thrust his fingers in her. "Any way?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He laid her on her back and told her to spread her legs. He then asked. "Can I bite you?"

She nodded. "Yes, you can."

He bit her shoulder and looked at her. She moaned. "So hot."

He decided to trust her. He put her ankles on his shoulders, thrust into her, and bit her leg, leaving a mark. He then proceeded to fuck her hard and as frantically as he wanted to. He lost himself in her. He flicked her clit, and they both orgasmed together. He spilled himself inside her.

She smiled at him. "So, our back story is that you're paying me to be yours completely, and the sex is fucking amazing."

He smirked. "That sums it up."

"And, you're into biting."

"So are you."

"Sounds like we're really perfect for each other."

He picked her up and carried her to bed. He pulled her close and said, "I'm going to be fucking my hooker again soon. I'm paying a lot for you. I need to make sure I get my money's worth."

Thirty minutes later, he had her tied to the shower head by her wrists. They were both naked and the shower was off. He used his hand to paint her with chocolate sauce and whipped cream then licked and ate it off of her, driving her completely wild. She was screaming out how much she wanted him and how turned on she was. She was also cursing. When they were both so keyed up, he untied her, turned the shower on to hot, and fucked her against the tiled wall while the water washed over them. When they both orgasmed, he carefully washed them off in the shower and washed their hair. She was limp in his arms from the pleasure he'd rung out of her. He then towled them both dry and brought her to the bed again.

She gave him a sloppy smile, "Wow. That was incredible. Maybe I should be paying you to do that to me."

He gave a low chuckle, "I'm glad you liked it that much. I assure you that I enjoyed that immensely."

"We don't have to play hooker and John for you to do that again. Regular Serena likes that very much. Actually, I liked all of it. When you get demanding, it's sexy, never scary. Probably because I know if I said stop, you would in a heartbeat. It makes it so we can go farther with our play."

He laid half over her naked body and raked his eyes over her. "I'm so glad to hear you trust me. And, you're right. I would stop." He gave her a cocky grin. "I'll enjoy finding new ways to please you. You curse like a sailor during sex." She blushed, and he shook his head. "Don't be embarrassed. It's sexy to hear that coming from your mouth, knowing it's from the pleasure I'm bringing you."

She cocked her head to the side and said, "You're getting confident in bed really quickly. I guess that makes sense though. Especially with how big your cock is and how talented you are. They warned us in the agency about guys like you. Ones that could take us to bed and get us to spill all our secrets over pillow talk."

"And, what secrets should I be trying to get out of you now?" He smirked and kissed her breasts.

She moaned. "That I lied to them all when I told them that I just wanted to be an agent. I was too scared to say what I really wanted."

"What is it that you really wanted?" He looked into her eyes.

"Something that I was sure didn't exist. The perfect man for me. One that made me feel safe for the first time. One that could get me to drop my walls and still not change who I am. One who saw me and encouraged me to learn more about myself and my goals. One I could stand side by side with and encourage him in his. I told Andrew that boys wanted things, and I didn't want to make someone else a priority, but that wasn't quite true. I didn't want to prioritize someone I found dull. I like learning more about you and hearing about your day. You're interesting. I found all of that and even more in you. I love it when you open up to me. I know you don't do that with anyone else. I love that you found someone in me that you could trust enough to do that. I won't let you down. I also didn't even think to put sex like that on the list. It should have been."

He pulled her up against his chest so she couldn't see his tears. "I… You're all I ever wanted too." He knew she could hear the tears in his voice. He was choked up, and he couldn't elaborate even if he could find the right words. He hoped she got it.

She kissed his shoulder. "I completely understand you. Don't worry."

He said, "You really are perfect for me."


	21. Chapter 21

Blueeyeddeivl06 thank you for being my wonderful beta!

Happy New Year! I'm putting out an extra chapter today. I've gotten some questions on what is coming with a certain Kunzite and here it is. I really hope you like it.

As crazy as 2020 was, it was the year I started really writing. It was something I was always scared to do. I'm glad I got out there and tried it. I've gotten so much encouragement and people who I only know by a screen name, but I'm still thrilled to hear from them every time. Truly from my heart, thank you all. And thank you to my readers too. You're all important to me.

Artemis frowned. He'd been so skeptical of Luna when she was originally brought into the agency. He voiced his opinion loudly to the then director, who only defended her. When the director proved to be the mole, it didn't help his opinion of her. He was so angry in general after the discovery that, by that point, he didn't stop to think about who it was who actually brought her in and trusted her. Over the years, he watched her interactions with Serena, and his feelings turned from distrust to trust then from admiration to love. But by then, he'd given her a bad impression of him, he feared. All he felt he could do is remind her that he did, in fact, love her.

Luna sat back in her apartment and sighed. Artemis had just spoken with her, again. He kept asking her to go out with him. She loved him, but she was afraid to admit it. She spent so much of her life watching out for herself that she didn't know if she could really let him in. She sighed again. She really wanted to.

Luna noticed that an alert went off on her computer. She opened it up and sighed. According to her sources, Nephrite had arrived in Tokyo. It was time to go again. She just hoped Serena stayed safe.

Nephrite walked into the back door of the club and into Jadeite's former office. He sat at his desk chair and sighed. He didn't understand how Beryl could shrug off Jadeite's death so easily. She had said that this was all for their revenge. For their family, for the Shields, against the government agents that killed them all. Now, the tight knit family was down a member, and she didn't care.

He thought back to when they brought Kunzite in. He was the last one she had managed to get. They had all been eager to avenge their parents. Locating Kunzite had been harder though. She acted like he was so important to their mission. Yet, now he wondered what her motive really was.

He was glad that Zoisite seemed to have the same problem with her that he seemed to. Although, after that initial conversation, neither said anything more. You didn't express doubts of Beryl and live.

He looked at the computer on the desk and used Jadeite's login. He'd figured it out easily recently. When he did, he noticed that Jadeite had recently ejected a flash drive. He couldn't find any more information on it. He wondered if it had something to do with his death.

He was restless. His friend was dead, and there wasn't anything he could do about it. He called the person who handled the club. "Get me the guest list the bouncer had. I want to know who Jadeite invited in that night."

Jadeite was finally enjoying himself. Raye had walked in and gave him a sultry look. She asked, "How's your 'bullet wound'?"

He flexed and hid any pain. "I don't feel it at all."

She rolled her eyes, "Bullshit, you winced."

"No, I didn't." He raked his eyes over her body. "I can prove to you I'm fine. Let me take you for a spin."

She undressed him with her eyes. "Think you can keep up?"

"I know I can. I'll have you begging me for more."

"Those are big words."

"I have a big cock to back them up with." He motioned to his crotch. "Want to see?"

She looked interested. "Actually, yes. Pull it out. If it's as big as you pretend it is, I'll fuck you right now."

He was so glad he was so painfully hard right now. His dick would be at its best. He opened his pants, whipped it out, and was proud of how big he was. He looked at her, and he grew impossibly harder. She was obviously pleased with what she saw. Her eyes were almost black with desire.

She threw a condom packet at him, and he caught it. She said, "Put that on, and give it your best shot. So far, I'm very impressed." She stripped off her clothes and stood there naked. His blood roared in his ears.

He had her screaming herself hoarse in pleasure. By the end of the night, she was under his skin so deep he knew he couldn't let her go. He was a goner over her. He pulled her close and held her. "If you think I'm letting you go, you don't know anything about me."

Kunzite had given his full report, and he had his orders and a plan. It was time to meet Darien. He used his lock pick on the door of Darien's apartment and stepped in. He heard loud sex noises coming from the bedroom. Whoever was in there with Darien was having a very good time and had a very dirty mouth. He heard her orgasm loudly, and he waited for Darien to appear.

Darien had Serena orgasming loudly and screaming out his name. He loved his girl and how much pleasure he wrung out of her. He was glad he pleased her. When they were sated, he got up to get a drink of water for them. He was glad he still had the apartment. He liked having sex with her in all the rooms there. It gave them a measure of privacy that even a sound proofed room didn't during the middle of the day. He pulled on a pair of boxers and walked out of the room.

Kunzite saw Darien walk out in his boxers and said, "You might want to send the chick away. I'm Kunzite, and it's time to talk."

Darien stopped in his tracks and shook his head. "Serena, get out here! Oh, and make sure you're dressed."

Serena reluctantly dressed and walked out. Darien was sitting on the couch across from a guy sitting in the armchair. She went and sat in Darien's lap.

Kunzite rolled his eyes, "You won't want her here for this."

Darien shook his head, "I prefer her with me. Go ahead and talk, Kunzite."

Serena didn't react, but it was a close thing. She was glad she had knives hidden all over the apartment. She would defend the man she loved with her very life.

Kunzite sighed, "I know you got Jadeite to roll on Beryl." He looked expectantly at Darien. "Now, will you ask her to leave?"

Serena's eyes danced with mirth, "Keep underestimating me. That'll be fun. What makes you say something you can't prove? And, how in the hell did you break into this apartment? It's not… easy. That, I'm sure of."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "And, how are you involved with Darien?"

"You talk first."

"I'm asking the questions. Tell me now."

She rolled her eyes. "In that case, I'm the hooker he pays to keep himself balls deep in. Who are you?"

Kunzite scoffed, "Bullshit, you're a hooker. Who are you?"

"Who are you?"

Darien grew frustrated, "Tell me you figured out that Beryl killed your parents and mine!"

Kunzite narrowed his eyes and said, "I figured it out years ago."

"So then, why do you work for Beryl?" Serena asked. "And, why help her when she lied to you all?!"

"You seem to know a lot for some whore."

She rolled her eyes. "Cards on the table, I'm no whore. But you, you're as suspicious as a cop. That's what you are, aren't you?"

"Are you the fed that shot him?"

So, she was right. "Nope, but she's a friend. Want to see his corpse?"

He wasn't fooled. "Nope. I'd like to talk to him again though."

She held out her hand. "Show me your badge first."

He pulled out his badge and tossed it to her. She went and grabbed her cell to make a call. "Run this badge number." She then read the number, and Amy hacked the police database. She turned to look at Kunzite. "So, undercover cop Kunzite, what do you want?"

He scowled, "Your hacker got into the police database. I'd like to meet him."

"Her. And, you will if you cooperate."

"I'll cooperate, I'll tell you something you don't know. Beryl doesn't care that Jadeite is dead. Nephrite and Zoisite aren't very happy about it."

"Jadeite's not dead."

"Since you aren't his whore, who are you?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "We're actually together. It was my parents that were trying to help his parents stop the Dark Kingdom."

"Tsukino?!" He looked shocked.

"Yes, Serena Tsukino."

He looked incredibly impressed. "I was an undercover cop trying to stop various drug rings when Beryl came to me to recruit me. My unit decided to run with it, and I played hard to get. She trusts me completely because I didn't come to her. I was thrilled that I would get revenge for my parents. It's good to see you again, Darien. Although, from what I read, you don't remember me."

"I don't, but I look forward to getting to know you."

"Same here. Nephrite is here in Tokyo and taking over for Jadeite. I'll keep tabs on him."

Serena looked at her texts and smiled. "You're quite a talented cop. And now you officially report to me. You'll get the call, don't worry. I'm running this, and Darien is helping bring you all in." She looked at Darien, "Don't think he counts towards your record. He was already working the case."

"I just want to impress you. I'm not worried about my record." He kissed her on the head.

She flicked her eyes to his crotch. "You're very impressive."

Kunzite ignored the innuendo and asked, "Who will be my contact?"

"Mina. She's not here, so it'll be perfect. We can keep her in the shadows for now. Fair warning: She's hot, and you're her type. She always gets what she wants."

"I'm a lot of girls' type."

She laughed, "You have no clue what you're getting into with her."


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blueeyeddeivl06 thank you for being my wonderful beta!

Nephrite took a big drink from his glass of whiskey and scowled. It darkly amused him that he was back to day drinking now. He'd thought he'd found family and revenge as part of the Dark Kingdom, and now he felt totally lost. He looked at the guest list for what must be the hundredth time. Jadeite died the night he met with Darien Shields. That was a fact. The problem was that he didn't know what that meant. Did he find something out from Darien that got him killed or was Darien somehow involved in his death?

He took another swig and deleted the guest list, using the program on the flash drive that Zoisite had given them. It would make sure whatever he wanted gone would stay gone. He didn't want Beryl knowing about the new development if she didn't already. He wondered if Jadeite had done the same thing and if that was why a flash drive had been recently ejected from the computer. Shit. There were too many questions.

There was a knock on the door, and the guy told him the girls were ready. Nephrite refilled his glass and followed him out of the room. Beryl was specific on how to keep guys loyal. Hookers was top on the list. Now was time to check out the new batch and see what he thought of them.

He sat back in a chair in the club and watched as they came out dressed in barely anything. He took another drink of whiskey and said, "Turn on some music. I want to watch you all dance. Make it really sexy." The music began, and he watched them all move. They were perfect and obviously knew what they were doing. He smirked. They would work out well. After enjoying watching the show for a while, he nodded, "You'll all do. Make sure to show up tonight, and you'll all get paid to entertain my men."

One woman with spectacular curves walked up to him boldly and said, "And, what if you're the one I want to entertain?" She placed her hand on his chest and gave him a seductive look.

He stepped back, and her hand fell away. "I'm a look, but don't touch kind of guy. I don't hire hookers."

"I could give it to you for free."

"Not interested." He leveled a look at her. "Just move along, and do as you're told." He finished his drink and put the glass down, walking away from her.

He stepped back into his office and cursed. He was miserable. Revenge was turning out to be a poor substitute for happiness.

Kunzite had heard from his superior. He was now working with the government agency going after the Dark Kingdom. He was glad. It meant more resources and being brought into what was clearly an exceptional team.

He knocked on the apartment door in front of him. He'd been given the number and told to be there immediately. A bluenette opened the door and smiled at him. Introductions were quickly made. He stepped further in the apartment and saw Jadeite there. "Glad to see you."

"Awe. I didn't know you cared." Jadeite smirked.

"How's the afterlife treating you?"

Jadeite said, "It's been enlightening. Bitch killed my father."

"And my parents. I'm sorry I couldn't say anything. I'm undercover."

"How did you find out?"

"I was fucking there. My Dad told me to hide, and I obeyed. I was so scared I couldn't do anything. I vowed never to feel that helpless again."

Amy spoke up, "Seems like you have more in common with Serena than we knew."

"What're you talking about?"

"She watched her parents be slaughtered. She was hidden away in a secret panel in the wall while it happened. She convinced the agency to start training her then. By the end of a week, she could field strip and reassemble ten different guns blindfolded."

Jadeite reeled at that information. "She saw that?"

Amy nodded, "I'll show you the report on what happened to them if you want. Just know half the agents who read it threw up."

"How old was she?" Kunzite asked.

"Six."

He laughed and said, "And, she tried to convince me she was just a hooker."

Jadeite said, "Hey, I'm right there with you. I even gave Darien the money to take her home. I wonder what they did with it?"

Amy smiled, "She gave it to a family man who could use it."

"Too bad. I was trying to help him get laid."

Amy laughed, "Knowing them, he did."

Kunzite nodded, "I heard them having sex when I broke into his apartment. I'll believe that. She was very enthusiastic."

Amy blushed, "She's… they're in love. It's actually really nice. Serena was always only focused on work. I'm glad she found him."

The door opened and in walked Serena and Darien. She smiled at Kunzite and said. "Your boss is quite a character. He seems pleased that you'll be working with us." She chuckled and said, "He met Mina. She'll be the one working with you. His exact words were 'he doesn't stand a chance'."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that she's hot. And, the plan on how to bring her in is… going to test your ability to stay professional with her."

He snorted out a laugh, "It's not like she's going to be acting as my hooker."

The room grew quiet. Darien said, "Hookers and booze. That's what Beryl expects to keep you all in line."

Kunzite sighed, "Is that really the best way?"

Kunzite walked out of the apartment and to the club. Their response to him when he objected was that he was known for hiring hookers, so it wouldn't be a stretch. She would do her part and make sure it was believable that he'd come back for more. He'd done it in the past.

He was ushered straight in, and Nephrite looked up in surprise. "What're you doing here? Did Beryl send you?"

He shook his head. He'd been told that Mina was here and part of the hookers that had just been brought in. It was important that it looked like she came from Beryl's generosity after Nephrite's screening of them.

"I'm looking for some fun, and I'd heard you hired some new entertainment. I was hoping you'd give me the first pick of them. Then I'll get out of your hair."

Nephrite nodded and pressed a button on his desk. "Get the girls ready, and make sure they're looking sexy. I have a friend here that needs a bit of fun." He then clicked off the button. "I call this batch the DD girls." He chuckled at his own comment.

Kunzite smiled, "Thanks, Neph. I assume that I can touch to check out the goods. I know you're the 'no touch' type."

"Go for it. It's a preference that I don't use hookers. Have your fun. Oh, and watch out for the redhead with the tight ass. She's looking for a man with power. She tried to get me earlier."

"I'm feeling like a blond with big tits today anyway. But, thanks for the warning." He smiled and pointed at Nephrite's drink. "Back to day drinking?"

He nodded, "Jadeite fucking died fifteen feet from where you're standing." He stood and brought his drink with him. "Let's go get you something to play with."

They walked out, and the women were gathered. He had a description of Mina and, fuck, she was hot. He felt his cock surge to life.

Nephrite crooked his fingers at the girls and said, "You! Come here. You're his type."

He watched Mina step forward. She was so damn much his type. He smirked. This was going to be easy to show interest in her. The hard part was going to be leaving here with her and not burying himself inside of her, watching her fall apart as he fucked her. She dripped of sex.

She walked up to him confidently and stood before him. "Do I please you?"

He reached out, grabbed her ass, and pulled her towards him then brought his other hand to her breast. He pinched her nipple, and she moaned. "You'll be pleasing me very soon." He wanted her desperately. He used the situation to his advantage. He pulled her barely there top down and a breast spilled out. DD was right. He then licked it and bit her nipple just enough to make her moan. His cock was painfully hard now. He knew when a girl was faking it, and that moan wasn't faked at all. His eyes flicked up to hers, and he sucked her nipple in his mouth. Her back arched, and she pressed herself to him, running her fingers through his hair. He stepped back and said, "Fix your shirt." He then looked at Nephrite. "You sure do know my taste in women. I'm taking this one with me." He grabbed her ass. "She'll be a good girl and do whatever I want. Won't you?"

She smirked and said, "I'm yours to do with as you please."

Nephrite laughed and rubbed his hands. "I'll put her in the books as yours. If you want to try out another one, just let me know."

Kunzite thanked him and pulled her out of the club. Once they were outside and still in sight of the club security camera feed, he pushed her up against the wall and pulled out her other breast. "We don't want this one being neglected." He sucked and nipped and had her moaning. He then fixed her shirt and smirked. He knew he now had her thoroughly worked up. He used all the time he had to keep up appearances to his full advantage. Now he just had to hope that, when they were away from having to put on a show, she'd let him find his release with her. He never wanted a woman this much.

They made their way to his apartment. He knew that they may be followed, and he pulled her inside and pressed her against the door. "So, you're Mina. Wanna fuck?"

She didn't even play hard to get. "Yes. Put on a condom and finish what you started." She reached down his pants and grabbed his cock. "Come and get it, big boy. This'll be fun."

"It'll be more than fun." He stripped them both, laid her down, and licked and sucked her cunt. He loved hearing her orgasm. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard. "Scream for me," he demanded, before he put on a condom and shook her whole world. She met him thrust for thrust, and she drove him fucking wild. She was by far the best he'd ever had. He gave her a cocky grin when she came screaming out his name. He pulled her close and said, "You're not leaving this bed yet. I'm going to have you again as soon as I recover." He raked his eyes over her body. "It'll be easy for everyone to believe that I keep coming back for more. You're an amazing fuck, and if you really were a whore, I'd keep you." He pinched her nipple.

She smirked at him, "Oh, it's me keeping you. You aren't going to be capable of walking away from me."

Nephrite figured he was being a good friend to Kunzite, giving him Mina. She was hot and his type. He made a note in the ledger that she was his until he was tired of her. He then switched gears. He had Beryl to please now. She was already growing impatient. He didn't know what to think about her, but he knew it wasn't time to show his cards to her yet.


	23. Chapter 23

blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Nephrite took a sip of his drink and sent his men out. Their orders were to shake down the local shop owners and demand protection money. It was time to start making the Dark Kingdom a widely known name. He glanced over the list. OSA-P, The Crown Arcade, the bridal shop, a pet shop, and a clock shop were among the long list of places that would be approached today. Next week, anyone who didn't deliver the money would receive an unwelcome surprise. The destruction would be good for morale. His men liked wrecking things.

He went back to thoughts of Jadeite's last night and what Darien Shields being there meant. He was unsettled. His father always joked about the last name. He'd say, "Son, we're the Shields' shields. Don't you forget that." And, now he was almost sure that Darien was the reason that Jadeite was dead. Was his father still right when he betrayed them?

He took another sip of his whiskey and poured himself some more. He sat back and waited for updates to roll in. Just as he did, the first one came. OSA-P would need to be taught a lesson, soon.

Serena sat at the counter of the arcade and was laughing and chatting with Andrew and Melvin. Molly was on her way to join them. Serena grew serious and said, "Melvin, you have great eyes. Have you ever thought of different glasses? The ones you wear hide them completely."

"I… I do? They do?"

"Yes, you do. I thought that was obvious. Hasn't Molly told you she likes your eyes?"

He frowned, "No, she hasn't."

"Probably because she can't see them! That is, unless you take them off when you kiss her."

He blushed. "I hadn't thought of that. What if I get contacts instead? I want her to notice my eyes. I'm… I like her a lot."

Serena smiled at him. "What a great idea!"

He smiled as Molly walked through the door of the arcade. "Don't tell her. It'll be a surprise."

"I wouldn't dream of it." She smirked to herself.

Just then, two brutish looking men walked into the arcade. They walked over to Andrew and asked to speak to the owners. He replied that his parents owned the place. They proceeded to tell him they'd be back in a week for protection money, and if he didn't pay up, there would be trouble. Serena had ducked her head down and hid her face. She didn't want to risk being recognized. One of them she'd seen at the club the other night.

Once they left, she straightened up and scowled. "Assholes!" Molly looked shocked by her language. "Really, I feel like that's justified!"

Molly's cell rang then, and she answered it. It was her mom to tell her the same thing had happened at the jewelry store, and she told them to go to hell. Molly grew pale. She was afraid for her mother.

Serena looked at Andrew. "I'll watch the counter. You go talk to your Dad. He's in a group for small business owners in Tokyo, right?" Andrew nodded. "Have him make some calls and find out who's been threatened also."

Andrew gave her a measured look, nodded, and walked off. He went to go collect the information that Serena had asked for. He didn't know why, but he felt she could help.

Serena comforted Molly. "Don't worry. The police will get involved. Also, you both came through the last attack."

"Yea, but there was some badass woman there to save us."

"There was?"

"Yea, she kept them from killing me." Her hand visibly shook.

"What makes you think she wouldn't be there for you again?"

Molly paused and thought. "You think she will?"

Serena nodded, "Why not?"

Melvin drew Molly's attention. "Serena, do you mind if we take off?" She shook her head. "Molly, let's go see how your Mom's doing. Let's see if she's still okay." They then said their goodbyes and left. Serena was incredibly impressed with Melvin in this moment. He was good to her. She liked that.

Nephrite grew restless and walked out of his office at the club, heading for the park. What he was doing wasn't working. The alcohol did nothing to dull the pain of his friend's death. He didn't know what he wanted anymore, and he was drifting. Seeing Kunzite suddenly helped him remember why. The four of them felt like a family, and he was furious that Beryl didn't get that.

He wandered the paths at the park and stopped short. Standing there looking at the lake was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He felt completely drawn to her. And his legs took him to her without conscious thought. He stood before her and stared.

When she had noticed him, he watched her face register something like shock. She smiled at him and said, "You look like someone I know."

He was startled by her statement. But, he did notice the sound of her voice made him grow warmer. "I do?"

"My future boyfriend."

He gave her a huge smile and said, "My name's Nephrite. Now I just need to hear my girlfriend's name."

She blushed. "Lita."

"Well, Lita. Care to join me for tea? I suddenly feel like switching my drink." She nodded, and he led her to a tea house.

Lita was reeling. The most handsome man she'd ever met was currently part of the Dark Kingdom. She'd heard from Kunzite and knew that it was very likely out of misplaced revenge. She needed him to want out. Something about him felt right. It didn't hurt that he was obviously incredibly muscled. He was sexy.

They sat at a table at the tea house, and he ordered them some tea and snacks. She loved the way he stared into her eyes. It made her feel beautiful and feminine. She also liked the fact that he was taller than her.

He said, "Tell me everything about you. I want to know it all."

She shook her head and smirked, "Nope. No way. I'll tell you some things, but I like to keep a little mystery. Can't have you losing interest in me."

He scoffed, "That won't happen. But, I'll listen to anything you want to tell me."

She wanted to catch him off guard. He looked like a man who was used to being in charge. "I think on our next date you need to be wearing something that shows off your muscles more. I find them incredibly sexy. I want to run my hands over them."

His eyes blew wide. "I absolutely will. Anything for you."

"In that case…" She moved her foot under the table and rubbed it against his leg. "Take me dancing. I want to be able to press myself against you."

"Yes. I know the perfect club." His eyes were so dilated they were almost black. "Want to go tonight?"

"Can you get me in? I'm not old enough to get in on my own."

He scoffed, "I run the place. I can get you in. I'll send you a car to pick you up tonight. I'll make sure my business is done before you get there."

She took a bite of her food and moaned in pleasure. She watched his body go rigid when she did. She then asked for his phone and put her phone number and address in. "Just let me know what time to be ready."

Just then, there was a commotion, and some of Nephrite's men came in explaining about the protection money due next week. Everyone in the whole place was obviously nervous while it happened. He saw Lita's smile dim. He hated that. He would send someone later today to tell the owner they don't owe money. He wanted to protect the place of their first date. It was special to him.

Nephrite sat in his office with a glass of water in his hand. He took a sip as he ran through what else he had to do before eight that night when Lita would be picked up. He'd already sent men back to the tea house to let them know that they didn't owe them money anymore. He felt good about that.

He stood and walked out the door, approaching the staff already there. "I'm going to have a woman here with me tonight. She's my girlfriend, and her name's Lita. She gets anything she wants, no questions asked. If she's thrilled with her treatment here tonight, there's a large tip in it for everyone. Make sure to pass that along. It benefits you all. They all nodded and assured him they would make sure she was taken care of. "Oh, and tell the hookers to stay away from me. I don't want her feeling uncomfortable." He paused and thought. "If Kunzite comes with his, she's allowed near us. I don't have to worry about her trying to flirt with me. He'll keep her satisfied."

He sat at his desk and smiled for the first time in a while. It didn't dull the pain of Jadeite's death, but meeting Lita was huge. Something told him that she was going to be the center of his world for a long time.

He called Kunzite. "I need a favor."

"Well, I owe you one. The woman you picked for me is incredible."

"I met someone."

"What?!"

"I met a woman, and I'm already crazy about her. When you eventually meet her, I need you to know she's not some fling."

"What's the favor, and what's her name?"

"Her name's Lita, and the favor is to treat her like she's important. You tend to ignore every woman I date."

"I won't ignore this one." Kunzite was glad he led with her name. It gave him time to get his shock under control before he had to answer. "We're like brothers. I'll treat her well."

"Thanks. And it matters that you said that. I feel the same way."

Kunzite knew they had a way in now that wouldn't expose him if Nephrite didn't listen. He was relieved.


	24. Chapter 24

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Darien sat in the park and read his text book. Serena was in school, and his last lecture for the day was over. He chuckled over the fact that Serena was actually in school. She skipped often, and while that would normally bother him, he was perfectly okay with it since she had already graduated. It made it a non issue for him. Especially when they ended up tumbling into bed together in the afternoon after his last class.

Ring. Ring.

Darien answered the phone call on his burner phone from Kunzite. "You won't fucking belive this, Darien!"

"Hello to you too."

"Yea. Yea. Nephrite ran into Lita earlier. I know this because he called me telling me that he has a girlfriend, and she's special. He's never said that before."

"What!?"

"Yea. He's bringing her to the club tonight, and if I show, I'm supposed to 'treat her well.'"

"But… that wasn't orchestrated."

"I know, right?! This is great. She'll be a good way to gauge his reaction. I can't blow my cover. On top of that, she can eventually help bring him the truth about Jadeite and his parents."

Darien pinched the bridge of his nose. "She's going to have to lie to him."

"He'll fucking get over it. He's going to have to lie to her too." He laughed out. "Oh, and I did some quiet digging around. You know how he's ordered businesses to pay protection money? The tea house they went to for their 'first date' is exempt."

"I guess that's romantic..."

"Yea. I could see how it's odd though. Shit, he really lacks game, doesn't he? I might have to show up with Mina just to help him out."

"You just want Mina dancing up against you."

"So it's a win-win. I won't deny it. That girl is seriously fun to be with."

Darien let it go at that. He knew the truth. Hell, he felt that truth. He wanted to try to get into the plan for tonight too. He knew they couldn't go, but the idea of dancing with Serena like that made his blood rush south. "Just keep an eye on the girls. They matter to Serena a lot. If something happens, you answer to me. I know I don't hold any real authority-"

"You do. You're a Shields, and that still feels like it matters. I won't let you down, boss. Well, I better go. I should call Mina and tell her we should show up."

"Have fun."

"I plan to."

Darien hung up and stared at the lake. What the hell just happened? Kunzite called him "boss", and it mattered to him. He felt like he might belong in a group of friends, and it felt good. Really good.

Then he realized he was hearing a quiet mewling and noticed a bedraggled little kitten. It was dirty and incredibly skinny. He softly walked over and gently picked it up. She looked up at him and didn't appear scared at all. He cupped her softly and set her on the bench. "You stay there. I just have to pack up my things." She settled down and waited for him. He then put his book bag over his shoulder, pulled up a search for the nearest vet on his cell, and called. He explained the situation to the woman who answered, and she assured him they'd work him in.

He took the kitten into the vet's office and sat in the waiting room, holding the little bundle of dirt and fur. He was called back into an exam room and explained the circumstances to the vet. He examined the kitten, sent it back for tests, to be cleaned up, and checked for fleas. As that was happening, he asked Darien what his plan for the kitten was.

"As sappy as it sounds, my girlfriend would love her. We live together so it will be mine too. We're more than capable of taking care of a cat."

Once the shots were administered. The cat was handed back to him with special diet instructions. She was way too skinny and needed to put on weight. He went to pay the vet bill and the woman behind the counter shook her head. "We don't charge for the first vet visit when you rescue or adopt a pet. We work with a foster agency and like to support people choosing to do that too." He thanked them and knew he found a vet he would keep going to.

He then went and purchased a collar, leash, food, bed, litter and a litter box. He even decided to add quite a few toys. He then took her home and met Ikuko in the kitchen. He held up the kitten. "Well, I have a kitten for Serena. Please, tell me no one is allergic here."

"No one is. Wow, you really got her a cat. It's cute."

"I found it dirty and underfed at the park. I've already taken her to the vet. She checks out. She's just underweight."

"I love cats. I'll be happy to help with it while we all live here."

Darien thanked her and took the kitten up to their room. He was excited to surprise her.

When Kunzite hung up the phone, Mina rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot."

"What?"

"You really acted like I'm not here. You told him you'd call me."

He shrugged, "They were so damn sure I couldn't resist you. I don't want to give them the satisfaction of knowing the moment I saw you I wanted you. You don't know Jadeite, but he'll give me hell."

She shook her head at him and started to dress. "Well, I better go."

"Why?!" He didn't like that idea at all.

"I'm not some dirty little secret."

He pulled off her clothes and pushed her down on the bed. "Tomorrow. Tomorrow, I'll tell everyone that they were right."

"Tomorrow?"

"Right now I have other things I want to do with my mouth, and then tonight I'm taking you to the club."

She moaned when he licked her pussy. She then agreed, "Tomorrow then."

Lita called Serena after school and begged her to meet her at her place. Serena showed up and found Lita looking the most flustered she'd ever seen her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… everything. Oh, I don't know. I met Nephrite and… shit. He's amazing. Yea, I know he's the bad guy right now, but he's been lied to."

"You met Nephrite?"

"Yea. We're dating. It was fast and so great. He took me out for tea, and he's taking me to his club tonight. What am I going to wear?!" She looked nervous. "I don't like wearing overly revealing things."

"Calm down. You're the boss's girlfriend. He's known for not using hookers. You shouldn't look like one. Sexy and classy is the way you should go. If he wanted slutty, he could pay for that."

Lita took a breath. "You're right. I'm overthinking this."

"Are you okay with lying to him?"

"Of course I am. He's lying to me too."

"Good. Just checking you thought of that."

"I did. I'm going to have to not hang out with you girls now. He can't see us together."

"You can't, but you'll have Mina with you."

"It will be fun faking the beginning of a friendship with her."

"So tell me all about what happened."

Lita laid out the first meeting, the butterflies, the date, and the flirting. Her eyes sparked while she talked about him. Serena was secretly glad. She wanted to not only stop the Dark Kingdom, but also undo the damage they did to everyone. That meant befriending them all and making sure that Darien got to know them again. She liked the idea of her friend dating Darien's. It brought her a measure of peace. She thought her parents would be pleased too.

Serena heard her phone ring and she chucked, "Darien's so old fashioned. He can't text like a normal person." Lita smiled and told her to go ahead and pick up.

"Hey, Darien. You're on speaker phone. I'm with Lita right now, and we have something you should know."

"I already know and it's why I'm calling. Well, one of the reasons. Kunzite called me earlier. Nephrite called him to tell him he met a special girl, and he wanted Kunzite to treat her well. He was floored when he heard it was Lita."

Lita blushed. "He did that?"

"Yup. Kunzite and Mina will be at the club tonight as your backup."

"That's great news. I have Serena here helping me figure out what to wear."

Serena spoke up, "It's sweet that he's so crazy about her."

Darien added, "The tea house you had your first date at today no longer has to pay protection money. In a really weird way, it's-"

Lita cut in, "Don't say romantic. It's not. It does, however, point to the idea that he doesn't really like what he's doing and that he knows it's wrong. That makes me happy."

Serena smiled at her and hugged her. "What was the other reason you called?"

"I have a surprise for you, and I was wondering when you would get home."

Lita said, "I need her for thirty minutes more. We need to actually pick what I'm wearing. And I need help with my hair."

"Take all the time you need. I was just planning the evening and the surprise. I'll order take out for us. Any preference?"

"Surprise me. You know me well enough."

They hung up, and Lita gave her a huge smile. "He has a surprise for you. That's the sweetest thing! We're all so glad you found him. He's so good to you."

They spent the next half hour getting her ready. Her hair looked sexy and curled. Her green dress clung to her body, and her heels made her legs look incredibly long. She was so happy to be dating a man she could wear heels around, and he was still taller than her.


	25. Chapter 25

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Serena stepped into the front door of her house, and Ikuko smiled at her. "He's upstairs. That man really is a keeper." Serena thanked her and headed up.

She stepped into their room, and he'd set up a picnic on the floor and was sitting there. Delicious smells wafted up, and her stomach grumbled. "Dinner looks perfect. Thank you so much for this."

Derien smiled at her and pulled a kitten from behind his back with a pink bow around its neck. "I rescued her today, and all I could think about was how I wanted you to have her."

Tears raced to Serena's eyes. She took the kitten, brought it to her face, and kissed it. "She's perfect! I can't believe you got me a kitten. What's her name?"

"You get to choose that."

"Diana. I always thought it would be a good name for a cat."

He smiled at her. "And, why's that? Don't get me wrong. I love it."

"Diana is the Roman goddess of the hunt and domestic animals. How perfect is that for a cat?"

He stood, pulled her close, and kissed her head, "It's perfect. I'm so glad you like her."

She looked up at him with a tenderness in her eyes. "She's ours. That's really special to me. It's another part of our future together." She rested her head on his chest. "I'm just so happy."

Darien showed her all of the things he purchased for Diana, and they then settled down to eat. When they were finished, he cleaned up the dishes as she played with her kitten. He leaned up against the door frame and watched the two of them together when he returned. He was proud that he was able to make her so happy. Everything in him seemed to crave her happiness.

Jadeite heard knocking and answered the door. When he opened it up, Raye was standing there looking frustrated. He asked, "What's wrong, Beautiful?"

"Please."

"What?!"

"Don't make me say it again. You were right. I'm here begging for it."

It took thirty seconds for it to dawn on Jadeite that she was begging for sex like he told her she would. His eyes blew wide, and he pulled her into the apartment, locking the door. He pressed her against the wall and held her there firmly with his body. "You don't ever have to beg again. I'll give it to you anytime you want." He rubbed his hard cock up against her. "I'm yours to command."

"In that case, fuck me up against this wall." Jadeite was more than happy to comply. He had her screaming his name as they came hard together. He reveled in the scratch marks she'd left behind.

Lita was excited when the car pulled up, and she got in. There was a small box of chocolates waiting for her. She ate a few, they were delicious. The car pulled up outside of the club, and Nephrite was there, waiting for her. He looked so sexy. He was wearing black pants, black Ferragamo shoes, and a dress shirt. His sleeves were rolled up showing off his muscled forearms.

He opened the door for her, and her whole body heated up as he raked his eyes over her. "You look beautiful. I can't believe I get to walk in there with the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

She blushed, stepped close to him, and ran her hands over his arms. "I'm excited that I get to touch these tonight. They're better than I imagined."

He smiled at her, put his arm around her waist, and walked her in the front door of the club. She noticed the main dance floor was filled with regular people. She suspected the hookers stayed in the VIP section.

Nephrite pulled her to him and pressed her against his chest. He then kissed her neck and said, "Feel free to touch me any way you like. You said you wanted to feel my muscles."

She ran her hands over his pecs. "You're just so tempting."

He huffed out a laugh. "You're the tempting one." He then ran his hands down and settled them on her lower back. He then went back to kissing her neck. They danced like that, with him grinding up against her, for a long time. He couldn't get enough of the feel of her pressed up against him. He was so hard. And she was perfect in his eyes.

Eventually, they stopped and went to get a drink. It was warm in the club, and he figured she would be thirsty. He was worried about her reaction to the VIP section. Little did he know, Serena had warned her what was coming. It helped her to know he didn't behave the same way as his men.

She walked in and saw exactly what she expected. It just looked so hollow to her. The attraction she felt to Nephrite and knowing it was returned felt so much more rewarding to her. She looked up at Nephrite and rolled her eyes playfully. "So, this is a bunch of guys trying to show off to each other?"

He laughed, "I guess it really is. I didn't think about it that way."

"I literally just heard a guy tell one of those girls to scream out how good he was and he'd pay her more."

He laughed and pulled her in front of her to look at him. "Is it okay to be back here?"

"Are you going to expect me to act like these women when I'm back here?"

"Hell no!"

"Then it's absolutely okay." She kissed his neck. "Although, that doesn't mean I won't be touching you."

"I'm up for anything you want, Lita. I'm yours."

"In that case, order me a martini. I'd like a drink."

He ordered her drink and water for himself. They sat down, and she cuddled up to him. He wrapped an arm around her and smiled down at her.

Just then, Kunzite and Mina arrived. "Mind if we join you for a bit?"

Nephrite shook his head. He looked forward to this. He wanted to see how Kunzite reacted to Lita. "Lita, this is my friend, Kunzite. Kunzite, this is my girlfriend."

"She's pretty. Well done." Kunzite looked at Lita. "This is Mina."

Nephrite shifted nervously. Mina was dressed in a miniskirt and what looked like a bra. She was obviously a hooker. He worried about what Lita would think of that.

Lita smiled at them both. "It's nice to meet you both." She looked at Kunzite with a wry smile, "Do you pay her to scream out how good you are?"

He burst out laughing. "Nope! I've never had to pay for that." He grabbed Mina's ass and squeezed.

Nephrite didn't know what to make of that conversation.

Kunzite leveled a look at Nephrite, and he hoped that Lita got the truth of what he was about to say. He wanted Mina to know he would make good on what he said earlier. She wasn't a dirty secret. He figured he'd try to tell her friend Lita about them in the most coded way he could tonight.

He said to Nephrite, but mostly to Lita. "You'll be seeing a lot of her. I'm very pleased with her." He looked down at Mina. "She's incredible." He saw Lita register what he meant and then grabbed Mina's breast to distract Nephrite from the tenderness in his tone. He then pinched her nipple and smirked when she moaned.

The waitress arrived and smiled at Lita, handing her the drink. "Here you are, Lita. Your hair is beautiful."

She blushed. "Thank you."

The waitress then handed Nephrite his water and took Mina and Kunzite's orders.

Kunzite looked shocked, "Water? When did that happen?"

"The moment I met Lita."

The four of them spent some time chatting, and eventually, Kunzite drug Mina off to dance with him.

Lita laughed when they left, "I like your friend."

"I'm glad. I was worried that him showing up with a hooker would bother you."

She shook her head, "I have a feeling I'll be seeing a lot of Mina. He seems to want to keep her around."

"True. Still, I don't get it. I like what we have so much better. I like knowing you're here because you want to be. It always seemed so empty to have to pay someone to be with you."

"I agree completely. However, it's less work for them that way. They don't have to expend any effort, and they get exactly what they want." She kissed his cheek. "You went to a lot of work for me tonight. Your entire staff knows my name and has been incredibly kind to me. I've also watched them keep the other hookers away from us. I forgot to say it when I arrived, but the chocolates you had in the car for me were delicious. Thank you."

"You say it's a lot of work, but what you just said to me makes it more than worth it. I only wish I could do more for you."

"Kiss me." She gave him a heated look. "Kiss me like no one else is around."

He pulled her to him and plundered her mouth. He poured all of his desire into the kiss. He wanted her to feel it all and never leave him. He couldn't believe how fast he was falling for her.

Later that evening, he made sure to add a generous tip to each of the staff working that night. He was pleased with how special they made Lita feel. He made sure to tip the driver even more for thinking of getting her chocolates.


	26. Chapter 26

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta and for bouncing ideas around about this chapter!

Nephrite sat back at his desk and stared down the trembling woman across from him. "Your father is in quite a lot of debt to us. His gambling has gotten… excessive. He promised he'd pay us back all of the money by last week." He added a dramatic pause. "He failed to keep that promise."

"Wha… what do you want with me?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're going to make sure I get what I'm owed, and then I'll cancel all of his debt." Nephrite drummed his fingers on his desk and stared at her.

"What am I going to have to do?" Her voice was shaky.

"Rui, everyone expects you to win this tennis tournament this weekend. You're going to make sure that you don't." He smirked. "That way I'll make up enough money on the betting to take care of what your father owes me. It's that, or he's going to have an unfortunate accident."

She couldn't hold back her tears. "I'll do it. I'll make sure I lose. Just please, don't hurt my father."

She left on shaky legs and the door was closed behind her. He threw his water glass against the wall, and it shattered. He hated what he just did, and he hated it even more that it was her father's idea. Disgusting bastard.

Serena collected the to go coffee from Andrew and thanked him. He said, "Serena, you really should be in school."

She looked around and said, "You don't really believe that, do you?"

"I… I don't quite get you. One day you need to explain it all to me." He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her. "Here's a list of all the stores required to pay protection money."

"Thanks." She then exited the arcade.

Darien was walking out of class when he saw Serena leaning against a tree with a travel cup in her hand, smirking at him. "Hey, sexy. How's class?" She walked over to him and handed him the coffee she brought him.

"Informative. But, let's move on to better things like you being here."

She kissed him sweetly on the lips and stepped back. "I wanted to see you. I also wanted to talk to the Psych department head. I'm working on my application."

He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad to hear that. Oh, I forgot Professor Billings seems to know you. He said hi."

"Oh my gosh! How is he?"

"Good. He said I should ask you how he knows you."

"It's not really that complicated. The agency brought him in to teach me science. He has security clearance for other projects he's worked on, so it was easy to amend it to include me."

"Do I even want to know how old you were?"

She shook her head, "You really don't."

"I have his class next. Want to come with me and say hi?"

"I would love to!"

He laced his fingers with hers and led her to his next class. He liked all the looks they got. He was so proud to be seen walking with her hand in hand.

When they stepped into the class, Professor Billings was there. "Serena! It's so good to see you. I heard Darien was lucky enough to get you to date him."

She beamed at him. "I've always been a sucker for a pretty face."

The three of them chatted until class was about to start. Serena then got an odd look on her face. She walked over to Professor Billings and took his notes from him, pulling out a pen. She then corrected his work and handed it back to him. "Can't have you embarrassing yourself in class, can we?"

He looked floored. "Thanks. Yea, I screwed that up."

Darien was trying to figure out what happened. Professor Billings was one of his smartest teachers, and Serena just casually corrected him. Damn, it was hot.

He bristled as the other guys in class stared at her ass as she left. Right before she exited, she spun to face him and said, "Love you! See you at home later." He replied that he loved her too. He then watched as all of the guys who were staring at her grumbled that he was lucky. She was fantastic. He took a sip of the coffee she brought him and settled in for the lecture.

Serena had a wonderful conversation with the Psychology Department head. He read her true transcripts, and she showed him the application she was going to be sending in. He asked, "What made you pick this University? I'm thrilled, I just want to know what we did right."

"As cliche as it sounds, you have the right boy. Don't get me wrong. Your program here is exceptional, and I'd probably choose this university on my own."

"But, your boyfriend goes here."

"Yea, you have the premier pre-med and med program in the country. He goes here."

"You're dating a pre-med student?"

"Yup. Darien Shields, he's-"

He snorted out a laugh, "He's almost as brilliant as you are. I've heard of him. He's the pre-med student all the professors are talking about." He paused. "Actually, between you and me, the med program is a huge draw to our school for every department."

"Everyone wants to marry a doctor?"

"Yup!"

She laughed and collected her things. "I'll be sending in my application right away."

"I've seen the others, you're getting in. I'm glad to welcome you to the program."

"Thank you! I look forward to starting next school year!"

She then exited and made her way to the Crown Arcade to meet up with Molly and Melvin. When she got there, Molly had her arm around a girl that Serena hadn't met.

She sat at the table and Molly said, "This is Rui. She's been my friend since we were four."

"Thee Rui!" Serena said. "You're a tennis legend!"

She sniffled, "Yea, well…" Tears leaked down her cheeks.

Molly comforted Rui and said, "You can trust her. She won't get you in trouble. Rui is being forced to lose her next match. You can't tell anyone. It could get her banned from tennis for life."

Serena grew pale, "What? How?"

Rui sniffled, "My father's addicted to gambling. He owes a lot of money to the wrong people, and he can't pay them. They said that, if I lose this weekend, they will make the money back he owes them."

Serena was afraid to ask but did anyway, "Who does your father owe money to?"

"The Dark Kingdom. Nephrite told me I had to lose."

Serena spent an hour with Molly, Melvin, and Rui, comforting her and plotting what to do with that information. She refused to let him hurt her and her career.

Serena went home and paced her room. What the hell was she going to do? She smiled and called Mina. "Mina, I need your help to contact Kunzite. Nephrite ordered Rui to throw the next tennis match. Her father owes him money. I know because she's friends with Molly. Can you ask if there's anything he can do or if he has any ideas?"

"He's… wait."

Serena heard the phone get handed over, and Kunzite came on the phone. "So, you were right about Mina."

"You're a lucky man to get her."

"I sure am. I heard what you said to her. Do you think Lita could talk him out of it? He might let it go if she asked him to."

"I don't want to use her yet. It's a big test of his feelings. That, and it sounds like a LOT of money. Nephrite still answers to Beryl. Can he tell her that he waived the debt because of a girl he just met, no matter how he feels about her?"

"Shit, no. He can't. Let me look into what happened."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." She then chuckled, "Mina's naked right now, isn't she?"

"Hell, yes!"

"Sorry to interrupt you both." They then hung up.

Luna's hand trembled when she knocked on Artemis' door. She knew he was working from home today. He had his house incredibly secured, and she saw the camera focus on her face. The door unlatched, and he opened it up and stared at her. She gave him a tentative smile, it relaxed into a real smile when she saw the joy on his face that she was there.

"Luna, to what do I owe this surprise?" He tried not to hope that she was there for personal reasons. She looked lovely in her sundress. He wanted to kiss her plump lips.

"I'm…" She straightened her back. "Yes. The answer's yes. I'll date you. I said no so many times, I wanted to say yes to your face."

He pulled her to him and crashed his lips to hers. He kissed her passionately and pulled her into his home, shutting the door. He pressed her up against it and looked at her with deep desire. "I love you, Luna." He pressed his finger to her lips. "I don't want you to say anything. I just need you to know I'm serious about you." He removed his finger and kissed her again desperately.

When they parted, she gave him a sultry look and said, "So, then you don't want to know that I love you too?"

He looked at her with so much hope and joy in his eyes. "You love me?"

"I love you."

"Look at that. My work schedule for the day just cleared up." He pulled her further into his home. "Care to spend the day with me?"

"Yes."


	27. Chapter 27

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta! It's so much fun to have brainstorming phone calls with you.

Side note: nephrite is another name for jade.

Serena watched Darien do one armed naked push ups. His body was a work of art, and she loved to sit in bed, watching him. It was her favorite part of their morning routine. Today, she added cuddling with Diana to the routine. She was loving her life.

They both worked out that morning, and Darien couldn't keep his eyes off of her body, especially her ass. "What is it?" She finally asked him.

He huffed out and pulled her against him. "I'm so fucking hard just looking at you. You're incredibly sexy. Come with me into the shower. I want you wet, up against the wall, and screaming in pleasure." She loved her life so much.

Lita wasn't enrolled in any classes, so her days were her own in a way. She had heard from Mina about Rui, so she decided to drop in on Nephrite and see what she could do. She had no trouble admitting that she wanted to see him for her own reasons too. That man was sexy, and she loved looking at him.

She knocked at the back door of the club and was greeted by a gruff, "What?!" That was until the man saw her, and his eyes popped open. "Sorry, Lita! I didn't know you were coming."

"It's a surprise."

The man gave her a genuine smile, "I'll take you right to him. I'm very sorry for the rude greeting."

"You don't have to apologize. I didn't say I was coming. Are you sure he has time for me?"

The man laughed out loud and nodded, "Word is that he always has time for you. You even have your own special knock." He knocked on the door, the pattern was short, long, short, short.

Lita smiled and said, "That's L in Morse Code," while the door swung open.

Nephrite smiled at her. "You'll have to forgive me for not being more creative."

She smirked at him, "I think it's cute."

The man who showed her back to Nephrite almost choked. He couldn't believe anyone could get away with saying that to Nephrite. He quickly passed it around that this girl was more than just a short term fling. Nephrite must be absolutely crazy about her.

Nephrite motioned for her to sit on his couch. "To what do I owe this pleasure, Lita?"

"I wanted to spend some extra time with you this week since I already had plans to be out of town this weekend." She kissed his cheek sweetly.

"You're going to be gone? Where?" He frowned. He didn't want to spend time away from her.

"I'm going to the Japan Women's Open in Hiroshima this weekend." She beamed.

"I'm going to miss you." He leaned in, kissed her lips, and then sucked her lower lip between his teeth and nibbled on it. "Please come back safely."

She moaned, "I'll miss you too." She ran her hands over his muscles. "I'll also miss these."

"I'll be here when you get back. Can you come Sunday night? I want a chance to dance with you again."

"Absolutely! I wouldn't go if my favorite tennis player wasn't going to be there."

"Who is it?"

"Rui. She's incredible. I've been saving up for this trip for a while, and I'm finally going to be able to see her in person. I'm really excited."

Nephrite swallowed hard. He then forced a smile on his face. "I'm glad you get to see her."

"I really hope she wins. It would be incredible to see!" She smiled brightly at him.

He nodded and kissed her forehead. "Can you come back tonight? I'll send a car again."

"I'd love to! I'll let you get back to work. I'm sure I interrupted something."

"I do have things to do, but don't ever hesitate to come and see me." He gave her a passionate kiss. "Just the sight of you makes my day better."

"You're so sweet. I'm so glad you found me in the park."

She then left and headed home to pick out her outfit. She was smirking the whole time. She called Serena later that day. "I visited Nephrite, and the ball's in his court. Pun intended. I told him I was going to see Rui in person for the first time. I think I can make him solve the problem for us."

"He can't waive the debt."

"No, but he's a problem solver. He might think of another way to handle it."

"What if he has Rui's father punished?"

Lita scoffed, "He's a degenerate gambler. He should be. Who else gets that much in debt to the Dark Kingdom? They aren't even hiding their motives with that name!"

"Good point. So, what are you wearing tonight?"

"A black dress and green heels."

Serena laughed, "The green to go along with his name?"

"Absolutely, I have some jade earrings too."

"Perfect."

"He has a special knock for me." Serena could hear the blush in her tone.

"What?"

"When I got there, I was taken right to him even though he didn't know I was coming. There's a special knock for me so he knows it's me at the door."

"Lita, I'm so happy for you. We'll get him away from Beryl soon. I promise you that. I won't let anything spoil your happiness."

She sighed, "Thank you. It means a lot to hear that from you. You've never failed to deliver on a promise."

"I hope it stays that way. I'll try my hardest."

"That's all I can ask for."

"Any ideas on the thugs going out to collect protection money?"

"Actually, maybe. I'll need Kunzite's help though. If we find out who is going out, we can plant something on them and tip off the cops. If I do it, I can plant explosives on them, and it would become a federal crime. Then they would all be handed over to us."

"You're the best 'cook' I know. You're sure you can make it so they can't set them off?"

"Absolutely! I've been cooking up explosives since… Nevermind." she trailed off the last word.

"You still don't want to say how long you were doing that before you were hauled in by federal agents at the age of ten?"

"Yea. Can you keep a secret?" She knew she would. "I was six the first time. I, of course, didn't realize how bad it was that I was doing it."

"And, you never detonated them. I would have liked to see Artemis's face when he figured out you were ten."

"He wasn't pleased, that's for sure. I'm just glad he offered to train me and not put me in prison."

"He once told me that there's no one better than you with explosives. You were fourteen."

"He's always had a sweet spot for all of us."

"He's like the grandfather who can legally order you to kill someone. Sweet, but scary."

"Yea, but we're all scary."

Serena chuckled, "That, we most certainly are. Nephrite will fit right in, and he'll probably think you're even sexier when he realizes how dangerous you can be."

Lita laughed, "Well, I hope so. Hopefully, it turns him on."

"Are you going to…"

"No, not yet. Not until he's not serving Beryl. I can barely justify my feelings for him as it is. I'm not sleeping with a man who's actively hurting innocent people."

"Well, we'll make sure to give you two plenty of alone time after he comes to our side and ditches Beryl."

"You're the best."

"Don't you know it! Have fun tonight."

They both said goodbye. Serena decided she could let Lita and Kunzite handle the thing with Rui for now.

After Lita left, Nephrite called Kunzite. "Can you come over? I fucked up and need your help."

"On my way."

Kunzite arrived and was shown right into Nephrite's office. "So, what's the fuck up?"

"Lita's favorite tennis player is Rui. She saved up money to go see her this weekend, and I told Rui she had to lose."

"So, what's the problem? Your girl can handle Rui losing. She's an adult." Kunzite sat back and managed not to smirk. He wanted Nephrite to sweat it out a bit. He was enjoying this.

"I'd do anything for that woman. Please, help me. I need to figure out how to get her father's debt taken care of."

"If we figure this out, you have to make sure the bookies won't work with him again. Or else we'll be in the same place."

"Done! They already know. That was my second call after she left. You were my first."

Mark him paid then. You have two weeks until Beryl needs the money. We will have to get creative or…. I had a great idea. We could always fake your death. Then you can ride off in the sunset with your girl."

"I have to get revenge for my parents' deaths. I can't leave. It's the only reason I do any of this shit."

"Choose your girl over all this. I'll ensure that there is proper revenge. Or, is Lita not enough to get you out of this life?"

"Why do you stay?"

"For the hookers and revenge. By the way, thanks for Mina. She's by far the best I've ever had. She has this thing she does with her tongue when she sucks me off. So fucking amazing."

Nephrite ignored the last part. "You think I should get out?"

"Start hiding your money. Get out, and be happy. You're too good for this. Me, I like to be balls deep in hookers."

"I suspect Mina will be around for awhile though."

Kunzite smirked. "So do I."


	28. Chapter 28

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta.

Rui sat across from Nephrite again. She was trembling because she was terrified. She had already agreed to throw the match and risk her professional career. She couldn't imagine what more he could want from her.

"Turns out you're my girl's favorite tennis player." Nephrite leaned back in his seat and stared at her.

"I… thanks?"

"You need to cut your father out of your life. He isn't allowed to place bets with any of my bookies anymore. That won't keep him away from others. It was his suggestion that I have you throw the tournament to pay his debts." He drummed his fingers on his desk. "Even I'm not that much of a monster."

Tears came to Rui's eyes. She was devastated that her father would wreck her dreams this way. She knew she couldn't pull off making it look like she genuinely lost. "Thanks for telling me. What do you want me to do?"

"Win the fucking tournament."

She was completely startled. "What?!"

"I would do anything for my girl. Even figure out how the hell I'm going to wipe out this debt. I know I can't collect from him."

She really did cry then. "I'm so relieved. Thank you so much! I… I don't know what to say to express how happy I am right now."

"I don't need you to. This is for someone else. You can go now."

She exited and immediately called Molly. The news quickly made the rounds. Serena happily called Lita. "You were right to handle it on your own."

"What?"

"Rui was brought in to talk to Nephrite again. He told her to win for his girl."

Lita blushed, "I'm glad it worked. I wonder how he fixed it."

"I'm sure we'll find out from Kunzite. I'm glad you decided to handle it after all. He obviously cares for you a whole lot."

That night, Lita was picked up by a driver again, and there were chocolates in the car. She smiled and ate two. She arrived at the club, exited the car, and kissed Nephrite on the cheek. He raked his eyes over her. "You look amazing."

They entered the club, and the thrill of being near him pulsed through her. He had done all of that for her, and they had just started dating. It made her feel special and important. She ran her hands over his arms and danced with him. She loved the desire in his eyes. She pressed herself up against his body and started kissing down his neck.

He growled low, ran his hands down to her ass, and grabbed it. "Tell me if I cross a line."

She nipped at his neck. "So far you're good. So good." She ground herself against him.

"You are everything tempting and amazing." He dug his fingers into her ass and pressed her hard against his rigid cock.

They continued to dance for a while. He was so glad he had just talked to Rui. Kunzite had a point, he wanted to get out for this girl. The problem was he didn't know how. He was sure Beryl would hunt him down and have him killed.

"Let's go sit and have a drink. I want you so badly. I need to cool off a bit."

She smirked at him and nodded, and they made their way to the VIP section. When they got back there, Lita said, "I'm going to use the restroom, I'll be back."

She walked in the restroom and tried to get herself under control. She wanted him desperately. She meant what she said to Serena about not sleeping with him while he worked for Beryl. It didn't mean it would be easy. She collected herself and went out to join him.

What she saw got her seeing red, literally. There was some redheaded hooker trying to press herself up against Nephrite. She stalked over and watched as he tried to get away from her. She heard him tell her to back off, and the bitch told him she'd let him do whatever he wanted for free. Lita reached them with neither of them noticing. She grabbed the redhead by the hair and dragged her off Nephrite. "Get the fuck off my man, you bitch!" Once the woman was standing, she released her and shoved her.

The redhead turned, grabbed Lita's hair, and yanked. She heard people yelling out that there was a chick fight. She smirked. She knew she would win this in more ways than just physically. He was hers.

Lita broke the woman's hold expertly and shoved her again. "That man's mine! You keep your whore hands off of him." She enjoyed adding to the show by yanking the girl's hair again, hard.

"You're psychotic! What's wrong with you?! I'll just wait until he's tired of you." She glared at Lita.

Lita smirked and clenched her fist. "Like I'm going to let that man get away." She then punched her as hard as she could. She was proud when the girl hit the floor. One punch and she was knocked out.

Nephrite stood and looked at her like she was the most incredible thing in the world. "Get the hooker the fuck out of here, and don't ever let her back in. Pay her what we owe her. She's done."

Lita stepped over her, walked towards Nephrite, and kissed him. He just about devoured her. He loved her so damn much. It wasn't until later, when he laid down to sleep, that he realized that he not only thought that, but that he did, in fact, love her.

Kunzite walked into Beryl's office. He sat and smirked at her, "Miss me?"

She rolled her eyes. "I need you to keep an eye on Nephrite and report back to me every few days. I don't trust him right now. He's different since Jadeite died. I won't tolerate being double crossed."

Kunzite was irritated by her phrasing. Jadeite was murdered as far as she knew. She really didn't seem to care at all about him. "Of course. I'll let you know."

"I can trust you?"

He leaned back in his chair. "That's for you to decide. You recruited me after all. I'll be honest, I like my lifestyle. I've got this great hooker now that you're paying for. She's incredibly talented."

She gave him a wicked grin. "You always do think with your dick first. Report back Monday."

"Will do, boss."

He exited the room and came face to face with Zoisite. He shoved him against the wall hard and whispered in his ear. "Hide your money away. Make sure it can't be traced." He then let him go, stepped back, and said. "Make sure you don't fucking bump into me again!"

Zoisite was incredibly confused for a full minute, and then he realized that Kunzite was passing him a message. He proceeded to carefully move his money to keep anyone from ever being able to track it. He also set some alerts for government tracking of his now, mostly empty, bank accounts. Apparently, the feds were coming after them. Beryl must have let him know during their meeting.

Serena looked over the list that Andrew's father put together. It was really well done. It was time to come up with a plan. She sent the list to Artemis and Luna. They'd need to know in case local police needed to get involved.

Darien walked into the room and placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them. "You're tense."

She looked at him, smiling. "Yea, but I'm already starting to feel better with you here."

He kissed the top of her head. "Is that the list of businesses?"

"Yea, Andrew's dad did a good job putting this together. How were your classes?"

"Good. Study group is here tonight. You're welcome to join us."

"I don't study." She smirked.

"No, but I have a feeling you've covered this material already."

"I have." She stood and kissed him. "I'll be there. I know you're nervous about making new friends."

He pulled her close and kissed her lips. "Thanks."

Jadeite smiled down at Raye. They were on his couch, and she had her head resting in his lap. "So, what caused you to be a secret agent?" he asked.

"Serena. I was the weird girl who was good with guns. That makes a lot of people nervous. She wasn't afraid of me at all. Of course, I found out later why. She sat down next to me one day and started talking to me. We've been friends ever since. We fight a lot, but we never mean it. I would kill for her in a second."

He stroked her hair. "I like it when you say scary things. It's sexy."

She laughed at him. "You're so damn strange. I'm kinda crazy about you."

"That's good to hear. I'm in love with you."

She smiled up at him. "Good. You should be, I'm amazing."

He shook his head laughing, "That, you are. Don't you want to say anything back to me?"

"Nope. I'm good here." She sat up and kissed him on the cheek. She stood and said, "Time for me to go." Halfway to the door, she looked over her shoulder and said, "I love you too."

Jadeite leapt off the couch and grabbed a hold of her before she got to the door. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "Damn right, you do."

She relaxed into his arms and smiled up at him. "So, what are you gonna do about it?"

He picked her up and said, "Take you to my bed and have some fun with you."

She gave him a sultry look. "I love that too."


	29. Chapter 29

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Amy huffed out and got up to get another cup of coffee. She was feeling the strain of trying to figure out a way to monitor all of the cameras that would keep them alerted to which business was being approached by Nephrite's men. She called Mina, "I need you to talk to Kunzite, please. I need more eyes." She rubbed hers in an attempt to ease the strain.

"He's amazing, but he can't give you more of those." She quipped.

"You know what I mean. I need more help."

Kunzite took the phone from Mina. "What do you need?"

Amy wasn't even surprised that they were together, again. He had told them all that everyone was right, and she was incredible. She was happy for Mina, he was a good match for her. "You said you had a guy who was able to get you information even though I only missed one little thing."

"Yea, name's Scott. He's a wiz. He was really impressed with you, by the way. He wants to meet you."

"Well, here's his chance to meet me. I'll contact Artemis and have him set it up between the agencies. I could use some expert help. I want to bring him in."

"Uh, as much as I'd hate to lose him, can you vet him and maybe bring him in if you like him? Scott's brilliant and is stuck where he is since he has a petty boss who's not as good at his job as Scott is. It would be good for him to get out of there. He's got a great wife who's expecting and a two year old. He could use a less annoying boss and better pay."

Amy smiled, "I'll do just that. Thank you. I'm already impressed with him. I can't believe I got outdone by a traffic camera catching someone running a red light. That was brilliant of him to think of that."

She then contacted Artemis and let him know that she not only needed the help, but they also might get a new recruit.

As much as they all liked Lita's idea about planting bombs on them, they knew that it wouldn't hold up in court. They needed to stop them and have it be legal. Lita pouted when she heard that. She had been looking forward to making the bombs. Kunzite had given them the list of everyone involved with going for the protection money. Once he did, he decided he needed some answers from Nephrite for himself.

"So, what's your next step? You getting out?" Kunzite sat down and leaned back in his chair in Nephrite's office.

"No… maybe. You're right about her being worth it. It's just... how do I give up after twelve years of wanting revenge? It's a huge mental adjustment. Right now, my girl gets a lot of respect. I can have her kept safe if I stay working for Beryl."

"Beryl doesn't care that Jadeite was killed though."

"Yea, but I'm not doing this for her. I just work for her."

Kunzite nodded, "Well, I guess that means you made your decision." He was frustrated by Nephrite's reaction and let it show.

"My parents were murdered! I can't let that happen again to someone I care about this much, dammit! She's already incredibly important to me. I will fucking protect her, even if I have to be the bad guy to do it. I'm never going through that again. Once she knows what I do, I plan on getting her bodyguards. She will be safe." Nephrite looked at Kunzite in desperation. He needed him to understand how much he wouldn't go through the death of someone he loved again.

"And Jadeite?"

"Makes me all the more sure. Beryl may not care, but I do. I will find who killed him too. I've been looking into it, and he met with Darien Shields the night he died. I think he has something to do with it."

"Welp, it's good to know where you stand." They said their goodbyes and Kunzite left.

Mina answered her door and saw Kunzite there. He stepped in and kissed her passionately. "I missed you."

She smiled, "I missed you too." They sat on the couch.

"Nephrite's determined to stay in and use his position to protect Lita. It's stupid and frustrating."

"Why don't you just tell him the truth?"

"He'll want proof."

She sighed, "And we don't have it. Whoever carried out the hit on his parents really did a good job with the cover up. We could show him the reports on the others. They were murdered at the same time. It would make sense that she was responsible for their deaths too."

"I could do that, but I also need Beryl to believe I'm very loyal to her. If we get the three guys out, she needs to be really sure of me to rely on solely me. I think I'm going to use this to my advantage instead."

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "You're going to mess with him, aren't you?"

"Yup. I'm going to have fun with this." He then looked at her. "You're incredible, you know that, right?"

"I'm not just one of many hookers to you?" She teased.

He huffed, "As if I have to pay for sex! I don't actually use hookers. You're not the first woman I've worked with. Most of the 'hookers' were other undercover cops."

"And, I'm…?"

"The only one I was undercover with and slept with."

"Oh."

He put his finger under her chin and lifted her head to look at him. "I'm going to marry you. I'm just not asking yet, because I don't want to scare you off."

She looked him confidently in the eyes, "What if it wouldn't scare me?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

Kunzite pulled her into his lap and had her straddle him. He looked into her eyes and kissed her. "I love you. I probably should have said that first."

"I love you too." She then kissed him back passionately.

He carried her into his bedroom and had her screaming out his name in ecstasy.

Nephrite couldn't wait to see Lita Sunday night. The car was set up to pick her up, and he tried not to fidget. She had punched that girl out with one hit, and it turned him on so much. He had tried two cold showers that night first, and then he'd think of it again and be painfully hard. He ended up having to masturbate. She was remarkable. The punch wasn't the only thing about it that got to him. She claimed him. She said she wasn't going to let him get away and physically fought for him. It helped him to believe that she had strong feelings for him too.

Lita finally arrived, and he pulled her close and kissed her. She tasted like chocolate. He had really grown to crave her chocolate kisses. "How was the tournament?"

"She won! It was so exciting. I'm so glad for her, she just radiated joy." Lita had stayed home and spent a wonderful weekend baking. After all, she'd lied about having a ticket. She did watch the tournament on her laptop while she was in the kitchen having fun. And then, with all of the sincerity in her heart she said, "You have no idea how happy I am for her. It means so much to me to see her win." It meant that she was incredibly valued by Nephrite. That mattered so much to her. What woman doesn't love to be cherished and valued above all else?

"I'm glad she won and it made you happy." He then walked them into the club and pulled her close to dance with her. His hands ran over her body, and he savored the feeling. He felt more himself for the first time since she left.

She moaned and rubbed up against him. She had to keep reminding herself that tomorrow he was sending out men to terrorize local shop owners. Right now, after Rui winning and him touching her, she struggled to hold on to her convictions. She forced herself to do this right though. She decided to revel in the torture of being this close to him, wanting him, and not going further. There was a certain type of thrill to the feeling.

When they entered the VIP section, she watched the hookers clear a wide swath for them. She chuckled when she heard one mumble, "I'm not fucking with her. She's scary."

Nephrite heard it too. He smiled and said, "I think you marked your territory the other night. That was hot for the record."

She smiled at him, "I guess I don't have to give you a hickey to mark you then."

He pulled her close and whispered in her ear huskily, "You can give me anything you want. This goes at whatever speed you feel comfortable with. I love you."

She felt his words wash over her. She was tempted to shove him to the ground and fuck him right there in front of everyone. Instead, she looked in his eyes and said, "I love you too. Dammit, it's so fast, and yet my heart is all in."

"And, your head?"

"That says I need to get to know you a bit more first." She ran her hands down his back and grabbed his butt. "So far, I like what I see."

He kissed her passionately and hoped she'd be able to accept what he did. That was the biggest variable in his plan. He wanted to protect her, but she had to want to stick around once he told her about his life and past.


	30. Chapter 30

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Amy and Scott sat in a room at agency HQ and pulled up the camera feeds on their multiple computer screens. "So, this is what it's like in the big leagues?" Scott asked.

She nodded, "I was given the leeway to set this up exactly the way I wanted." She smiled at him. "I even got them to install a coffee machine, cappuccino machine, and an espresso machine. I run on caffeine quite often."

He laughed, "I brought my own coffee maker into the office. It was what saved me when my daughter started teething. She would wake up screaming constantly at night."

He used his log in and looked at Amy in surprise. "I have more access than I should."

"No, I've been looking into you at Kunzite's request. I'm impressed with your abilities. I still can't believe you got a view of Raye that night we faked Jadeite's death. Kunzite told me to vet you, but in my mind, it's already done. I looked at the reports you filled out. You have higher access because we're offering you a job."

He looked at her in complete shock then. "What? A job?"

"Yup. Take your time to think ab-"

"I'll take it!"

She laughed, "You didn't even hear about the pay."

"Is it more?"

"Yes."

"I'll take it!" He reiterated. "My wife keeps telling me to look for a new job. She'll be thrilled I don't work for Mark anymore. He's really not a good boss."

"Now you work for me."

"Now?"

"You don't have to give notice. You'll be able to work from here and finish anything you need to for the undercover department. You meet with HR sometime today. Let's get to work."

"Aye, aye, boss!"

Amy then linked to the wireless feed to keep everyone updated as to what was happening on the street.

"Serena, incoming." Steve said. "They are headed towards OSA-P. They have bats. Apparently, they plan to make an example of them."

Serena said, "I'm thirty seconds out." She pulled down her mask into position as she approached. "About to go radio silent." She didn't want reports of more activity to distract her.

She was very aware she could still be recognized by Molly. She slipped in the front door right after people started running out. She actually smiled when she saw Melvin standing there with Molly and her mother.

One of the three men went to swing his bat down on the counter to smash the glass, and Serena let her knife fly. It struck him in the hand, and he dropped the bat right on the toes of the guy next to him. They all spun around and looked at her in shock.

"What the fuck are you doing here?! Kill the bitch."

Serena ran at them, dropped to the ground, and kicked out hard, hitting one guy in the groin and dropping him. She then pulled a knife and hit the third in the shoulder making him drop his bat too.

She zip tied the groin kick guy's hands and moved to subdue the rest. Melvin shocked her by pulling the knife from the guy's shoulder and stabbing him in the back. She tossed zip ties at him. She then focused on the first guy a second too late. He stabbed at her with the knife she had thrown into his hand. She tried to spin out of the way, and it grazed her thigh. Suddenly, the guy collapsed on the floor. She looked up in shock and a masked Darien stood there shaking his fist. She pulled out a zip tie and secured the guy's wrists behind his back while he was still unconscious.

"Sorry I was late."

"Thanks for the help there." Serena walked over to Melvin. "Thanks for tying him up and for stepping in."

He looked at her wide eyed and nodded, "No problem. Oh, and you don't have to worry. We don't recognize you at all." He then winked at her.

She laughed and said, "That's a relief!"

They heard the sirens in the distance, so Serena and Darien took off. Kunzite would be handling coordinating things with the police.

Serena reported in. "We got them secured. We're ready to head out."

Darien and Serena left and made their way home. When she walked in the front door, Ikuko was there with her first aid kit. She sighed when she saw her cut. "I'll stitch you up. Darien, come and watch. I'll show you how I do it."

Darien nodded and tried to pretend that he was okay with watching the love of his life get stitches because he wasn't there for her.

Amy's voice chimed in over their earpieces. "We've got them all. Mission successfully completed."

Kunzite walked into Beryl's office and sat across from her. "We have a problem."

"And, what is it?"

"Nephrite." He sat in the chair and leaned back in it. "You were right to have me look into him. He's a liability now. He wrote off debt as collected and it's not." He tossed the ledger at her. She examined it and scowled. He then continued, "He also failed to collect a cent of protection money today. All his guys he sent out got arrested or killed. Everyone's spooked."

"Kill him. Don't let anyone find the body."

"Consider it done. I assume you don't want me advertising that you ordered him to be killed?"

"Correct. Make it look like he ran."

Kunzite smiled and left the room without being dismissed. It was time to mess with Nephrite's head a bit. He wanted him to be taught a lesson and never choose to do evil because it was easier. He would show him how unsafe it really is.

Nephrite sat in his office staring at his blank computer screen. He was confused how everyone that he sent out got arrested, and the accounts he was hearing back sounded too similar to be a coincidence. It was a coordinated group that went against him. It wasn't the police though. What the fuck?

He went to pull up his security cameras to check if there was any movement around the club and noticed they were all down. Shit, someone was coming for him. He stood to go, and Kunzite stepped in the room. "We need to get out. The security is down. I think the cops are coming in."

Kunzite pulled out his gun and aimed it at Nephrite's head. "Nope. It's me. I don't want to be traced."

"Shit! Stop messing with me."

"Beryl ordered your death. She's had me keeping an eye on you. You pissed her off."

Nephrite actually started shaking. He realized it wasn't a joke. He was about to die and at his friend's hands. "I know you're just doing what you're ordered to. If my friendship matters at all to you, please promise to protect Lita."

"I promise." Kunzite pulled the trigger, the gun clicked, and nothing fired. He then pulled out a tranquilizer gun and shot Nephrite in the neck. He instantly dropped to the floor. "Shit. Now I have to carry his heavy ass out of here."

Kunzite carried Nephrite to his car and dumped him in the trunk.

Jadeite stepped out of the shadows in the parking garage. "Thought you could use some help carrying him."

"Thanks." Kunzite said. They managed to get him up to the apartment next to Jadeite's and placed him on the couch. "He'll be out for just a bit longer. Raye gave me her tranquilizer gun. It's spectacular."

"So's Raye. We're all falling for these girls, aren't we?"

"Yup! It would be funny to see Zoisite fall for Amy. She's brainy, and she could kick his ass."

There was a knock on the door, and Kunzite let Serena and Darien into the apartment.

"Shit, I'm dead." Nephrite woke up, and the only person he saw was Jadeite. Kunzite walked back in the room with Serena and Darien. He said, "Nope. I didn't actually kill you."

"Then how the hell is Jadeite here? Or, am I about to get committed because I see dead people?"

Serena spoke up, "We faked his death to get him out. And, now we faked yours."

"I thought Beryl wanted me dead. She didn't?"

"Oh, no. She absolutely did. I just didn't kill you. She'll believe I did and that I'm very loyal." Kunzite said. "I'm actually an undercover cop. I have been since before she recruited me."

"You're a cop! Is that what happened with my men?"

Serena shook her head, "I'm a secret agent. Darien and I were at OSA-P and stopped your men."

He grew pale, "Am I ever going to see Lita again?"

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Perfect timing!" Darien said and then went to get it.

Nephrite's face brightened the moment he saw Lita walk in. Then it slipped to confusion. Kunzite said, "And Lita took out the guys at the Crown Arcade. We didn't let her blow them up. She was disappointed."

She blushed and walked towards him. "When we met in the park, it was absolutely what it seemed. It was a shock when I found out your name." She looked at him nervously. "I didn't fake anything about our relationship. It was real."

"Thank goodness!" He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"And now you know the truth about each other. It's been funny watching this all play out." Kunzite laughed.

"Wait, if you're a cop, are you really sleeping with that hooker?"

"I'm sleeping with her alright! But, she's also a secret agent. We're actually engaged."

"This keeps getting weirder. Wait!" He looked at Darien. "They say you're Darien? Thee Darien?"

"I am."

"I think I have a headache. Why are you all working with the people who killed your parents?"

What followed was a long discussion on what really happened all those years ago. They showed him the evidence that Beryl was involved and how she took over the organization. Nephrite was the angriest he'd ever been. He was ready to walk in and kill her with his bare hands when they stopped him.

"We're working to get evidence to take her down. She's going to go to jail for a long time." Kunzite reasoned.

"She deserves to be killed!"

"We're not the bad guys. We can't just kill her!"

"I fucking can."

"No! We're getting closer to having an airtight case against her. We want her to go away for a long time. We will strip her of her power and leave her rotting in prison."

"That's not enough."

Lita laughed and said, "She wants power and control. Let's take it away from her. Think about how she would do in prison."

He really thought about it and smiled. "It will be hell. Fine, I'm on board."

"Everyone can leave now." Lita said. "Nephrite and I need to talk, and you don't need to be here for it."

Everyone agreed and quickly left. Once they did, Nephrite looked nervous. "So, we both lied. Do you even watch tennis?"

"We both lied, and no, I don't watch tennis." She took a step towards him. "I don't have sex with bad guys."

"Okaaaay. I guess I don't know-"

"You're not a bad guy anymore. You said you'd help stop Beryl."

"Yea."

She pulled off her shirt and tossed it. "I want you so much."

He lifted her easily and carried her to the bedroom. He set her on the bed and stripped his clothes. He then pulled her pants off. He was already hard as steel. She shocked him by opening a condom packet and rolling it on him. She then pulled off her panties and bra as he raked his eyes over her. "You're just stunning." He then spent the rest of the afternoon bringing her to orgasm. He loved it when she screamed his name in pleasure.


	31. Chapter 31

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Darien pulled Serena into his arms. "I'm sorry I was late." He kissed the top of her head.

She huffed, "You need to stop this now. I know you're beating yourself up, and you have to stop. I'm fine."

"But-"

"Shut up." She smirked. "You cold cocked him and knocked him out. It was hot! Now I know how Nephrite felt." She kissed down his neck.

"I just worry." He slid his hands to her ass. "I think I need to be assured you're really okay. I need to give you a vigorous examination." He squeezed. "So, far so very good." He pressed her against his erection. "I think the examination could take hours."

"Oh yea?" She pulled off her shirt and tossed it. "I do need your expert attention."

He grabbed her breasts. "You're so damn hot. I love you, but even if I didn't, I would absolutely lust after you. You're so sexy. Now, it's time to test out the sound proofing in your room again." He nipped her tit through her bra, and she moaned. He then did the same thing to the other one. "I really can't get enough of your breasts." He unhooked her bra, tossing it over his shoulder and onto the floor. "Even better." He sucked one tit in his mouth and got her to moan.

He then stripped her pants off and her panties. "I want you naked." He ran his fingers through her folds. "Tell me you want me."

"I want you. Take me."

He stripped off his clothes and gave her a feral grin. He then lifted her up and placed her on the bed. "On your hands and knees." He then thrust into her and fucked her hard. He heard their skin slapping together, and he loved it.

Serena was more than enjoying herself. She liked handing over control to him. "This feels so good."

Darien grabbed her ass as he took her. "It has a great view too." He then thrust harder into her and heard his balls slap against her ass. "Spread your legs a bit more." She complied, and he got in even deeper. He chased his release and leaned over to flick her clit. He had them both crashing hard into their orgasms.

He laid with her on the bed. "That was fun."

"Yea. I like it when you get bossy."

"Noted." He smirked. "I'm coming up with all sorts of ideas."

"That's very exciting."

He sighed. "Think Zoisite will meet with me when he takes over?"

"Yea. Nephrite said he erased the proof that you were there the night Jadeite died. That, and almost everyone who was there was arrested. The rest are dead."

"Want to come along as my hooker? I'd bring you as a girlfriend, but that doesn't really sound believable." He huffed. "What a strange thing that a hooker is more plausible. No one brings good girls into this. Other than Nephrite."

"I'll be your hooker. Just remember, he'll expect more touching. He actually uses hookers."

"I think I'm past my hang ups now."

"Good."

He kissed her bare shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He then pulled her under him and spent the rest of the afternoon in bed with her.

Zoisite sat at his desk that was now his at the club. He sighed and looked at the information he found on the computer. Nephrite had moved his money. Zoisite was able to track it, but he let it go. He wished that Nephrite told him he was getting out. Yet really, he understood that Monday was a shitshow of a day, and he might have felt the pressure to leave. Beryl could be a vindictive bitch.

He waited for the new batch of guys to arrive from Osaka. He just needed to get some hookers in and keep them happy. There was a knock on the door, and a very sexy bluenette stepped in. "They sent me back with this". She handed him a glass of cognac, his favorite.

He swirled it in his glass and sipped. He raked his eyes over her, and she was hot. He instantly lusted after her. Her hair was pinned up, and she was wearing thigh high boots and a very tight blue dress. "And, you are?"

"Amy." She walked towards him. "I'm the other reason they sent that back with me. They thought I might be your type."

"And, what did they tell you my type was?"

"Someone who'd let you do anything to her for the right price."

He unzipped his pants and pulled his hard cock out. He then pulled out some cash, threw it on the desk, and rolled on a condom. "Come and ride me, sexy."

"Turn off the cameras in your office. I'm not stupid enough to get filmed taking money for sex."

He turned off the cameras in his office and showed her that it was done. He then leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his cognac. "I'm liking your hair. Let it down."

She pulled out her hair clip and set it on his desk. She then slid her panties down her legs and set them next to the hair clip. Amy climbed on him and sheathed him, moaning as she did it. He was big, and it felt incredible. She then rode him as he had one hand on her ass and the other one held his glass of cognac he was still sipping from.

Before she got him off, he ordered, "Bend over the desk. I want to fuck you." He then set his glass down.

He lost himself in pleasure feeling how tight she was on his cock. She grabbed her hair clip and separated it, exposing the USB. She then changed her angle to hide what she was doing and plugged it into his laptop. The light on it went from red to green, and she disconnected from the laptop, making it look like a regular hair clip again. She then moaned out in pleasure as he changed the angle and actually got her excited. She was glad he didn't suck at sex. It would make this better. He took her and flicked her clit until they both orgasmed.

He licked his fingers after playing with her then sipped his cognac. He sat back in his chair with the condom on and his fly open. "They were right. You're just my type." He took her underwear and pocketed them. "I don't do emotions, and I don't ask how your day was. There's a reason I pay hookers. They don't expect me to care about them. I'm not good with people. My first and only love is computers. That said, you're fun. You're mine now, and I'll pay your rate, but you only let me touch you. Show up tonight."

She took the cash off the desk and tucked it in her bra. "I'll be there." She then walked out and held back her smirk. She got him to turn off the cameras, and she was able to install the tracking software on her very first attempt.

Serena sat at the Crown Arcade after school with Molly and Melvin. They had both been looking at her funny. Finally, Molly broke. "We're really not going to say anything about yesterday?"

Melvin shook his head. "That's up to Serena. She was the one who was… there for you."

Serena smiled at Melvin, "You called in sick to be there for Molly. I'm so impressed with you and happy for Molly. That, and you were awesome."

He smiled, "I love her. I won't let her go through things alone."

Molly blushed, "I thanked him later that night." At that, Melvin blushed too. Serena could figure out exactly what happened.

Melvin put his arm around Molly and said, "A guy has to step up and do the right thing for her. It wasn't an option for me if I would be there or not. She deserves the kind of guy who would show up for her."

Serena smiled at them and heard Darien say, "We both have girls that deserve to be shown up for." He kissed her on the head and joined them at the table. "My last class today was canceled."

She kissed his cheek, "What a nice surprise. How did you know I would be here?"

Darien blushed, "I asked Andrew. I wanted to surprise you."

"It's wonderful!" She thought for a moment. "We should all go on a double date sometime. It would be fun!"

Melvin looked nervous. He was honestly afraid that Darien would see him as an outcast in the group. He had trouble reconciling what Darien had said to him before. He still just saw himself as a nerd.

Darien didn't even try to hide what had happened yesterday. "I think that's a great idea. I'm gonna be honest, I want to get to know Melvin more. He was there for Molly and even helped protect Serena. That's the kind of person I respect and want to know."

Molly smiled. "He's amazing. My mom likes him so much she calls him 'our hero.'"

Darien couldn't express how much Molly and Melvin made him feel normal, and it was wonderful. There was danger in what they were doing and it was sexy, but he liked the idea of being real and being on a date with the woman who meant everything to him. He wanted to date her and treat her like she was special.


	32. Chapter 32

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta and working this story out with me.

The guys from Osaka were set to arrive soon. Zoisite then went and checked over the hookers. A redhead walked up to him and said, "I'll do anything for you."

"I thought Kunzite kicked your ass out?"

"He's gone."

"So are you. Get her out of here! I'm not interested."

He then walked into his office and pulled up the info on the ball coming up. It was the big reveal for a 'Legendary Treasure', and he planned on taking it. He had a buyer all set up for it. He didn't want to be stuck holding onto it when he was done.

He hacked the plans for the place it was going to be held at and began plotting. He didn't know how Nephrite planned on getting it, but he knew he could come up with his own way.

His initial plan was to wait until it was returned to the safe and crack it. He discovered what kind of safe they had and set to work. It was going to take a lot of planning to come up with a device that could crack it.

Eventually, he decided he was done for the day and went to the VIP section of the club. He smiled at Amy as she walked up to him. She was wearing the same outfit from earlier, and he was glad. He liked thinking about how he fucked her in it. He's cock grew hard. She sat on his lap, straddling him and smiling at him. He slid his hand to her ass. He said, "I like this dress."

"Noted. Anything else you like?"

"Your breasts are magnificent. I'm definitely liking those." He reached up and grabbed one in his hand. "And they're real. Impressive."

She ground her core against his hard cock. "That's impressive too."

He smirked, "Later tonight, I'll show you mine, and you can show me yours."

Kunzite and Mina sat down across from them. Kunzite asked, "New girl?"

"Her name's Amy." His hand went back to her ass. He sipped his cognac. "Is there something you need? I was having fun here."

"Just checking in. Beryl said you're taking over. Need anything?"

"You can't give me what I need right now. That's what she's for." He smirked at Kunzite. "Yours is hot too."

"Mine." Kunzite tried to get himself under control. He didn't want Zoisite interested in Mina.

"You misunderstood me. Amy's going to be taking care of my needs for a while." He paused. Damn, did he want her. "Actually, I have something pressing to take care of." He thrust his cock up against Amy. "Follow me." He pulled her with him.

He got her in his office. "Take off your dress. I really want to look at your naked body."

"Turn off the cameras." When he did, Amy stripped, removing everything except her boots. "Do you want the boots on or off?"

"On. Damn, that's hot." He took off his clothes and rolled on a condom. "That's so fucking hot. Lay on my desk and spread your long legs for me."

She complied, and he played with her pussy, making sure she was wet. He then thrust into her and fucked her as she dug her heels into his ass. He played with her clit, making sure to get her off. He wanted to see her orgasm. He came hard, pulled out, and began putting his clothes back on. "Your body is amazing. I like looking at you naked while I fuck you."

She dressed as he sat at his desk and set up the cameras again. He noticed one was glitching and lightly commented on it. Amy walked over, sat in his lap, looked at the coding, and fixed it. "All better."

"How the hell did you do that?"

"I'm a literal genius. I also like nice things. I make a lot of money with what I'm doing. Being eighteen with big breasts pays really well in my line of work. These boots are designer." She showed him the red soles.

He really looked at her for the first time. "You're good with computers?"

"Apparently I'm better at them than you are." She got off his lap and stood. "Are we joining your friend again?"

"Yea… you really just fixed that."

"Yup. Impressed?"

"Hell yes." He looked at her, strode to her, and pulled her against him. "Maybe I want to talk to you after all."

"You'd have to pay me extra for that." She winked at him and rubbed against his cock through his pants. "My only love is computers."

"Yea. I sounded like an ass when I said that."

When they joined Kunzite and Mina, he had Amy sit on his lap, and he rested his left hand on her flat stomach. They all ordered drinks, and Amy took a sip of her very expensive bourbon. She winked at him. "I like expensive things."

"I'll remember that if I want to buy you anything."

"You'd buy me gifts?"

"I'm aware you can find a more lucrative position anytime you want. I'm actually intrigued by you. I'd like you to stick around."

"In that case, get better bourbon here. This is good but not what I normally drink." She took another sip.

Zoisite waved a waiter over. "Go out, buy Pappy Van Winkle, and bring her some. Make sure the bartender stocks it from now on. Use petty cash."

"Yes, sir." Even Zoisite was impressed when she had it in her hands seven minutes later. The waiter said, "I know a guy who was able to get it for me." Zoisite pulled out a hundred dollar bill. "Here's a tip for taking care of that so quickly."

Amy took a sip. "Perfect." She then ground her ass against his cock. "You're keeping me here so far."

Kunzite kissed Mina and then whispered in her ear. "She's incredible. Zoisite doesn't even see what's happening, but he's getting feelings for her. He's never treated a woman like this before."

Mina smirked. "You boys just can't help yourselves."

Mina smiled at Amy and said, "We'll be right back. Amy, let's go to the bathroom. I find it's better to not move past these guys by myself before they know I'm Kunzite's."

Amy nodded and followed her. Mina checked the bathroom. No one was there. Then she locked the door. "He just took you off and had sex with you!"

"Guy's hot. I also installed tracking software on his computer when I had sex with him this afternoon. He was occupied when I did it."

"I thought you were already tracking him?"

"I realized he could see it. He was checking on my tracking. This one he can't catch, but I needed to put it right on the computer and not hack in. I got him to turn off the surveillance cameras in his room. I needed them off to do it, and I told him I wouldn't have sex on camera. It worked perfectly."

"And, you had sex."

"As if you never had sex on a mission. One word. Kunzite."

"Yea, but that's me. Not sweet, innocent… you."

Amy rolled her eyes, "I'm not innocent. I haven't been for a while. And, I have a kink apparently. I like having sex with him, knowing I'm outsmarting him. It's like combining sex and chess. And, I'm winning. I also got him to buy me a really expensive bottle of bourbon. That one glass would easily cost over a hundred dollars in any club."

"Wow. You must be really good." Mina giggled.

"I fixed his camera feed easily and impressed him. That was what peaked his interest."

"Kunzite said he's treated you the best he's ever treated a woman."

"Probably because he knows how much that drink cost. I plan on having another too." She smiled.

They headed back, and Zoisite had already ordered her another drink. She sat in his lap and kissed his neck. "Thanks." She then sipped from her glass and smiled.

Kunzite said, "So, what's your first move?"

"Not petty crime. That's for sure. There's a ball that Nephrite was looking into before he disappeared. I plan on… attending." He was careful what he said in front of the girls.

"Need help?"

"Yea, actually. Let's meet tomorrow and discuss it."

"I'll be here at one."

That night as Kunzite held Mina in bed, he picked up her left hand and kissed it right where her engagement ring sat. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"He doesn't even get it. This is so much better."

"Yea, but he will. You said it yourself that he's getting interested in Amy."

"And, how's she handling it?"

"She found out she has a kink. She likes having sex with him, knowing she's outsmarting him."

He laughed. "And, how's that?"

"He had sex with her in his office this afternoon. She got him to turn off the cameras so they wouldn't be filmed having sex. It was brilliant! While he was occupied, as she put it, she put a tracking program on his computer. Turns out he found the previous one. He didn't remove it, he was just monitoring it. Now he can't find this one."

"Wow, that's… devious and awesome. She's way more hardcore than I knew."

"Same here. I thought she was a virgin, and now I'm annoyed because I'm tempted to ask for tips. He was so wrapped up in her she hacked his computer!"

"You won't be doing that." He growled. "One thing I will insist on is fidelity if you marry me. It's a deal breaker."

"I won't do that." She kissed his nose. "That's not what I meant. I was just complimenting her. And, it's a deal breaker for me too. I expect fidelity too from you."

"It's already yours."

"Do you want to join us when this is done? No pressure, but-"

"Yes. I'm following Darien, just like my parents were following his. I don't know why, but it feels important. The bonus is that you're there. I insisted that you play my hooker or girlfriend or wife on every job. I won't go without you."

"Deal. I like that." She smiled. "I'm so happy right now. Want to elope?"

"Hell yes! Tomorrow morning, let's go. I absolutely want that."

She laid fully on her back and spread her legs. He didn't even wait for a second. He made sure she was wet, and he thrust into her.


	33. Chapter 33

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Kunzite and Mina got to the courthouse and signed the paperwork to get married. They then spoke their vows. He kissed her passionately. She was his, and he was hers. That meant everything to him.

Mina looked at him with lust burning in her eyes. "Husband, follow me." She found a janitor's closet, pulled him in, and locked the door.

As she took off her panties, he pulled down his pants and boxers just enough. He lifted her and her skirt, pressed her against the wall, and thrust into her. "Wife, you'll have to be quiet for now. I'll take you home after this, and you can be as loud as you want." He then fucked her hard against the wall. He kissed her to swallow the sounds of her orgasm.

When they were done, he put her panties back on for her and kissed her inner thighs as he did. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They then opened the door and went home to spend the rest of the morning tangled up in bed as husband and wife.

Zoisite drummed his fingers on his desk. He was trying to figure out Amy. She was hot and smart. He had a feeling, once she was older, she'd have a career that kept her in designer clothes and expensive bourbon. She would no longer be a hooker. How did she even have a preference when she was eighteen?! Who was buying her liquor? All he could come up with was Johns.

He left his office and found the bartender stocking the bar for later that night. "How many bottles of Pappy Van Winkle do you have?"

"Three, boss."

"Hand me one. I'm giving her one as a gift." He then went back to his office and placed it on his desk. He was glad he'd be able to give her something she couldn't get on her own.

He then went back to work on finding a way to crack the safe.

At one o'clock, Kunzite came in and looked at the bottle on Zoisite's desk. "Gift for Amy?"

"Yea, figured she couldn't buy it herself."

"I bet she finds a way. We did after all."

"Beryl was the first to get me liquor. I was, shit... sixteen? She doesn't have the same set up." He smiled. "She can come to me for her needs. I'm trying to show her that."

"Interesting." He paused, "You were sixteen?"

"Yea. I'm only just twenty one now."

"Damn, you were young. I knew that, but it's just hitting me now."

"I'm good with computers, and she gave me an expensive one, women, booze, and revenge. It was a hell of a sixteenth year."

Kunzite shook his head. "I guess. On to business. What do you need from me?"

"I plan to crack a safe and get out with that treasure. I can't go in there alone. Will you go with me? I'm not risking my neck with crappy back up. I want to do it during the ball while people are distracted."

"I'm in. Trust me. I'm happy to look out for you."

"Thanks. I'll hammer out the details and get them to you soon."

Kunzite stood and pointed to the bottle. "Have fun tonight."

"I plan on it." He smirked. Amy was a lot of fun, and he was looking forward to giving her the gift. He then made a decision as Kunzite was leaving. He called Amy, told her to meet him at his place, and grabbed the bottle. He wanted her in his bed this time.

When Amy arrived, he handed her the bottle. "Gift for you. Figured you couldn't buy it on your own."

She smiled, "I don't have any problems getting men to buy me liquor." She set the bottle on the table. "Obviously. Thank you though. This is a wonderful gift."

He grabbed her ass and pulled her to him. "Come to me for it from now on. I'll take care of getting you anything you want."

"Ooh. Like a mistress? Are you going to set me up with a house and an expense fund?" She laughed and shook her head. He was sounding ridiculous.

"I could." He stated matter of factly.

"What?!" She stared at him. "You're joking, right?"

"No, I'm not."

"You can't be serious."

"I'll pay your rent and give you a checking account. You'd be mine though, and I'd have expectations of you."

"What kind of expectations?"

"Lots and lots of sex. We'd both get tested to see if we have anything, and if we're both negative, I'd want you on birth control."

"I'm on birth control. I just insist on a condom because I know where your cock has been."

"I'll get tested."

"You're serious?"

"I am. You'd be my hooker completely. I'd expect you to let me have sex with you whenever I wanted. I will respect your school schedule though."

"I'm in."

"I'll set it up tomorrow. Right now though, you're hot, and it's play time."

She slid her dress off her body and revealed she was wearing lacy panties and a corset. "Any fantasies I should know about?"

He smirked. "Anything?"

"Anything. I like getting expensive gifts."

"Noted. Hmm… I'll start out tame. Beg me to fuck you. Tell me you want only me and only I can satisfy you."

She walked to him, placed her hands on his chest, and looked up into his eyes. "Zoisite. You're all I want. The moment I met you I was hooked. Then you took me over your desk. It was so hot, and you're so big. I've never been with a man like you. I'm wrecked for everyone else. Only you and your big cock can satisfy me now. Please have sex with me again. I don't ever want you to stop. Only you can get me off. I want you to take me as often as you want."

He closed his eyes, let the words wash over him, and pretended they were true. It felt amazing to have a connection with someone. He pulled out his hard cock and groaned. "I'm so fucking hard. You're incredibly sexy in that." He then pulled her to his room, "I'm going to give you what you want." He pulled off her clothes and removed his own. "On your back." He then thrust into her, and she was so tight. He fucked her and made sure to get her off too. He collapsed next to her. "You're incredible. I've never craved sex like I do with you."

She ran her hands over his back. "I'm glad I please you."

"You really do. Give me some time, and you'll please me again." When he was ready, he had her riding him. She looked like a goddess to him. They orgasmed, and he laid there with her. He then did something he had never done with a hooker. He fell asleep with her still in his bed.

Amy waited until she was sure he was completely asleep and then dressed. She then planted bugs in his house. She didn't need to, but it was part of the chess game she was winning. It made her smile. She then grabbed the bottle of liquor and went home.

The next morning, Zoisite woke to an empty bed and an empty feeling. Amy was gone. He wished he had asked her to stay. He got up and made coffee. He grumbled to himself. "What the hell's wrong with you? She's just a hooker." He couldn't quite make himself believe that.

After breakfast, he made sure to set up her account and have an automatic transfer going weekly for her. He smirked. He knew that amount would keep her in designer clothes and in her apartment.

He then thought about her telling him she wanted only him last night. She was so good at the lies. He wondered if he'd ever figure out how to make what she said the truth. He was drawn to her, and he didn't know why.

Darien pulled Serena under him as they laid in bed together. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning."

"I want you. Can we start our workout here? I'll get your heart rate up."

She nodded. "Yes, please."

He then thrust into her. "You feel so damn good." He then worked her up, and she was begging him to fuck her harder. He did and she shouted out his name in pleasure as they both crashed into their orgasms.

He collapsed next to her. "Wow."

"Yea. Wow. That was incredible." She kissed him passionately. "I love you."

"I love you too." He held her tightly. "I still can't get over how different my life is now that I have you. I didn't know this much happiness existed."

"Neither did I…. Can we skip the workout today? I just want to lay here and have you hold me."

"What's wrong?"

"How did you-"

"I know you. What's wrong?"

"Today was my mother's birthday. It's a hard day for me."

He looked startled. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Honestly? I don't like to talk about the past. It's all people and therapists wanted to talk to me about for so long. Sometimes I felt like it was all they found interesting about me. I know that's not you, but-"

"But, it became a habit."

"Yes."

"We'll skip the workout, but still plan on getting your heartrate up again this morning." He kissed down her body and brought her to orgasm with his mouth.

She was panting for breath and said, "You're so good at that!"

He then pulled her close. "I'm happy to hear that, but they say practice makes perfect. I plan on a lot of practice."

She giggled. "I love that idea." She then grew serious. "It helps to know that you're someone they wanted for me. It feels like I'm getting their approval all these years later. It's incredible."

"It's no surprise we were meant for each other. Our love feels epic and destined."

"I feel that too."


	34. Chapter 34

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Zoisite called Amy. "I'm clean. You?"

"Same here."

Zoisite had Amy meet him at his place again. He'd told her to pack an overnight bag because he expected her to stay the night. She didn't even bother packing something to sleep in. She knew he would prefer her to sleep naked.

She showed up at his door in a tight blue dress that matched her hair. It was low cut and barely covered her ass. She knew he would like it. He opened the door, and his eyes darkened. "You look sexy." He grabbed her ass and pulled her in his house. He then pressed her against the wall. "I can't wait to get you out of it."

"So, unzip me." He released her, and she spun her back to him.

He unzipped her dress and saw her sexy red bra and then her red thong. "Fuck, that's sexy." He pulled her back flush with his front and grabbed her breasts. "I've been looking forward to this all damn day."

She moaned when he pinched her nipple. "Where do you want me?"

"My bed."

She nodded, took off her bra and panties, and walked naked to his room. He liked looking at her ass. She stepped in and stilled. There was a Louis Vitton purse sitting on the bed. She smirked back at him, "What is it you want me to do tonight?" She picked up the purse and smiled. "I'm in."

"Two things actually. I want to spank you and cuff you. Safe word is 'blue.'"

She set the purse on the nightstand and nodded, "Works for me." She then bent over the bed and presented him with her ass.

"I'm thinking of role play tonight."

"And, what's my role?"

"The naughty girl. It's not too specific. I just want to punish you."

"Go for it."

"Really?"

"You bought me an LV. I'm in." What she didn't tell him was that he hadn't needed to buy her a two thousand dollar purse to get her to agree. He was playing right into her fantasies. She smirked. She had a lot of kinks.

He walked over and rubbed his hands on her ass. "You have such a nice ass." He then changed his tone. "You've been a bad girl. It's time for your punishment. You've been very naughty." He then spanked her, and she moaned. He spanked her other cheek. "Fuck, I like your ass pink." He then spanked her a few more times. He loved the sound of the slap. His cock twitched, and he unzipped his pants to make room for his hard dick. "You're so naughty." He spanked her again. He meant it after all. Somehow, she had made him get feelings for her. They were small and only beginning, but they were there and were not part of his plans. This wasn't so much role play for him as it was taking out his sexual frustrations. He wanted her all the fucking time!

He then stopped and pulled handcuffs out of her purse. "I made two purchases today. On your back on the bed." He then cuffed her to the rungs on his headboard. He then stripped his clothes off and climbed on the bed. "What's out of bounds?"

"Biting, cutt-"

He cut her off. "That's not a problem. I'm not into marking my hookers."

"I don't do anal."

"Fine." He then spread her legs and bared her cunt. "Feel free to be vocal." He then licked her pussy. He liked having his tongue on her and looking up at her cuffed to the bed. "I will get my pleasure out of you. You've been naughty after all."

"Yes! So naughty." She spread her legs wider. "I'm a bad girl, and I deserve to be punished. Have your way with me."

He sucked her clit and felt her grow wetter. He then thrust his fingers in her and began fucking her with them. He would get her off so many times tonight. He would get her as addicted to the sex as he was. He needed to please her. He wanted her cuffed so she would stay in his bed until he had wrung so many orgasms out of her. She looked like sex, and he was going to make sure he was the best she ever had. He sucked her clit and had her orgasming hard.

Amy was blissed out and panting. It was amazing. Damn was he good at that. "Have I been fully punished?"

"Fuck, no. Those cuffs stay on. I'm not even close to being done with you. Roll over." She did, crossing her arms above her, and he spanked each ass cheek again. Once he was done, she laid on her back again. "So fucking naughty."

He then brought her to orgasm again then had her roll over, and he spanked her again. "Again." He growled out and went down on her again. He spanked her again and growled out, "I'm so fucking hard." He jerked off a bit to ease the strain. "Look how hard you got me." He then released his cock and shoved two fingers in her cunt. He flicked her clit with his thumb. "I'm going to watch you orgasm again." Then he got his right hand wet with her juices and took his cock in his hand, slowly stroking himself as he watched her writhe against the cuffs. She was moaning in pleasure and riding his fingers. She shattered into a fourth orgasm. He look his finger out, licked them clean, and said, "Fuck, that's a good sight."

Amy was panting for breath. "That was amazing!" She then smiled at him. "I've really been naughty, haven't I?" She rolled over and presented him with her ass again. He spanked each cheek twice.

"So fucking naughty. You have no idea what you've done." He never cared about a hooker's pleasure before her. He then played with her pussy, got her wet again, and thrust into her. "And now comes the big part of your punishment. Try to keep up."

She laughed. "No problem."

He took her hard with deep powerful thrusts, and she met him thrust for thrust. He looked at her body with her hands cuffed, and he felt like there was a feral animal in him trying to roar out. She was literally fucking perfect. He took her even faster and chased his release. He flicked her clit. She orgasmed loudly, and he grunted his release into her. He collapsed next to her, undid her cuffs, and stuffed them in the drawer of his nightstand. "Those will come out again. I fucking loved it."

Amy was incredibly sated. "I'm glad it pleased you." She didn't say that she looked forward to them coming out again. He had her orgasm five times. It was spectacular. She didn't know she could even do that.

He then laid there next to her and forced himself not to hold her. He knew she would let him. He couldn't let himself. He was already in danger with her.

His cell rang, and he cursed as he got out of bed. It was Beryl's ring. He needed to take it. "Hello, Beryl." … "I know the buyer's antsy. I'm working on the device to-" … "Yes, ma'am. I won't let you down." He then set the phone down.

Amy smiled to herself. This was perfect. She wanted to see what he created, and she could help him make it work. After all, Kunzite would be there to help them assure it wasn't actually stolen.

"I could help you. I'm better with computers after all."

"It's for something… illegal though."

She burst out laughing. "I'm a hooker. I just took a purse and let you fuck me any way you wanted. By the way, that purse still gets you more kinky sex. You really think I have trouble with illegal activities?" She shook her head. "I could be a help to you. My guess is that I can get more gifts if you make more money. I want a LV wallet too."

He pulled her to his office and unlocked the door with a digital face scan. And just like that, she was in his office. She was bummed she didn't have her USB on her, but she didn't have a place to put it. They were both still naked.

He sat at his desk and pulled up the programming he was working on. She sat on his lap and looked at the program. "Wow. This is really good. I see where you're getting hung up though. You're looking at it the wrong way." She then described how he should approach it, and she started typing. As she worked on the problem, she asked, "Who's Beryl?"

"My boss. Why?"

"Are you fucking her?"

"No. Why?"

"Good. I just want to make sure you stay clean."

He laughed. "She's way older than me. I've never even been tempted. I'm paying you too much to bother fucking anyone else. When our deal ends, you'll know I've moved on." If he could move on, he admitted to himself.

"Done. You're good to go."

He looked at the program. "You're remarkable!" His feelings for her increased. She was amazing. "Lean over my desk. I'm going to fuck you, again. That was hot." He had to remind himself that she was a hooker, and that he didn't plan on developing feelings for anyone.

Amy stuck her ass out, spread her legs, and braced her arms on his desk. He thrust into her and took her hard. He heard their skin slapping together and smacked her ass pink again. "So fucking hot!" He almost let himself cum without her reaching her orgasm, but he started flicking her clit. He couldn't help himself. He wanted her to feel pleasure. He tried to deny that it showed he was developing stronger feelings for her. After all, she already had five orgasms tonight. They both crashed into their orgasms, and they ended with him sitting on his desk chair and her in his lap. His arm was draped around her waist.

"You'll have to bring me in here again soon. I'll impress you with my computer skills and then crawl under your desk to give you a blowjob." And plant a bug under your desk, she added to herself.

"Tomorrow morning." He grabbed her breasts. "I want that so badly."

"That sounds perfect." She moaned. "Now, how about we sleep naked?"

"Perfect. I'm going to call Beryl first, and then I'll join you."

Amy walked out of his office and climbed into his bed. "Fuck, the sex is incredible." She mumbled to herself. She looked at the purse. Win-win, she got it and got to have kinky sex. She got wet again just thinking about what he had done to her.


	35. Chapter 35

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you so much for being my beta!

The Crew met Saturday afternoon. That night was the ball, and they had some planning to do. Some of it involved their work as secret agents. The rest involved dresses and talking about boys.

The moment Mina walked in Serena cursed, grabbed her, and pinned her down, forcing her left arm back. "You Bitch! If I did that, you'd kill me!"

"It was romantic!"

"We should have been there!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Raye demanded.

Serena released Mina and said, "She's wearing a wedding band. She's married and didn't tell us."

Mina looked at them all. "Yes. We eloped. I didn't say anything because… I don't know. Once I eloped, I realized you would all be pissed I didn't invite you. I got nervous."

Serena calmed down, "I'm happy for you. I really am. And I get it. You never dreamed of a big wedding."

"I just wanted him to be mine. I never felt a connection like this before." She smirked at Amy. "I'm not the only one keeping secrets. When did you lose your virginity?"

Raye scoffed, "She's a virgin. She blushes like one too."

Mina laughed, "That's what I thought."

Amy blushed, "I don't know why I still blush at things you say. I haven't been a virgin for years."

"What?" Lita was shocked. She looked at Amy's purse, "When did you get that?"

"Zoisite gave it to me. I did some fun stuff to get it too." She winked. "He's so good in bed."

Raye looked startled, "You're sleeping with him?"

"He's hired me as his hooker. I have access to all sorts of things now. His work and home office computers have trackers installed, and I bugged his whole house, including his office that needs a face scan to enter. I know the program works on the safecracker too. I finished it."

"Wow." Lita said. "I'm so impressed. What did you have to do to get all of that?"

"Nothing that I didn't enjoy." She quipped and raised one eyebrow.

Mina laughed and added. "And Kunzite thinks he's developing feelings for her. She has wowed him with her brilliance and her body after all."

She shrugged, "He's good in bed. I'm not attached to him." She paused. "Beryl has been putting a lot of pressure on him. I've been listening to what I have on the bugs. He's sweating it out. A lot. It's going to be problematic if he doesn't get the Legendary Treasure."

Serena pondered that. "Think you can track it after he takes it?"

"I… probably. I would need to come up with a plan."

Serena asked, "This buyer has to be a repeat offender, right? No one is even sure what this treasure looks like yet. That's the point of the unveiling. To want something sight unseen must mean they have done this before and want something even more unique. What if we let him get it and sell it? Then we can track it to the buyer. We'll probably recover more things."

"And it won't compromise his position with Beryl." Amy stated. "I'm in. I'll need to run home to find the right tracker. We'll just need to get it to Kunzite."

"I got that. I'm going as his date tonight." Mina said.

Amy nodded, "I'm going with Zoisite. He asked me to go to maintain his cover."

Serena smiled. "Well, Darien and I are going too. If we aren't stopping him, why don't we use it as the time to introduce Zoisite and Darien. We'll slip in that he's a Shields."

"And, how do we do that?" Amy asked curiously.

"You and I are both hookers. We could know each other from a previous job. We can 'catch up' and introduce them."

"I like it."

Serena smiled, "So it's settled. We let him get the treasure and sell it, and then we track it to the buyer. We also make the introduction between Darien and Zoisite." All the girls nodded. They all agreed to the change in plan.

That night, Darien walked Serena into the ball. "You look stunning."

"I know." She winked. "I'm looking forward to dancing with you."

"I'm looking forward to getting you home and removing your dress."

She smiled, "So we have competing goals."

They walked into the room, and he pulled her onto the dance floor. "Well, you do look good in my arms. For now I'm content." He waltzed with her, and they moved effortlessly.

She smiled up into his face. "I'm content too."

He smirked. "You're beaming. You're more than just content right now."

"Maybe I am." She said playfully. "But, that's the story I'm sticking to right now."

He spun her around with the music. "I'll get the truth out of you later tonight. I have my ways."

She swallowed hard, "I'm looking forward to it."

When the dance was over, Serena walked off the floor, and she saw Amy smile at her. Amy said, "Serena, is that you?"

"Yes! Amy, how are you?"

"Fabulous! I'd like you to meet my 'boyfriend' Zoisite."

Zoisite watched Serena wink at Amy and then smile at him. "It's nice to meet you. I'm sure she's keeping you entertained. She's a lot of fun."

Zoisite nodded, "She sure is."

Serena then looked directly at Amy and said, "This is my 'boyfriend' Darien Shields."

Amy smirked, "You always got the straightlaced looking guys."

Serena laughed, "There was that one…"

"We shared him. That hardly counts."

"True."

Zoisite broke into the discussion. It bothered him to think about her with other Johns. "Did you say Darien Shields?"

"She did." Darien shook his hand.

"Your parents…"

"Died when I was eight in a car crash. I lost my memory of them and my life before."

"You're really him?"

"I don't know what that means."

"I knew you and your parents. You and your girl should come by my club tomorrow. Come to the back door. I don't think I should put your name on the guest list. I don't want someone to see it." He smiled at Darien. "We were friends. I'd like to get to know you again." He placed his hand around Amy's waist in a tender gesture. "The girls can catch up, and we can talk."

"Sounds like fun. I enjoy going clubbing."

Zoisite saw Kunzite motion to him from across the room and said, "I need to speak to someone a moment. I'll see you tomorrow."

Amy smiled when he left. "That went better than we could hope."

"It sure did." Serena smiled up at Darien. "I'm glad he wants to be your friend already."

A short time later, Princess Dee appeared and showed off the Legendary Treasure. It was her, carved out of a diamond. Serena scoffed, "I really don't mind him stealing it. That's ridiculous!"

Once the diamond was put in the safe, Zoisite and Kunzite appeared out of their hiding places in the room. Zoisite attached the safecracker, the lights turned green, and the door swung open.

Kunzite reached in and put the tracker in the carrying case for the diamond then handed it to Zoisite and closed the safe door. "Let's go." He said.

Amy met Zoisite in the front hall and opened up her LV purse for him to put the treasure in. He said, "It worked perfectly." They then left the party.

Serena stood out on the balcony under the moonlight and Darien stared at her. "What's wrong?"

"I know it was my idea, but it still feels wrong. I don't like that we let him get away with it." She sighed.

"Think of it this way. The citizens of her country don't have to look at that ridiculous thing. It's like she built an idol of herself."

She laughed. "Good point."

"I have another good point. You look beautiful in the moonlight." He pulled her close and kissed her tenderly.

Her whole body grew warm. "I had a fabulous time dancing with you tonight."

"That was easy to get you to admit."

"When you kiss me like that, it makes my heart happy. I can feel your love."

"Let's dance some more and then I'll take you home. I'll have you feeling something else entirely."

"Lead the way."

Zoisite took the treasure to Beryl. He left Amy in the car while he did. When he got back in, he smiled at her. "Time for a victory fuck." He held out an envelope with a lot of money in it. "I'll be buying you something with this too."

"This is all so exciting!" She gave him a sultry look. "How do you want me?"

He thought about it, unzipped his pants, and pulled out his cock. "Suck on it while I drive home."

She leaned over and took his cock in her mouth. He groaned out in pleasure. She sucked on him and eventually he said. "Stop a second. That feels too damn good. I need to concentrate on my driving." He changed lanes and then made his turn. He then rutted up into her mouth that was still on his cock. "You can continue." He eventually pulled into his garage. "Fuck, that was hot!" He pulled her off him. "I'm in charge now."

He pulled her in the house with his cock still hanging out. He pressed her against the wall after he pulled up her dress. He moved her panties to the side and took her. "Tell me I'm the best!"

"You're the best I've ever had! It's so big!"

He rutted into her. "Tell me you like this. Tell me you want it like this!"

"Yes! Yes. I want it." She moaned. "I like it when you take what you want from me. Yes!" She moaned again. "It so good when you fuck me!"

He nipped at her neck. "Tell me you're mine." He then began driving himself into her.

"I'm yours!"

He played with her clit as he spilled himself inside of her. She then orgasmed, and he managed to carry her to his bed. "You're staying here tonight."

"Yes."

That night as she lay sleeping, he stared at her. Damn. What was he going to do? He was falling in love with her.


	36. Chapter 36

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Amy woke the next morning naked in bed with Zoisite. He had his arms wrapped around her tightly. She wondered if Kunzite was right and he was falling for her. She couldn't figure out why else he would want her to say she was his. That had surprised her.

She settled into his arms. She definitely had a bad boy fantasy, and she was getting to live it out right now. But, how far did she want it to go? She could definitely keep him around to play with after he turned, and he was on their side. She wasn't lying when she said he was the best she ever had.

She just worried that he was getting attached. What if this was all just living out a fantasy for her, and she didn't develop feelings for him back? How would they work together then?

He woke up and moved her onto her back. He leaned over her and kissed her. She looked into his eyes. She was sure, in that moment, that he was in love with her.

"Good morning, beautiful." He kissed down her neck. "How are you feeling this morning?"

She closed her eyes a second and really thought about it. She was horny. He was hot, and she wanted him. She never initiated anything before. It wasn't part of the game for her. She slid her hands down his back to his ass. She moaned and just said the truth, "Horny."

His eyes darkened. Zoisite revelled in what she said. It was the first time he knew she wanted him. "In that case, I'll give you my full and prompt attention." He kissed her breasts and sucked on her nipples.

She moaned. "On your back. I want to ride you."

He rolled onto his back, and she sheathed him. She then grabbed the headboard and rode him. She started out tortuously slow, and he was quivering with desire. She then, bit by bit, sped up the pace. He was cursing and begging her for more. She fucking love it. He was already absolutely wrecked for her. She then rode him hard, chasing their release. She orgasmed just as he came inside of her. She collapsed on his chest. He wrapped both arms around her and held her.

Zoisite bit his tongue. He almost told her he loved her. That would have been a terrible slip. He couldn't let her know that. He couldn't give himself away.

As Amy laid there in his strong arms, she realized that maybe she could fall for him one day after all.

That night, Amy was already at the club with Zoisite when Darien and Serena showed up. She took a sip of her expensive drink and smiled at Zoisite. He draped his arm over her as Darien and Serena walked up to them.

Darien said, "Great place you have here."

"Thanks. So, how are you doing?"

As they got to know each other again, Serena was having fun maintaining their cover. She had been very specific with how he should touch her, and she was enjoying it.

Darien was getting hard as steel and struggling to concentrate. Serena was sitting on his lap, and he had one hand between her bare thighs and the other on his drink. One that, he realized, he was drinking too quickly, and it wasn't tea.

He was feeling very good and happy. That and incredibly horny. He wanted to touch her. He positioned them where the table hid more, and he slid his hand further up between her legs. He eventually felt her wet panties. He then pulled them to the side with his fingers, slid his finger inside of her, and took another drink. He curled his finger inside of her.

Serena said, "Dancing! We should go dancing."

He really liked that idea. He took a big sip of his drink and followed her to the dance floor, holding her ass. He then pulled her up against him. Her back to his front and found the beat. He then grabbed on, breast in his hand, and cupped her crotch over her dress. He said into her ear, "I want you so damn much." He then ground his cock into her ass. He then flipped her around, grabbed her ass, and pressed her hard against his cock. "I want to fuck you in this dress right here." He rocked against her.

Serena couldn't believe how sexy he was when he was wild about her. He was going too far in public, but it was a bit exciting. She grabbed his wrist. "Follow me!" She dragged him into the bathroom, checked the stalls were empty, and locked the door.

"Fuck, yes!" He pulled out his cock, picked her up, pressed her against the door, pulled her panties aside, and fucked her hard. There was zero finesse, just overwhelming desire. He drove himself into her, loving the feeling and her moans. He heard the door rattling on the frame, and he thrust into her harder. He then flicked her clit, and she orgasmed on his cock, triggering his orgasm. He set her down, and they fixed their clothes.

"Better?" She asked.

"So damn much better. Thank you!"

"Time to get back to Zoisite and Amy."

The rest of the night he slowed down his drinking and managed to carry on a conversation. That night, Serena drove him home.

Monday, Scott spent the day detailing the outlay of the home of the man who bought the treasure. With Amy's sophisticated computer, he was able to hack into the surveillance feeds and diagram, not only the house, but the security also. He had four guards patrolling the grounds and two inside the house. That was when he was away. There were eight guards inside when he was home.

He mapped it all out and wrote down the slightest details. He didn't want to fail at the first project he had. He really enjoyed his new job. His wife liked being married to a government secret agent too.

It was around eleven thirty when he made his biggest discovery though. The man who bought the stolen item was thee Diamond. He was a drug dealer that was on the run from prosecution. There was a warrant out for him, and he was the number one most wanted. Scott spent the next hours searching the neighboring town for cameras that might have caught him. What he had right now wouldn't stand up in court to get a warrant.

Finally, he caught a break around four thirty. He was then able to isolate an image of him on a camera outside of a bank. "Bingo! Got ya."

He then scanned the photo into the facial recognition software he had available to him, and it confirmed it was Diamond.

Now for the hard part. He had to find proof of where he lived, but not through hacking his home security system.

He then called his wife. "I hate to do this to you so late in the day, but I found something big. I'm going to be really late."

"We knew this job at that pay would mean late nights."

"Honey, I can't say who or what, but I think I got a big one. This could be a big deal."

"I'm proud of you. Stop the bad guys and come home safely. Love you!"

"Love you too." He hung up.

He smirked and mumbled to himself, "What does Diamond love?" He thought a bit. The answer was himself. "So, why but a diamond statue of…" Bingo.

He looked into orders of diamond encrusted things. There were a variety of things being shipped to the exact address he'd followed the tracker to.

He pulled up the security footage and searched through the house. Sure enough, he had a plethora of diamond encrusted things. He scoffed. The toilet lid was even covered in diamonds.

He then tracked the payments that were made for each item. They all linked back to a shell company called Sapphire. He rolled his eyes. It was gross that he named it after the brother he had murdered.

He managed to use Amy's software to link everything to Diamond. Bingo. He had him.

He then called Amy, and out of respect, Kunzite. The group call linked and he said, "Got him!"

Amy said, "You tracked where the diamond treasure went?"

"Yup. But, it's better than that. Diamond bought the diamonds. I found him, and I found everything I need to legally get a warrant. On top of that, I have the layout of his place and all of the security details."

"Shit. I fucking knew you were good, but not that good! He's been missing for eight years!" Kunzite exclaimed.

Amy was floored, "You're incredible!"

"You're welcome, Amy. I did tell you to hire him after all!" Kunzite bragged.

Amy laughed, "You're right about him. Do you want to tell Scott about him getting the reward money?"

Scott piped up, "What? I'm an agent."

Kunzite said, "It doesn't matter in this case. They want him badly. Fill out the warrant. We'll all meet tomorrow. This will be a fun one to take down. Oh, and Amy, tell Serena she works for me on this one. It's a drug bust after all."

Amy laughed. "I'll tell her. She'll be glad he's gone. He came out once from hiding and tried to rape her."

"What?!" Kunzite and Scott said at the same time.

"She's pretty, and he didn't take no for an answer. She kicked his ass though."

"Bastard."

Amy sighed, "I want him gone too. Oh Scott, tell your wife to watch the news and that it was you. Also, tell her to pick out her dream home."

He said, "I will. I'm glad we got him."

"That was all you." Kunzite said.

"It was Amy's tracker."

"Let's save the humility for a case that doesn't bring down the number one wanted man in the country."

They all hung up, and Scott finished the paperwork and sent it out. He then documented everything and backed it up four different times.

By the time he got home that night, he was exhausted, and his daughter was already in bed. He pulled his wife close. "Thank you for taking that so well. As a reward, let's buy your dream house."

"We can't afford that. I have expensive taste." She quipped.

"I know. I just broke a case. We're going to be getting a large amount of reward money."

She looked at him owl eyed. "How much?"

"Two million."

She shook her head. "That would have to be the reward for someone like Diamond. No way…." She trailed off when she saw his face. "No way."

"Way."

She sat hard on the floor. "Next time, tell me sitting down."

"There won't be a next time for someone this big. And, I didn't think you'd guess."

"Good point. Wow. You're incredible. They're lucky to have you."

He sat down and looked her in the eye. "This changes everything for us. Thank you for your support."

He pulled her and her pregnant belly into his lap. "This will mean a promotion too. They haven't said it, but-"

"They aren't idiots. They will promote you to keep you. Especially with such a big pay out."

"Yea."

"I knew you were brilliant."

He stroked her breast. "You mean everything to me."

She moaned. "Take me to bed. I want to have sex with the man who brought down Diamond, the most wanted criminal in the country."


	37. Chapter 37

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta.

Scott sat in his new office with his state of the art computers. They were all to his exact specifications. He had a new title and several people who reported to him now.

It was Thursday morning. The warrant was procured right away, but the details had to be worked out. Kunzite was to lead the team today that breached Diamond's compound. He would be monitoring the cameras and keeping eyes on everyone.

His team, he still couldn't believe he had a team, would be assisting Kunzite. He knew he would need a lot of eyes and computer expertise. He figured the security system would try to lock down with extra measures once the team breached the door.

His team. That was really a huge head trip. The respect that they showed him, and the excitement and joy to be working for him threw him for a loop. He hadn't expected that at all. It felt really good and really odd.

He poured himself a cup of coffee from the coffee machine he had requested. It tasted amazing, but that could just be his elation speaking.

He thought about his amazing wife who insisted they had sex that morning. It was incredible. She knew today was going to be a big day. She knew, and she wasn't kidding Monday night. It turned her on a lot that he had been the one to find Diamond.

He took another look at Diamond's compound. "He's home. The security is in formation Alpha."

"You couldn't help yourself naming the security formations." Kunzite quipped.

"Nope!" He smiled. He had come a long way very quickly with Kunzite. He didn't fear him in the least now. He was more than part of their team.

Kunzite waited with the rest of his team. They were all positioned to go. Raye and Lita were absolutely beaming. He nodded and gave the go signal.

Lita smiled, said "Knock knock", pressed a button, and Diamond's front door exploded into toothpicks.

"Well, that's excessive." Raye said.

Lita rolled her eyes. "Says the woman who is packing more firepower than some countries' entire armies."

She laughed, "It was a compliment. Let's go." They then stormed the house.

Serena was situated outside. Mina and Serena were tasked with taking out the security guards outside. They knew the guests would rush towards the explosion. Serena threw a dagger as she ran, and it landed in one guard's neck severing his windpipe. Mina then reached one guard and slit his throat. They each quickly took out the last two guards. They then headed into the house.

Amy snuck into a room and pulled up the camera feed on her computer, linking it to Scott's in case the main feed went off line. Now it was stuck broadcasting and couldn't be shut down. "It's a go."

"Glad to hear your voice. It was just in time too. They tried to shut down the system completely so we couldn't get eyes on them."

"I'm off to get the bad guys."

"Stay safe." She then dashed out of the room to join the fray.

Raye was having a great time. She walked in with a gun in each hand and began clearing rooms with Lita. She saw the first guard and pulled the trigger. Head shot. Perfect.

Kunzite then went after them. He wanted to capture Diamond alive. He saw a guard turn the corner and take aim at Lita. He pulled the trigger and shot him in the chest.

They made it into the main sitting room. Three guards were there, well defended by bullet proof armor. Lita smiled, "Oh boys!" She then tossed a bounding grenade, and it exploded, killing them instantly. "That's five."

Serena and Mina joined them. "We got the four outside."

"Three left and Diamond. Scott, what are your eyes seeing?" Kunzite asked.

Suddenly, a shot rang out and Amy screamed. Serena spun towards the noise and threw her knife into the temple of the man who shot her.

Mina yelled, "Go! I got her!" She raced towards Amy and said into the coms, "It got her in the hip. I don't think anything is shattered. I have pressure on it."

Scott cursed. "Amy, you're going to fucking be okay. Hold on. I have medical alerted to what happened."

Amy spoke, "Two more and Diamond. Concentrate. I'll be fine."

Scott came over the com again. "Go two doors down to the right. They're in a panic room. I cracked it. I'll unlock it when you get there."

Kunzite, Lita, Raye, and Serena made it to the room. "Open the door." Kunzite said. They heard a click and were glad they had cover. They were trying to blast their way out. Lita tossed a tear gas grenade in, and they came running out choking. The two guards were shot dead by Raye.

Diamond stood there in shock. "Serena?"

Lita snuck up behind him and smashed the butt of her gun down on his head, knocking him unconscious. "Good night, jackass." She then kicked him in the ribs. "I don't know about you, but I feel a bit better."

Kunzite said into his com, "Time for the clean up crew."

They all huddled around Amy that afternoon. "Guys, I'm okay. It was a clean through and through shot. I'm all patched up."

"You lost a lot of blood." Mina commented. She had watched Amy lie there bleeding, and it had been torture.

"They gave me a bunch of blood. I'm all set."

Kunzite changed the subject and said, "What are you going to tell Zoisite? I've known him for years. He won't take this well."

She sighed, "He's falling for me. Any suggestions?"

"Mugging?" Lita suggested.

"And, he missed and shot her in the butt?" Raye asked.

"It was the hip!" Lita replied. "And, yes. Hell, he was a security guard, and he shot her there. Thank goodness he has bad aim."

Serena shook her head, "Keep it simple. Wrong place, wrong time, and the police are looking into it. It's all kinda true."

"I'll go with that. I'll be the only hooker that just lies there during sex. It hurts when I move it too much."

Kunzite laughed. "Hey, that can be enough." He winked. "I think Zoisite will surprise you. He has me."

Amy's phone rang. "Speaking of Zoisite."

She nervously stood in front of his door an hour later. She knocked and waited. He opened the door, looking concerned. He said, "What did you need to talk about?"

"I can't be your hooker anymore." She stepped into his house and closed the door. She saw hurt and panic cross his face.

"What did I… what happened?"

"Wrong place, wrong time. I was caught in the crossfire. The police are involved now." She lifted her dress and showed her bandaged hip. "I'm okay, but I was shot. I can't really be a hooker right now."

He carefully picked her up and carried her to his room. "You should be resting and not putting pressure on your hip. I could fucking kill whoever did this to you." He laid her down in his bed and pulled her dress off. He then removed her bra. He went to his closet, pulled out a t-shirt for her, and put it on her. "You rest."

"I… what?"

"You're hurt."

"I'm a hooker. Why?"

He laid next to her on the bed and caressed her stomach. "You're too smart for that. You know I'm falling for you. Let me take care of you tonight." He climbed off the bed and tucked her in. "I'll order some food."

She laid there in his room as she listened to him order food for them. It was exactly what she wanted right now. She closed her eyes and thought about him. Damn. She was falling fast right now.

He came back in with a glass of water for her. "I'd bring you a bourbon, but I'm assuming it's against doctor's orders."

"Yea. I had a transfusion, but they said to lay off the alcohol. I'm on painkillers too."

He nodded. "What else can I get you?"

She looked up at him, and he looked so concerned and sweet. She was fighting a losing battle. "Fuck it! I just want you to hold me. I was actually scared at one point today, but I was really trying to be brave."

He climbed in bed with her and held her. He kissed her forehead and they cuddled.

She laid there for fifteen minutes with him just holding her and periodically kissing her cheek or her forehead. She couldn't help herself anymore. "I'm all yours."

He pulled back and gave her an enormous smile. He looked incredibly relieved. What he said was, "Damn right, you are."

"So, what do we do now?"

"You heal, and I introduce you as my girlfriend."

She blurted out. "I'm lying to you about something."

"I don't give a shit as long as it's not about your feelings. I haven't told you everything about me either."

"Really?"

"Really."

She settled into his arms. "I'm not lying about my feelings." She smirked. "I'm keeping that purse."

"Of course you are."

"Good. I needed you to say that now. When my hip is healed, you'll find out how much you didn't need to buy it for me to convince me to do any of that."

"What?" He was startled.

"I'm into everything you did to me." She gave him a sultry look. "I bought a slave Leia costume I've never used. We just need to get some chains."

"You're perfect." He sighed. "Now I'm turned on."

"You can masturbate while I watch." She gave him a seductive look.

Ding. Dong.

"Food's here. We eat then I have a few ideas."

He brought her the food and helped prop her up so she could eat. They had dinner together and talked about their likes and dislikes. He then ate her out for dessert and then masturbated, looking at her naked, sexy, sated body.

He then held her that night as they slept, careful to not bump her hip.


	38. Chapter 38

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta.

Scott yelled out, "Shit! Kunzite, get over here." He had been doing a deep dive into Diamond's activity to make sure he was charged with as much as he could be. Kunzite had stopped by to tell him job well done.

"He hired a guy to kidnap Serena. They didn't say he tried to rape her only six months ago." He sighed. "Problem is that it's happening today, and the news hasn't broken that he was taken into custody."

"Damn!" Kunzite pulled out his phone. "Darien! Please tell me Serena is with you."

"No, she left to go meet Molly at the arcade. Why?"

"Diamond has a guy kidnapping her today. He wouldn't know that Diamond is in custody. He's not going to just let her go. She'd be able to identify him."

Darien yelled out. "I'll call you back!" He then dialed Andrew as he dashed out of the house not stopping for his shoes. Andrew answered. "Tell me Serena is there!"

"She's not. I could-"

Darien hung up and put his phone in his pocket as he ran. He had to get to her. He was desperate. He turned the corner and looked down the street, and there was a guy with a gun. He had the gun pointed at a crowd of people. He was yelling at her that he'd shoot someone if she didn't walk to him. He wanted to curse when he watched her comply.

"No!" He yelled out in utter desperation. He ran even faster towards her. He got there just as the man pressed a cloth over her nose, and she collapsed in his arms.

He dragged her towards his trunk. Darien reached him and punched him, knocking him off her and making him drop his gun. He caught Serena, gently laid her down, and grabbed up the gun. He then stood and pointed it at the man. "You made a big mistake, asshole." He then shot him in the thigh. He smiled as he heard him screaming in pain. He then ejected the magazine, removed the round from the chamber, and set the gun down. He heard the sirens and then the police showed up, demanding that he show his hands with their guns drawn. He looked and Serena was breathing evenly. He breathed a sigh of relief and held his hands above his head. He knew the cops had no idea who the bad guy was, and he was the only uninjured one at the scene. He waited patiently. They cuffed him and picked up the gun. He sat very still, "Please, have a medic look at her and tell me she's alright."

One of the cops looked at him funny. Just as he did, Andrew came running up. "Darien! Is Serena okay?!"

He nodded. "I think so. I got there in time. She's unconscious."

It quickly came to light what had happened. It didn't hurt that the cops recognized the man with a bullet in his thigh. He was a career criminal. Darien was uncuffed. "Sorry." The cop said.

"Don't be. I was the only one at the scene that wasn't injured. You had to make sure I hadn't hurt her."

The medics were working on reviving Serena in the ambulance. He looked and saw her stir. He then walked over to her and smiled at her. He couldn't believe it. He got to her in time, he saved her.

She smiled at him as he took her hand. "I have a feeling I really want to hear this story."

"It's a really good one. It involves a beautiful woman, a heroic man who saves her, and happily ever after."

"Those are my favorite kind of stories."

His phone rang, and he answered it. "Sorry, I forgot to call you back."

Kunzite huffed. "Well, at least I have contacts that can keep me informed. Good job saving her."

"Thank you. Really, without you… I don't even want to think about it." He shuddered.

"It was Scott. It feels like I'm saying that a lot lately."

"I need to meet him. He saved her."

"You had a big part in that too. Was there a struggle for the gun?"

"No, why?" He asked in confusion.

"He got shot in the leg."

Darien huffed. "He pissed me off. There wasn't a struggle. I shot him. I needed him to stay down while I took care of Serena."

"Wow, that's… cold. And awesome."

They hung up, and he looked at Serena. She had desire blazing in her eyes. "That's so hot." She then looked down and shook her head. "Where are your shoes?"

"If I stopped to put them on, you'd be in that guy's trunk right now." He smirked.

"Noted." She was given the all clear, and she stood and walked right into his arms. "I love you."

He held her close. "If you didn't let Zoisite get what he wanted, you would have been kidnapped today."

"What?" She looked up at him.

"Diamond had you kidnapped. That man was hired to kidnap you and take you to him. Scott figured out that it was today."

She shivered. "That man is horrid."

He looked at the cops. "Can I take her home? You have my number."

"Yea. Go. We're done here."

He then took her home. "We're going to get you all cleaned up. You have gravel in your hair. Then I'm going to hold you."

They showered, and he cleaned her carefully. He then wrapped her in a towel and toweled her dry.

She laid in his arms in their bed. "I'm so happy."

"Someone just tried to kidnap you!"

"Yea. And he failed. Because you're awesome." She smiled at him. "I love you so much. I knew you'd save me. I went to him, trusting that I could protect the people on the street because you would always come for me."

"Always."

"I'm glad it was so fast." She smiled.

"Serena, I was so scared."

"I know." She ran her fingers through his damp hair. "You're my hero. You've always been on my side."

He shook his head. "I was an ass to you when you told me about my father."

She shrugged. "You were right and I wasn't. Your father wasn't a monster. He was a really good man with a complicated background. I didn't lie to you, but I was wrong about him without even knowing. Our fathers were friends."

"I was still an ass."

She laughed. "So what?! I have an idea. To make up for it, why don't you save me from being kidnapped." She smirked. "Oh, wait. You already did."

He smiled at her and then kissed her passionately. He spent the rest of the night tangled up with her.

Scott collapsed back into his chair. "I'm so glad she's safe."

Kunzite nodded. "That was almost really bad. Good work there."

He shook his head. "I had no idea what I'd find. I'm glad I did though."

"This is all because you figured out the guy was Diamond. You've more than earned every penny of that reward money."

Raye sat in Jadeite's apartment staring at the wall. He pulled her close. "She's okay."

"I know. It's just that Diamond is sick. If he got her, she would have been tortured and raped." She shuddered.

He turned her face to look at him. "She's fine. He didn't get her. She has a lot of people watching out for her."

Raye nodded. "You're right. I know it." She took a deep breath. "I'm going to look at the bright side."

"And, that is?"

"Darien ran barefoot through the streets to save her. The man she's marrying would do anything for her." She smiled. "That's pretty amazing."

She leaned into his embrace. He kissed her cheek and said, "Luckily for me, if I ever get kidnapped, you'd be able to do the same."

Raye laughed, "Why would you get kidnapped?"

He huffed and then said matter of factly, "If anyone is the damsel in distress in this relationship, it's going to be me."

She then burst out laughing. "That's so true!" She started giggling. "Thank you for making me laugh. You're wonderful."

He leaned back on the couch and pulled her more into his embrace. "I love you. I'm glad I could help."

Raye snuggled more into his arms. "I love you too."

That night on Breaking News, it was announced that the notorious Diamond was in federal custody and denied bail. The eight year manhunt was at an end.


	39. Chapter 39

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Amy woke up and didn't even bother opening her eyes. Zoisite was holding her tenderly, and she wanted to just enjoy it for a while. Her hip ached, but it was too soon to take her next pain pill. Still, she was happy.

"You're in pain right now." Zoisite commented, tightening his arms around her waist.

"I am. I have to wait an hour until I can take my next pain pill."

He sighed, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "You already are. I enjoy being held by you."

He kissed her forehead. "I can't believe you want to really be mine."

"It wasn't hard to develop feelings for you, really. You're incredible in bed, and you're good to me."

He scoffed, "I took what I wanted from you sexually. I know I was paying you, but it wasn't about what you wanted at all." He commented sadly.

She laughed and then winced. "Ouch. You're going to find out how much I loved everything you did to me. I have all sorts of kinks. Ours seem to match up perfectly."

He locked eyes with her. "Really?"

"The only difference I want once my hip heels will be that I'll be taking what I want too." She slid her hand over his body.

He kissed her neck. "I'm looking forward to it." He looked at her questioningly. "You'd be okay with me fucking you on my desk again?"

She let out a low moan. "You're trying to turn me on, aren't you? It's so hot when you fuck me on your desk."

His hand drifted down under her panties. "You're wet." He ran his fingers through her folds. His eyes darkened with lust.

She looked at him and smiled. She knew what he needed to hear from her. "Please, play with me. I'm so desperate for you."

Zoisite loved what she said. She actually wanted him to touch her. He then slid two fingers into her and played with her clit with his thumb. He brought her to orgasm. It was incredible to hear her moaning. He loved being sure she wasn't faking it.

"My hip doesn't bother me as much now." She chuckled and kissed him on the lips.

"I'm glad I can help you feel better."

"So much better. You're so good at that."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

He seemed insecure to her. She shook her head at him in exasperation. "You're the best I've ever had. It felt a little silly to me to get paid to be fucked so well."

"I'm glad to know you were enjoying it."

She smiled. "Just you wait and see. You'll find out how I really felt about sex with you."

He smiled at her fondly. "I can't wait." He then kissed her lips. "Beryl is so pleased with me that I can take a bit of time off. Can you… would you move in at least temporarily? I'd like to take care of you while you heal."

"I'll bring some things over here. Thank you." She gave him a seductive look. "How long are you hoping I stay?"

"Expecting? Until the stitches come out. Hoping? For good."

"I'll move in with you for good then."

It was a week later and Zoisite was in his office. He had a new order from Beryl, and he was starting to work on the planning. Yumemi Yumeno's art was going on display for the public and they had buyers for several of her pieces. After his successful jewel heist, she wanted him to expand to an art heist.

Amy walked in unannounced and set her purse down on the couch. She pulled out a device and clicked a button.

"What a nice surprise to see you. What is that thing?"

She walked over to him and sat on his desk. "It jams all the cameras in the room as long as it's activated."

He smiled fondly at her. "And, you're showing off?"

She shook her head. "I just got my stitches taken out and was given the all clear for more vigorous activities. You know I don't like having sex on camera." She spread her legs for him. His eyes went wide when he saw she wasn't wearing panties. "I need you to fuck me on this desk right now."

He swallowed hard, leapt up, and unzipped his pants. "How do you want it?" He was painfully hard.

She thought about it and slid off his desk. She then bent over her desk, put her ass out, and spread her legs. He lifted her skirt and ran his fingers through the folds of her pussy. She was incredibly wet and ready for him. He thrust into her and looked where her stitches had been. She was healing well. He then began thrusting into her slowly and steadily.

She moaned. "If you don't fuck me harder, I'm going to scream. I haven't had your cock in me in a week. You insisted the stitches came out first. Fuck me!"

He spanked her ass cheek and grabbed onto the desk for leverage. He then fucked her hard. Their skin was slapping tougher, and his balls were slapping her ass. "You're such a good fuck. You're so damn tight." He drove himself into her. "You like it like this?"

"Yes!" She moved and adjusted the angle a bit. "So fucking good!"

He kept a hold of the desk with one hand, and the other went to her breast. He dug his fingers in and used it to pull her harder into his cock. "So good!"

"Fuck yes! Oh yes! …. Right like that!" She then lost the power of speech, and she was moaning out.

"You're such a good fuck!" He loved taking her hard like this. It was beyond what he would have done with her before. It was rough and dirty and definitely a claiming of her body. She was his to take. To own. To dominate. He heard her orgasm, and he kept fucking her. It took him five more thrusts, and he was shooting off deep inside of her. He pulsed out his release and was panting hard for breath. His knees went completely weak, and he collapsed onto his desk chair with his limp cock hanging out of his pants.

Amy tried to catch her breath. She then sat in his lap, and he held her. "Thank you. I really needed that." She gave him a sated smile. "I came right here from my doctors appointment."

He held her in his arms and kissed her head. "Really, anytime you want that, I'm happy to oblige you." He chucked. "You really liked that?"

She nodded. "I really did."

He caressed her breasts. "I love you."

"I love you too." She fully relaxed into his arms.

She kissed him, and he deepened it, giving her a passionate kiss. "I have new orders from Beryl."

"Why do you work for her?"

"I got everything I wanted from her at the age of sixteen; booze, money, revenge, and hookers."

She gave him an unimpressed look. "No more hookers."

"No. Why the hell would I mess this up? I'm in love with you, and you're the best sex I've ever had."

"Technically, that was the first time you had sex that you didn't pay for." She laughed. "How was it?"

He grabbed her breast and kissed her neck. "Incredible. By far the best."

"Why?"

"It was you, and I knew you weren't faking an orgasm."

"I never faked an orgasm with you." She said matter of factly.

"Really?" He was surprised.

"Really." She nibbled on his bottom lip. "Every orgasm I had was real and incredible."

"I'm really glad to hear that."

"Once my hip isn't still sore, we'll have to do something that isn't so tame."

"That was tame?!"

She gave him a seductive look. "I'm thinking a Princess Leia costume and chains."

He swallowed hard. "And?"

"And you can tie me spread out on your desk while I'm blindfolded. I can bring some of my toys. I have a dildo-"

"No! Throw that away. I want it to be my cock, my fingers, my tongue, that's penetrating you every time. You don't need that dildo. I'll fuck you anytime you want me to."

She smirked. She got exactly what she wanted. He played right into her desires. "Done. I'll throw it out. But, I'll expect sex from you whenever I want it."

"Done!"

She smiled and moved to straddle his lap. "Tell me you can go again." She made sure he was hard. She sheathed him and rode him in his desk chair. They both came, and she collapsed in his arms. "Thank you."

"Amy, you're perfect."

"Yup. I really am." She kissed along his jawline. "What revenge did you get?"

"I'm still getting it. My father had this job before me. The government had him killed."

"You saw that?!"

"No, Beryl showed me the evidence."

"Convenient."

"How so?"

"She got you to work for her, and she gave you the evidence."

He thought about it. "You think she lied?"

"No, I think you never researched it for yourself. That doesn't sound like you."

"I'll look into it for myself. It would be nice to know more about it anyway."

"Want help with the art heist? I'm still better with computers than you." She smirked at him.

He grabbed her ass. "Yes, I'll want your help. I like working with you."

"Keep that in mind. We might be able to really work together some day soon."


	40. Chapter 40

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta and helping me with the story line.

Their group meetings had gotten really large. Serena was thrilled. It meant more people in her life that she cared about and more people for Darien. She wanted him to be cared for. She wasn't jealous of others' attention. Well, that wasn't quite true, but no one there made her jealous.

Amy started. "Zoisite has new orders. He's to steal three paintings from Yumemi Yumeno. There are buyers or a buyer for them. He's not sure."

"Let him!" Darien said. "Let's put a tracker in it again, and let Scott follow it. It saved Serena last time." He nodded at Scott. He'd already thanked him multiple times for saving Serena.

Nephrite sighed, "It's highly unlikely any of the buyers want to kidnap and rape your girl, again. I get you want her safe."

Jadeite snorted, "Why does he get to complete his missions? You didn't let me!"

Raye rolled her eyes, "Because you were a complete jackass. You dealt with drugs, hijacking citizens, and your men threatened to kill our friend."

"Oh, yea. Sorry." He looked apologetic.

"So, we let him get the paintings?" Darien pressed.

Amy nodded. "I think we do. We can't compromise him with Beryl. She already ordered Nephrite's murder. Scott can track him."

"I've had practice, and it was fun discovering Diamond." Scott said.

Mina spoke up, "As for the murder, Kunzite can easily head that off. He already did."

Lita rolled her eyes. "Yes, your husband has power. It was lucky Beryl asked him to kill Nephrite." She shuddered. "She could have asked one of many other people. It could have been bad."

Kunzite shook his head, "Nope, I'm the one who informed on him. I knew she'd ask me."

"What the fuck?! You ratted on me!" Nephrite yelled and punched Kunzite in the arm. "Ass!"

"Of course I did! You were pissing me off. I told you to get out, and you didn't. Lita wasn't okay with you working for Beryl. I was watching out for your girl. It was out of respect for you, really."

Serena sighed, "Can we get back on topic?"

"We really should let him get the paintings." Amy insisted.

Jadeite chuckled. "Is his cock so big he's got you defending him so you don't miss out on a good fuck?"

Amy blushed. "I…" she sighed. "I fell in love with him."

Kunzite looked her dead in the eye. "He told you he loved you, didn't he?"

"Yes."

Jadeite whistled. "I never thought that he'd fall for someone."

Nephrite nodded, "I thought he'd be hiring hookers from the nursing home one day."

Serena looked at Amy. "You've moved in with him." It wasn't a question.

"I have. He's so kind to me-"

"Stop." Serena said. "I'm happy for you. Of course he fell in love with you. They don't know you like I do. He probably would have ended up exactly like they thought if he never met you. No way could he have kept from falling for you once he met you though."

"Thank you."

"We'll let him steal the painting." She looked at Darien. "We'll go talk to Yumemi Yumeno and let her know what's going to happen. Hopefully, she'll work with us."

Mina, Serena, Raye, and Lita all walked over to Amy and hugged her. Serena said, "I'm so glad you're in love. It looks like we all found complicated men."

Darien and Zoisite sat in the VIP section of the club. "Are you in love with her?"

"Yes." Darien admitted. "I'm in love with her."

"Good. I'm in love with Amy. I worry about her. She was shot. I don't know how I'd survive if anything happened to her."

"Someone tried to kidnap Serena. He didn't want to take no for an answer."

"Who?"

"Diamond." He spat out.

Zoisite's eyes grew huge. "That man is a sick bastard. I'm not on the right side of the law, but he makes me look like a tame little kitten compared to him."

"Exactly. He tried to rape her before." He growled out.

"How did she get alway?"

"She kicked his ass. He hired someone to kidnap her this last time."

"What happened?"

"I showed up. I won't let anything happen to her."

"I feel the same way about Amy." He rubbed his hands over his face. "I want to teach her to use a gun."

Darien managed to not burst out laughing. "Interesting."

"Would you like to come along? I can teach Serena too. I think our girls need to be able to defend themselves."

"I suspect they're better at that than you assume." He replied.

The girls returned from the bathroom and joined them. Amy sat by Zoisite and sipped her drink. A man came over, bowed to Amy, and spoke to Zoisite. "I'm sorry to interrupt your time with Amy. Beryl is on the office phone."

"I'll take the call there." He looked at Amy. "I'll be right back." Once he left, the man stayed standing not far away. He wasn't intruding, but he looked on high alert.

Amy asked. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I was just guarding you while Zoisite was away."

"Did he ask you to?"

He blushed and shook his head. "He didn't, but… we all know he would be furious if anyone bothered you. Maybe I overstepped…."

Amy smiled at him. "Thank you. I appreciate your care. Well done."

She then looked at Serena. "Am I weird that I'm thrilled about this?"

Serena shook her head. "They all see he loves you. Of course you're thrilled."

Zoisite returned, and the man quietly walked off. Amy kissed him on the cheek. "He stayed the whole time you were gone to make sure no one bothered me."

"Noted. I'll let him know I appreciate it." He then leaned over to Amy and whispered. "It's one buyer. He's set to take possession of the paintings. Beryl is handling the sale."

Two days later, Zoisite had them out on a large privately owned property. The girls were there, looking curious. Darien decided to not enlighten them. He wanted to know how they would handle Zoisite teaching them self defense. He was trying not to laugh his ass off the whole time.

Zoisite stopped the car and got out. He went to the trunk and pulled out some handguns. "I'd like to train you how to use these."

Amy rolled her eyes and grabbed a gun. She checked the magazine, then the chamber, and sighted the gun. She next took off the safety and pulled the trigger three times. It hit dead center each time. She went and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for teaching me to use a gun, babe."

Serena laughed and took the other gun. She ran through the same steps as Amy. She then shot six times, and each hit dead center.

Amy rolled her eyes. "You always have to be the best."

"Because I am." She teased back. She then put the safety on and put the gun in the trunk. "Care to try to prove me wrong, Amy?"

Amy handed her gun to Zoisite. "My hip's feeling so much better. Let's test it out."

She then launched a side kick at Serena without warning. Serena grabbed her foot and held on. Amy twisted and used Serena's hold as leverage to spin and kick at her with her other foot. She stepped back just in time to miss getting kicked in the face. Serena countered by trying to sweep Amy's foot out from under her when she landed. Amy did a backflip and smirked.

Amy said, "I can do this all day, Princess."

"So can I." Serena then sent a right hook and barely made contact with Amy's forearm.

Amy then reached out and surprised Serena by grabbing her hair and yanking. "There are some moves that are just a standard for a reason." She released, and they both started laughing.

"I can't believe you went for a cat fight move!" Serena said laughing.

"You weren't expecting it!" Amy countered.

Serena swept Amy's leg out from under her without warning. Amy fell and kicked the back of Serena's leg hard from the ground. Serena crumpled, and they wrestled for the upper hand. They rolled around a while then Serena was able to lay over Amy, straddling her and pinning her down. "I win."

As interesting as the fight was, Darien had even more fun watching Zoisite. That was until the final move of Serena's. Yet still, it was Zoisite's utter shock that drew his comment. The moment Amy picked up the gun until now, his mouth was comically gaped open.

"You might want to shut your mouth, or you'll catch flies." Darien teased.

"You're not shocked?!" Zoisite asked.

"Nope. Our girls are amazing."

Amy smiled at Zoisite. "I told you there were things you didn't know about me."

"Yea, but…." he shook his head. "Shit, that's hot!"

"I'll kick your ass if you like."

Zoisite nodded. "Yea, let's do that when we get home."

She laughed and walked over to him. She kissed him passionately. "When it's just the two of us, let's spar naked. I like to fight dirty." She whispered into his ear. "Winner is the one on top, fucking the other one."

He nodded, swallowed hard, and his Adam's apple bobbed. "Please. I think I can pin you."

"That's no meer pin." She glanced at his hard cock.

That night, Serena stripped and stood in the center of their room. She had the same idea as Amy. She just didn't know it. "Darien, think you can end up on top?"

Darien stripped and shrugged. "Even if I get my ass kicked, I'm going to really enjoy this."

She smiled at him and swept his leg out from under him. He fell to the ground. She pinned him on his back and sheathed him. "I win."

He laughed. "I don't really agree with your assessment. Ride me, sexy, and let's see if I feel like I lost that. From here, I feel like I won this round." He hadn't even tried to fight back.

She began riding him, and he moaned. Her sexy body was on full display for him, and her breasts were perfect and dangling over him. He definitely won that round.


	41. Chapter 41

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta and helping me with the story line.

Yumemi Yumeno sighed and looked at her blank canvas. She felt incredibly dejected. She'd been staring at that same blank canvas for three weeks. Sure, she had spent a lot of time preparing for her exhibition, but that still left hours of empty time. Time where she struggled to find anything to inspire her.

The bell on her studio door clanged, and she looked up as a couple walked into her studio. They didn't have an appointment, but she didn't care. It was like the muses themselves sent her a gift. It appeared to her like the sun and abiding love radiated from them. She barely contained her joy as they walked towards her.

"Good afternoon. How can I help you?" She tried to ask calmly.

The woman smiled at her and said, "Actually, we need your help."

"Done!" She couldn't hold back. She felt she needed to help them.

"You might want to hear what it is first." The man said. "I'm Darien, and this is my fiancé, Serena."

"If you will sit for me to paint you, I'll do whatever you need. I feel like we were supposed to meet." She needed their answer to be yes. Her fingers itched to pick up a brush and paint them. It felt to her like they were fated together and that it was important to her that she painted them.

Serena smiled at Darien and blushed. "I… I would love to. Is that alright with you?"

He nodded. "I would do it just for you, but she's a talent artist and I'm happy to."

"Yes! Sit here!" She pulled over a bench for them to sit on. She couldn't contain her enthusiasm.

"Now?" Serena asked.

"Is that okay?"

Darien nodded. "Why don't we sit for you and tell you why we came while you're painting."

She got her easel, canvas, and paints. "Okay, try to sit still." She paused, posed them and smiled. "Perfect. What do you need?"

"We are agents and working with the police," Serena started. "I have a badge in my purse. I can show you when we're done sitting for you. Your art is amazing, and you have achieved fame during your lifetime. It's incredible."

"But…?" She said.

"But, that makes you a target for art theft. We are tracking an organization that is preparing to steal three of your pieces."

She paused her painting. "You want them to be stolen," she said matter of factly.

"How did you know?"

"Sometimes I just know things."

Darien nodded and then got back into pose. "We want to work with you to allow them to be stolen and tracked. This organization has a history of having contacts with wicked people. The Secret Treasure that was stolen and recovered was purchased by Diamond. It was how we found him."

Serena jumped in, "We don't expect a buyer like him at all! But, we have had success."

"I'll say," she said as she went back to painting. "Yes. I'll let you track them. I'm happy to help you. The moment you walked in it felt like we should meet."

"Thank you!" Serena smiled at her. "We'll be sending Amy to set up the trackers in all of your paintings. We don't want to risk a last minute change in order."

They sat and chatted for the next two hours. Finally, they were done, and she could finish the rest from a photo. "Thank you for coming to me. I feel inspired to do a whole new series of paintings. I'm going to title this one 'Fated Love.'"

Darien looked at the painting and at Serena in particular. He then smiled at Yumeno. "You see it too."

"I do. She's special."

Darien pulled Serena into his arms when they got home. "You're amazing."

"Why?"

"I love watching you relate to people. You seem to understand people so easily. She was charmed by you."

Serena blushed, "I'm not-"

He cut her off with a passionate kiss. He pulled back and said, "You are. You are also incredibly enticing. Just holding you like this makes me want things."

Her eyes darkened with lust. "What things?"

"To talk about my day." He quipped referring back to a conversation that felt so long ago at the arcade.

She laughed and played along. "And, I told you that I didn't want a man who expected things. I do, however, really want sex right now. You know...the kind that leaves you out of breath and sweaty."

He grabbed her up and tossed her on their bed. "Just remember you asked for it."

She stripped off her clothes and tossed them. "I'm asking for it alright."

He pulled off his shirt, pants, and boxers. He grabbed her ankle. pulled her towards him, and she giggled. He then launched forward and sucked on her pussy. With his mouth buried in between her thighs and lips pressed into her folds, he said, "I love the taste of you." She moaned. "I adore all the sounds I get out of you."

She fisted his hair and held him there. "I love it when you talk with your mouth full. The vibration feels so good down there."

"Hmmmmmm. You like this?"

"Yes! Oh, that feels good!" She arched her back.

"So will this." He then licked and sucked her until she came, screaming. He smirked. "You're welcome." He gave her a cocky grin. He loved that he could bring her so much pleasure. He then thrust into her and brought her screaming over the edge into bliss again.

Amy smirked at Zoisite. "Are you ready for me to fix it?"

"No, I am perfectly capable of overriding the security."

She massaged his shoulders. "Of course you are, babe." She peaked at the coding. He was really impressive. She was astounded by his abilities. What she said instead was, "Hmm. I see the problem."

He looked up at her over his shoulder. "I'm getting there."

"I'm sure you are." She said teasingly.

He huffed and fixed some coding. "See? I'm getting it."

"Well done. You figured that part out."

He gave her a wry smile. "You say all that, but I think you're actually impressed."

She leaned forward and ran her hands from his shoulders down to rest on his chest, and she whispered in his ear. "I'm impressed. You're incredibly talented."

He went back to working on the coding and smiled. "Damn right, I am." He worked for a bit more while she kissed along his jaw. "How about this?"

She looked up. "Wow. That's… really smart." She sat in his lap and looked through what he had done. "How did you think of that?!"

"I'm really good. What can I say?"

"That's incredible." She kissed him. "I'm very impressed."

"Good. I'm stuck now. I wanted to impress you before I gave in and asked for help."

She spun back to the computer and worked on the coding. She'd spent two hours earlier that day looking into the physical security system and what they needed to go against. It was a fun test of her skills. She finished up the coding. "Done."

"Damn. That's so hot. You're so sexy when you do that."

"You always think I'm sexy. You wanted me the moment I walked into your office."

"True. I was so glad you were there to have sex with me. I was so fucking hard the moment I looked at you." He pulled her back flush against him and grabbed her breasts. "Little did I know what you'd come to mean to me." He kissed along her neck. "How much I'd come to love you."

She moaned. "I really didn't think I'd fall for you." She laughed. "I did though."

He kissed the back of her head. "I can't believe that, when you walked through my door, it would lead to this. I'm so happy it did though."

"Me too. Do you want me to help you steal the paintings?"

He sighed. "If you get caught-"

She scoffed, "We worked on that software. We won't. I tease you, but it really is brilliant."

"I'll bring you with me to steal the paintings. Tonight, let me show you how much I appreciate you."

She chuckled, "Oh, I think tonight I want you to bring the handcuffs out again. Actually, I'm sure I do."

He shook his head. "Will you let me blindfold you tonight instead? I want to spend time on your body bringing you pleasure."

She moaned as he laid her down naked and blindfolded. He then ran a feather over her body and over her nipples. He spent the night stimulating her body in many different ways. He then finally brought her to orgasm after she was begging for him desperately.

Artemis held Luna as they laid there in bed. He kissed down her neck and whispered that he loved her.

"I love you too." She replied.

"Stop worrying. The girls will all be okay."

She let out a breath, "I know. It's just that they're all falling in love. It can be a huge distraction."

He looked at her strangely. "A distraction? Is that what this is to you?"

"No!" She sighed and admitted. "You heard what Serena said about her parents' deaths. She may not have noticed at six, but her mother had the chance to escape."

He held her even tighter. "I noticed."

"She stayed to try and save her husband. She could still be alive." A tear slid down Luna's face. "She was the first person who ever cared about me. It was so hard to lose her."

"The first, yes." He agreed and rolled her to her back. He looked her in the eyes. "But, definitely not the last. She fought for the man she loved. You can't fault her for that. He wasn't a distraction. To her, he was worth fighting for." He caressed her breasts with his hand.

She smirked, "Make love to me."

He thrust into her and moaned. "I'd fight for you."

Melvin walked into the Crown Arcade and saw Molly waiting for him. He'd been testing out his contacts, and today was the day he would surprise her. He also tried to dress a bit more like Darien. Serena complained about his style sometimes, but he noticed the things he wore that she actually liked.

He heard Molly gasp. She said, "Melvin, you look…" She looked upset. "You didn't have to change anything about yourself for me!"

"I know. I… I actually feel more confident like this. Do you hate it?"

"No!" She sighed. "I don't want you to feel you have to change for me."

"I don't. I want to be more attractive to you. But, I did this and discovered I feel better about how I look." He shrugged.

She smiled at him. "Well, since you aren't doing it just for me… You do look really handsome."

He blushed. "Really?"

"Yes, really. You have really great eyes too."


	42. Chapter 42

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Amy let herself into the house. The lights were on, but Zoisite didn't meet her. He usually did when she got home. "Hello?" She took off her shoes and put on her slippers. She then walked down the hall and noticed his office door was open. "Are you oka-" The words died on her lips.

She stepped in, walked over to him, and sat on the floor next to him. "Are you going to tell me why you destroyed your office?" His desk was flipped on its side, and the drawers were all tossed across the room. His desk chair had been thrown too. It had left a large hole in the wall.

"You knew, didn't you?" He held out the bug he'd found. "You knew she killed my parents."

"I did."

"I took over as the head of the Tokyo organization and helped her. I stole that damn ugly diamond statue and helped her. How the fuck do you want me to live with that?"

She took the bug and pocketed it. She then helped him off the floor. "Let's talk." She led him to the living room, and they both sat on the couch. "That is unless you want me to leave."

He shook his head. "You told me you were lying to me. Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Then I can live with the rest. You're not someone I can ever get over." He pulled her into his arms. "I can't ever walk away. Trust me on that."

Amy knew the house wasn't bugged by Beryl. She had checked herself and put safety measures in place to keep it that way. She relaxed in his arms. "Where should I start? I'll tell you everything."

"My parents. She had them killed, I found proof. You already knew."

"Yes, I knew."

"Why didn't you… never mind. You were my hooker. Why would I listen at first?" He thought for a moment. "Why do you know about my parents?"

She shifted to lay her head on his shoulder. "I'm not a hooker. Well, I guess I did get paid by you. I've only ever been your hooker."

"Then what are you?"

"A secret government agent who's part of a team to take down Beryl."

"Did you kill Jadeite and Nephrite?" He was agitated. That one bothered him.

"No." She smiled up at him. "They're both alive."

"What?!"

"We faked Jadeite's death that night outside the club. I was one of the two tasked with making it look like he was murdered." She smiled. "Raye, the other agent, is engaged to him now."

He took several deep breaths. "I'm so glad they're alive! Damn, it hurt to have them dead. Will I get to see them again?"

"Yes. We can go as soon as you want."

"Tomorrow. Right now…"

"Right now you want answers. I'll give them to you."

"You're a secret agent?" He paused and thought about it. "I fucked an agent on my desk!?"

She nodded. "It was so hot too. I definitely have a bad boy fantasy. Didn't you like it?"

"Yea, I did, but… you let me."

"Yea, and it was so exciting. I loved it."

He shook his head. "I don't get it. Why were you even in my office?"

"I'm working against Beryl. While you fucked me over your desk, I installed a tracking program on your computer. I got to have amazing sex and win at the game I invented."

"Were you the one who put that first tracker on my computer?"

"Yes. I was. I installed the new one because I discovered you found the first one. I realized you were monitoring what I tracked."

He picked her up off the couch and carried her to his room. "I'd like to propose some rules. Every time you tell me something I didn't know, I pull off more of your clothing. You're not the only one who likes to play games." He growled.

"You're mad."

"I am. But, not the kind of mad that makes me want to fuck up what we have. The kind of mad that can't believe you hid so much from me. I want you exposed for everything that comes to light."

She nodded. "I trust you."

He pulled off her shirt and her skirt. "You knew about my parents' deaths, and you're an agent." He then grabbed her panties, pulled them off, and tossed them across the room. "My friends are alive."

She nodded. She then removed her bra. "Kunzite was an undercover cop before he ever worked for Beryl. We recently discovered that."

She laid there naked. He looked into her eyes. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you. I enjoyed my role as your hooker. You're really good, and your cock is huge. I watched you falling for me, and I worried that would complicate things. I wanted to continue having sex with you after you figured out the truth. Then I fell in love with you too."

He just stared at her. Then he said, "You helped me steal that treasure. Why?"

"Because Kunzite was on our side. The original plan was to make sure he stopped you." She smiled at him. "I wanted to impress you with the coding. It was fun."

"You didn't stop me."

"We tracked it. Kunzite put the tracker in the case. We followed it to Diamond. It was how we found him and were able to take him down."

"We're out of clothes."

She nodded. "I watched my father start noticing women that weren't my mother when I was eight. When I was ten, I heard him having sex with someone in their bed. My mother was at work."

"What are you doing?"

"There are other ways to expose myself." She continued, "My mother found out and threw him out. I never saw him again. Men weren't people who stayed. I didn't want to trust any man again. My daddy left me and never looked back."

"He's a fucking idiot. You're the kind of woman a man changes for. You're the kind of woman a man can't ever get over." He kissed her stomach.

"I never believed that. I wanted to walk out the door first. You changed all that for me."

"I'll spend my time showing you just how special you are." He kissed her cheek. "Why did she kill my parents?"

"Darien is an agent now too. His… Serena is the head agent on this case. She brought him in."

"Are there any hookers in all of this?"

She shook her head. "Mina is Kunzite's wife."

"This is all a lot to take in."

"It is. It all boils down to love. Darien's father met, fell in love with and married a woman, his wife, in two weeks. It took her two months to figure out what he did. She didn't approve. She left, and he tracked her. He found out she was pregnant with Darien, and he promised to dismantle the Dark Kingdom if she came back to him. They fell even more in love and worked together for years. There's more to it, but the four generals were following him out. Beryl didn't want to lose her power. She had them all murdered the same night. There were secret agents working with Darien's father to end the Dark Kingdom. They were killed that night too. They were Serena's parents."

"She had all of them killed?!" He balled his fists.

"My mother started picking up more shifts at the hospital. I was ten and left home by myself a lot. She left food, but soon there were weeks she barely came home. I started making sure to excel in school. It was the only time she noticed me."

He swallowed hard. "I was aging out of the orphanage I was in, and I was terrified. Beryl came and gave me the things she knew would get me to work for her. I learned through it all that people only care about you if they can get something from you. Hookers were what I went to because I knew we were getting something from each other. I could trust that and understand that."

"They all want you on the team. You already have a spot saved for you as a secret agent if you want it."

"Who fakes my death?"

"We're wondering if you want to stay on and pretend to be working for Beryl like Kunzite."

"She'll expect me to steal those paintings."

"We were already planning on letting you again. It worked so well for us the first time."

"She'll get even more money."

"For now. We're working on building an airtight case against her. We want her to go to jail for a long time."

He laid down next to her, pulled the covers over them both, and pulled her to him. "I'm in." He closed his eyes. "That's enough for right now. Let me adjust to that."

She nodded. "You still love me, right?"

"I still love you. I've thought about it. I'm not really mad at you. I'm mad at myself for missing it. For trusting her. For so much." He sighed and kissed her forehead. "I'm feeling lost in every way except you."

She sat and pressed him to his back. "I never had romantic feelings until I met you. I took what I wanted and never risked my heart. I was excited to get to have sex with you as your hooker. I like kinky sex, and you were filling so many sexual fantasies of mine. When you handcuffed me, I was wild with want. It was exciting and dirty. It was perfect. Then I got shot. It was actually by one of Diamond's security guards. He was luckily a bad shot. I showed up, and you were so gentle and kind to me. It mattered when you held me, I began to fall in love. That whole next week was incredible. You were tender, kind, you protected me. You made me feel like I mattered. It was when I first believed that I could truly matter to a man. It healed some old hurts. For the first time, I thought that maybe the problem was my father and not me."

"It wasn't you. Never you. He was the one with the problem."

He rolled her on her back, and he stripped. "Can I make love to you? I love you so much."

"Yes."

He spent the night bringing her to orgasm and telling her how special she was and how he'd never leave her.


	43. Chapter 43

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Zoisite woke up before Amy, and he held her. He thought about all of the revelations from yesterday. Damn. He was working for the wrong side. He'd justified everything based on the murder of his parents. After all, who kills people and leaves their child defenseless? Apparently, the answer was Beryl the whole time.

Amy was a secret agent, and she had been acting the role of a hooker. He knew there was something different about her. Everything he knew about her started to make more sense. She was smart enough to get a job to keep her in designer clothes. She already had one.

She loved him. Somehow, despite them being on opposite sides, she fell for him. As adrift as he felt with his life, she was his anchor. And, the fact that she loved him still and despite everything mattered more to him than anything else.

He gently rolled her to her back, put lube on his hard cock, and slid into her. She told him to take her when he wanted. That she wanted it. He had to believe that he could trust that. He wanted to fuck her awake. He darkly chucked. She did it to him after all. The first time he had sex with her, it felt different. He quickly came alive for the first time whenever he was with her.

He thrust deep into her. He then whispered into her ear. "Wake up, beautiful. In this fairytale, the villain becomes a good man by having sex with the princess." He began thrusting into her rhythmically. "I'll be a good man for you. We'll stop Beryl, and I'll join your team." He moaned when he felt her flex her inner muscles.

"Just keep some of the villain in you. I'd hate to lose the bad boy sex."

He thrust harder into her. "Spread your legs wider for me!" She complied quickly, and he put her ankles up on his shoulders. "I'm going to take you." He pulled out gentle nipple clamps and put them on her. She had made good on her promise to bring her toys. She moaned loudly. He thrust into her, staring at her. She looked so erotic like that. "You might have tamed my heart and my ways but never the bad boy who wants to fuck you.." He took her hard, and they orgasmed and collapsed on the bed. He whispered, "I want you like that again tomorrow morning."

She gave him a sated smile. "Best wake up, ever."

He pulled her close. "I'm all in. I want to be part of your team."

She kissed his bare shoulder. "I'm so glad. I want you working with me."

He held her. "I want the bitch to pay."

"Life in prison without the chance of parole. No power, no hope. That's what our plan is for her." She traced lazy circles on his chest. "Do you have a strong stomach for gore?"

He was agitated. "I don't know what you've heard about me, but I've never-"

"No, that wasn't what I meant!" She let out a breath then retrieved her tablet and pulled up the report she wanted to show him. "When I was young, I didn't have friends." He started to interrupt, and she placed her finger over his lips. "I'm getting to a point. I was nerdy and quiet, and everyone thought I was stuck up. Serena befriended me the moment she met me. I've had her friendship and loyalty ever since. I've told you about my parents. She chose me, and she means so much to me." She handed him the tablet. "I hate that Beryl had your parents killed. It adds to my anger. But, this is what she had done to the parents of my first and most loyal friend. The first person to make me feel like I could be loved by anyone."

He took the tablet from her and read it. She watched him. By now, she had it memorized. "This is brutal. How did they get all of the detail?" He groaned. "It's… worse than anything I've ever heard." He felt sick to his stomach.

She took the tablet from him and shut it off. "The report is from Serena. She was hiding in a fake panel in the wall and saw it all happen. She was six."

"She watched that?" The shock registered on his face.

"And couldn't cry or scream because they would have found her."

"She seems so happy."

"She is. She's always been. She kept this bottled up for twelve years. She absolutely refused to tell anyone. Then one day, Darien talked her into telling him and the head of the agency. He's good for her."

"I'm looking forward to working with him. The more I find out about him, the more I respect him." He held her. "I'm actually nauseous after reading that."

"You aren't the only one. Darien threw up after Serena told him. Don't mention it to her, he managed to not throw up in front of her. He's trying to be brave for her."

"He must have been secretly laughing his ass off when I told him I wanted to train you and Serena on how to use a gun."

She chuckled. "He absolutely was! He told us later that he struggled to not let on."

"I think we're going to be great friends. That's hilarious that he set me up."

Luna scratched her nails down Artemis' back, and he arched it. His cock twitched. "Damn, do I love it when you do that."

She scratched him again. "So do something about it already, sexy."

He sat on his haunches and spread her legs. He leaned forward and licked her pussy. "I love lapping you up like this. You taste delicious."

She mewled and raked her nails over his back again. "Don't stop!... Yes!"

He licked and nipped at her clit. "Have I told you how much I like your pussy?"

She whimpered. "No."

He gave her a cheshire grin and then went back to eating her out. "Marry me, please. Tell me you'll be mine."

"Are you asking me or my pussy?" She smiled.

"Both. Although from how wet you are, I know your pussy's answer."

She shook her head in an amused way. "I'll marry you if you just fuck me already."

"Roll over." She got on her hands and knees, and he thrust into her. He took her with powerful thrusts and rode her hard from behind. He nipped at her back and shoulders as he did. "I love you." He fucked her pussy and ficked her clit, and they both orgasmed hard. He collapsed next to her. "Move in with me and never make me spend a day without you by my side again."

She smiled at him. "With sex like that, I'm in." She winked and added, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Amy led Zoisite into the apartment. He walked over and smiled at Jadeite and Nephrite, "I'm glad you're both alive. Really glad."

"So you figured it out for yourself." Jadeite huffed.

"I did. It was to keep Amy from being disappointed in me. She was unimpressed that I didn't look into their murder for myself."

Jadeite smiled, "And you're in love with her."

"Yea, I am."

"Good. All these girls are incredible. You need to meet Raye."

Amy smiled. "She's even better with a gun than Serena and me."

They spent the next two hours catching up and finally being free to talk for the first time. It was nice for them all to not have to worry about angering Beryl.

The next evening, Zoisite looked at Amy. "So, we're good?"

"Yea. We've got this all set."

"It's really weird to think that it's going to be so easy to steal these paintings."

They hooked up the program they made, and the security went down. They walked in the unlocked back door. "Hey, the hard part comes later."

He nodded. "I'm going with you this time. You will not get shot again," he growled.

"Hey, I was fine. And, it led to me falling in love with you." They walked over and picked up the carefully packaged paintings.

"And, why are they boxed already?"

"She didn't want to risk us damaging them. It makes this part easier." They walked out, locked the door, and put the security back online. "And now, you take this to Beryl."

He put them in the trunk of his car and pressed her up against the building near him. He then kissed her deeply. "I'm going to want to shoot her through the heart when I see her."

"You're a good guy now. Murder isn't how we work."

"Fine. It's less fun that way though." He opened her door for her, and she got in. He got in and drove to give the paintings to Beryl. When he returned to the car, he handed her the money. "What do you want to do with it?"

"There is that wallet I still want." She smirked at him. "Pull out your cock. I want to make this a tradition." She then sucked his cock as he drove them home. He groaned in pleasure. He loved how wild his girl was.

Scott sat in front of his monitor. He saw the tracker moving, and he knew the moment that Zoisite handed off the art to Beryl. He watched the tracker signal dim and flicker out. He smirked. He knew she was trying to disable the trackers she detected. He then clicked a button, and the other trackers that were installed activated. Bingo. The chase was on.

He spent the early morning watching the trackers move and come to rest in a remote area. "Dang. That's a big house." He set his tracking software to run and got a driver to take him home. He was exhausted and needed to get some sleep. He already knew just where the paintings were going.

He kissed his wife's forehead and laid next to her. She rolled over. "I'm glad you're home safely. How did it go?"

"One word, 'Wiseman.'"

She laughed, "You're incredible."


	44. Chapter 44

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta and helping me with the story line.

"If you think I'm staying behind when Amy is going, you're a moron! I'm part of this!"

Kunzite rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of him. "You're still a part of Beryl's group."

"So are you!"

"She's more than capable of defending herself."

"I fucking know that, you moron! I can't let her go into danger without following her. If she's risking herself for this, so am I! What kind of man would it make me to stay behind?"

Nephrite and Jadeite objected at the same time to that.

"My point exactly. They sat on their asses as the women went off and took care of things." Zoisite glared at Kunzite. "I'm in, and there isn't any other way this is going."

"I'm in too!" Jadeite yelled.

"So am I!" Nephrite added.

Kunzite sighed, "Who would have thought you, the computer nerd with a hooker addiction, would be the one wanting to get into the fighting."

"I'd object to that, but you pretty much have me there." He quipped. "But, the addiction is over. I only ever want Amy."

"I stand corrected. It's a sex addiction. Lucky for you, sweet, quiet Amy has the same addiction. Who would have guessed?" Kunzite laughed. "Mina was pissed when she figured out she wasn't the kinkiest in the group of girls. Thank you, by the way. She's… competitive. It's been fun."

Nephrite rolled his eyes. "It's not a competition. Hell, it's kinda amazing that we all fell in love with friends."

Jadeite nodded. "I'm in, remember that."

Raye walked in and smiled at them all. She tossed wiggs at each of the four. "We can't have any of you recognized."

Nephrite looked at what he was holding in horror. "Why am I holding a bleach blonde wig?"

"It's part of your disguise. Artemis okayed you all coming along, but there are certain conditions." She smiled and held in her laughter.

Jadeite scowled at her, "And, I'm a redhead because?" He put it on his head and glared at her. "I look ridiculous!"

"Of course you do. You don't even have it on straight."

"Trust me. That won't help." He looked at Kunzite, "I want to have brown hair like him at least."

Raye shook her head. "Nope, this is the deal."

Zoisite didn't comment on his black wig. He realized it could be worse. Although, even if it was, at least he got to go. He would be there side by side with Amy.

Scott had worked his "usual magic" as they all called it. He commented once that it was pretty early in his career with the agency for them that it could be called "usual." When they pointed out that he more than came through for them every time, he let it go.

He had gotten all the legal surveillance he needed to get a warrant and assure they didn't "go in blind." As he was laying it out, Zoisite laughed when he said that. "This isn't just not going in blind. You have a 3D map, and your predictive algorithm is amazing. We're going in there like a fucking US Seal Team." He looked at Kunzite, "How the fuck did you let Amy get shot?"

Amy scoffed, "He didn't let me! I rushed into the room, and I knew better. I hate Diamond, and it was too personal to me. I was there right after he tried to rape Serena. I screwed up. I won't do that again."

Serena walked over and hugged Amy. "You comforted me after he… You were a huge help. Don't get shot this time."

Raye tried to lighten the mood, "Yea, getting shot in the butt twice would be stupid!"

"It wasn't the butt!" Amy shot back smiling.

Zoisite smirked, "Trust me. It was on her hip. Her butt doesn't have a single scar. I've checked. Carefully."

Mina looked for Amy to blush. Instead, she saw the other Amy. The one with desire burning in her eyes. The one she knew was there but never really saw herself.

Scott laughed, "Moving on."

Kunzite chuckled. "Yea, he's a married man with a daughter and a kid on the way. Don't make him jealous."

Scott said, "Shows what you know. Pregnancy sex is amazing. I can get my wife to orgasm so many times. Also, it really turns her on that I found Diamond. I just whisper his name in her ear, and she's spreading her legs."

Kunzite looked at Mina, and she shook her head. "I'm not letting you get me pregnant for a reason like that. Plus, you can't catch Diamond. He already did."

"Back on topic." Scott said. "Amy and I talked, and we're going in like we did last time. She'll install the remote backup for the surveillance system, assuming they'll try to shut it down to take away my access again."

Lita smiled, "Big boom. I'm already cooking up a better explosive. It's going to be amazing, and it should have a shockwave that will knock out those nearby."

Nephrite looked at her and smiled. "You're so damn scary, I love you."

Three days later, they all waited in position outside of Wiseman's house. They'd done a deep dive into his alias, and they discovered he had been trafficking in stolen goods for years. They'd always suspected there was a head of the organization running goods out of Nagasaki, but they couldn't find the evidence. Scott, Amy, and Zoisite worked together seamlessly. They discovered the links and were compiling evidence for the prosecution.

Lita smiled at Raye, "Knock. Knock." BOOM! "Excessive enough for you?" She quipped.

The door splintered and a shockwave went out, killing two of the guards instantly. Raye nodded, "You're awesome."

They all started at their position and worked their way in. A guard raised his gun, and before he could even aim it, Serena had thrown a knife. It was sticking out of his heart. Water and blood seeped out. He was absolutely dead. Serena said, "That's number three for us. Seventeen left."

Four shots rang out, and she heard Raye say, "Make that five for the good guys."

"Double tap to the head! That's my girl!"

Kunzite growled. "No color commentary over the coms."

Amy came on, "I've finally linked up the backup for the surveillance cameras. I ran into some trouble. He was expecting it. He knows who's coming."

"Damn." Scott said. "Five down, twenty left. He just brought in backup. The new five are in sections A with two more men and section G with three more men."

"Bad luck for them to be brought into this!" Raye said they heard gunshots ring out for a while. "Section A is swept clean. All four are dead."

Serena moved in and ducked behind a couch. She then stood and launched a knife into a guard's temple. He fell, and she ducked. She heard someone else coming. The nice part about a knife is that it didn't make a noise if you killed them in one blow. A second man came in and looked down at the dead guard. She stood and launched a knife through his neck. He, too, was dead. "Two dead in section B."

All of a sudden, a loud explosion was heard, and the sound of shrapnel rang out. Lita came on the coms, "Three dead in Section C." They heard a shot over the coms. "Make that four."

Scott came on, "For those of you counting along, that's fifteen down and ten still scurrying around."

Zoisite swept in the room with Amy. It was Section G. They stepped in, stood back to back, and unloaded hell on the room. When the gunfire stopped, he announced. "Section G is cleared. Six down, and my girl is fucking amazing."

Jadeite huffed, "And I got yelled at for color commentary!"

Scott came on, "He's retreaded to the Panic Room. The last four bodyguards are with him." He paused, "Unlocking the room in 5, 4, 3, 2, open sesame."

Darien watched as Wiseman came into view. Darien pulled the trigger and put six bullets in his chest. The guards dropped their gun and raised their hands. There was no reason to put their lives on the line anymore. Their money source was very dead.

Almost all turned to look at Darien. "What the hell?!" Kunzite yelled.

"What happened? I can't see in the Panic Room." Scott said over the coms.

Serena was the only one who didn't look at Darien. She was wide eyed and horrified, starting at Wiseman. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Darien walked over to her, picked her up, and carried her trembling body from the room. Everyone else was yelling at him to explain, and he yelled back. "Read the fucking report!" And he continued walking out of the house with Serena.

Zoisite spun, walked over to Wiseman, and cursed. "I just read that damn thing. He was the sick bastard that killed her parents. Look at the scar across his face. She watched him brutalize her parents." He then looked at Amy, "I'm technically still a bad guy. Sorry, Amy." He then shot the stunned bodyguards in the head. "Now, it's your story to tell." He handed his gun to Amy and walked out of the house to find Darien and Serena.

Scott cursed and blacked out the cameras. Over the coms, he said, "The feed went down completely here. I promise I'll detail it all to Artemis, but I don't have eyes on anything that happened."

Kunzite sighed, "Luckily, this is an agency job." He shook his head. "Zoisite needs to… shit, I don't know."

Outside, Darien held a trembling Serena. "He's dead. It's over."

"Th.. thank you," she shuddered out and held him. "I didn't know… he was laughing the whole time." Her tears had stopped, and she was staring out into the distance, numb.

"I know, Buns. I know." He kissed her forehead. "I'm here for you. Anything you need."

She looked him in the eyes. "You shot him. Thank you."


	45. Chapter 45

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta and helping me with the story line.

They all met back by Artemis's office. The moment Darien and Zoisite walked in, everyone there grew quiet and turned to look at them. Luna was standing there, looking very serious as Artemis walked out.

Artemis walked up and punched Zoisite in the face. "I feel better." He shook out his hand, and Zoisite dabbed away the blood. "I'm still the bad guy?! Do you know how much paperwork I just had to do to get you out of that?" He didn't wait for an answer. He looked at Darien, and he flinched. "And you," Artemis didn't even pretend. "You killed that sick bastard. Good." He shook his head, laughing. "You've shot two unarmed people now. That shouldn't please me, but it does."

"Sorry. I still should have let them-"

"Like hell you should have!" Artemis yelled. "Scott said he could see Serena trembling over the surveillance feed. Four bodyguards instantly dropped their weapons." He glared at Zoisite. "Shooting him could have stopped one of you from being shot by them."

Amy spoke up, "Zoisite was just protecting Darien."

Artemis looked at her. "Since when do you bend the law?"

She scoffed, "All the time! Like my purse? I got it from Zoisite as payment for sex." She walked over to Zoisite. "I bugged and hacked his computer without warrants. Scott doesn't bother with warrants until he needs to actually take someone down. He hacked the security in two houses without one. And you! You've shot the man who killed Jadeite's father. Tell me how armed he was at the time."

"He had a knife on him."

"In his pocket." She smirked.

"He'd just killed two children."

"Umm, my father's killer is dead?" Jadeite asked. "Thanks."

"He is." Artemis acknowledged. "He took a break from his MO of kidnapping and murdering kids to kill your parents for Beryl."

Zoisite stayed quiet as Artemis turned back to him. "The point of punching him was because of all the paperwork I had to do. I hate paperwork. As far as I'm concerned, the issue is closed. As long as you're okay Amy."

She smiled, "I'll make sure to punish him tonight."

Zoisite smiled for the first time. "I still have the handcuffs."

Artemis shook his head. "Luna, what happened to our sweet little girls?"

She scoffed, "They started working for you. Although, Lita wasn't innocent when you met her. She'd just been arrested for making a bomb."

"That's my girl!" Nephrite yelled. Everyone chucked.

Artemis looked at Darien. "Despite my aversion to paperwork, I did some for you. You're legally my son." He then turned to Zoisite. "Once you no longer work for Beryl, I'll be adopting you too. You'll legally be brothers. I thought that was the best way to thank you for what you did for Serena."

Zoisite rubbed his jaw. "Thanks! Think I can call Child Protective Services?"

Artemis laughed loudly. "Go ahead. I'll tell them what you did."

"Naw, I'm good." Zoisite amended.

Once they were home, Darien pulled Serena close. "How are you hanging in there?"

"Honestly, it's rough. It was a huge shock to see him. I've been through worse." She put her finger over his lips to silence him. "The point is that I know it will be hard for a while. I also know it gets better. I have the experience to know that I'm strong enough to get through this. And now, I have you by my side."

"Damn right, you do!"

"You shot him six times. I was frozen in fear, and I watched the bullets hit him. Every time I start getting overwhelmed by the memory of what he did to my parents, I think about that. Their murderer is dead. Thank you."

"I'd do anything for you."

She smiled. "I noticed."

The next day, they were dressed up and met Molly and Melvin for a double date. They arrived at the same time at the restaurant and were all shown their table together.

As Melvin sat at the table, he was reeling after overhearing someone say, "Do you think they're all from a modeling agency?" He couldn't believe that he was included in that.

Serena had heard it too and noticed his reaction. "Melvin, you really shouldn't be surprised. You're very handsome." Darien growled, and she placed her hand in his. "Really, you're jealous?"

"I don't share well."

"I'm not asking you to." She then whispered to him, "You're the only man I want."

They all sat down and ordered. Once they had, Molly said. "Something happened."

Serena nodded. "It did. I can't say a lot about it, but my parents were murdered when I was six. The murderer has been…"

"He's dead." Darien supplied.

Melvin was confused. "Wait, I thought you lived with your parents?"

"They're adoptive parents."

Molly narrowed her eyes, "I get there are things you can't say, but about their murder, what am I missing?"

"I was hiding when they were murdered. My father told me to not make a sound. I saw it happen."

"That explains how you go involved in things." Melvin said. "I was wondering."

They continued to talk and had a fabulous night together. Darien was glad they had them as friends. Every time they all met for dinner together, they had a wonderful time. It also made them both feel like a regular couple, and that was really nice.

Kunzite and Zoisite sat together in the VIP section of the club, and Amy and Mina arrived together and joined them. Mina smiled. "Hey, boys. Your night just got better."

Kunzite smiled at her and pulled her into his lap. "It sure has."

Amy sat next to Zoisite, and he draped his arm over her shoulder. She then kissed his cheek and picked up the drink she had waiting for her. "Perfect. How's your jaw feeling?"

"Artemis might be in his fifties, but he's strong. It's sore."

"He really hates paperwork. He was a field agent for a long time. He can still bench press two hundred pounds. He was holding back when he hit you, trust me."

Kunzite laughed. "I'll remember not to piss him off."

Mina smiled. "I have a feeling his muscles turn Luna on."

Amy laughed. "What are you talking about?"

"They're together. Haven't you noticed?"

"They are!? Wait, that makes so much sense!"

"I called Luna the other night with a question, and I heard Artemis in the background. I had obviously woken her up."

Zoisite pulled Amy close and kissed her. "I missed you earlier." He then whispered into her ear. "I'm thinking of dragging you to my office right now. You look amazing in that dress." He raked his eyes over her body.

Mina's eyes almost popped out of her when she watched Amy run her hand over his chest and down to his crotch. She looked at Kunzite and mouthed, "In public?"

Amy caught what she said and replied, "Good point." She looked at Zoisite. "Let's go to your office. This is about to get too graphic for public viewing."

He stood, followed her, and unlocked his office. She pulled him in and slammed the door.

Kunzite laughed out loud when he heard cheers go up, and someone yelled, "Get 'im Amy!"

Mina's mouth was dropped open comically. "She's so different than she used to be."

Kunzite smirked, "She looks really happy though."

"Yea, who wouldn't with that much sex!? She actually carries around nipple clamps in her purse!"

Kunzite smiled. "Let me guess, you do now too."

"Yea, and we don't even use them! I couldn't be one upped by her."

He placed his hand on her stomach and whispered, "Maybe we should. I think they'd look good on you."

She gave him a seductive look. "Later tonight. You don't have an office you can take me to. And, knowing them, there isn't a surface they haven't had sex on in that room."

Zoisite pulled her to him when she shut the door. "You're perfect." He then unzipped her dress. "And yet, it gets even better."

"How do you want me?"

"Screaming in pleasure." He laid her on his desk and pulled off her panties and bra. "I want you completely naked." He ran his fingers through the folds of her pussy. He then spread her legs and sat in his desk chair. "I like this angle. You're so wet for me already." He then rolled his chair forward and sucked on her pussy. He then reached forward, grabbed her breasts, and pinched her nipples. He looked up and locked eyes with her. "You're incredible. I love you so much."

"Love you too. Less talking, more licking."

He got her to orgasm, and she screamed out her climax. He smirked. "The boys should have heard that one."

"You like showing off."

"Hey, they think you tamed me. I have to show them I'm still a bit wild."

"There's nothing tame about you."

"Nor you, my minx." He stood, thrust into her, and moaned. "You came in here and offered yourself up to me. I was so relieved. I wanted to fuck you the moment you walked in." He began thrusting into her. "You feel so damn good on my cock."

Mina blushed. "I can't believe she has me blushing. They'll be out soon. She's really loud." She noticed the guys looked impressed with Zoisite when he came out a bit later with Amy.

She even heard one guy say, "You go, boss."

Kunzite growled, "I feel like the computer nerd is more respected than me now."

She kissed his cheek. "You're probably right." She giggled as he glared at her.


	46. Chapter 46

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Darien said good night to Stephen, Rick, and David. It was late, but they had a really productive study session and also had a good time talking. He was always glad he studied with them. Darien reflected how it was nice that he was getting to know them better. They really were good guys and interesting to talk to. It was one more way that Serena had made his life better. It made class more enjoyable too. It was fun sitting next to them and chatting before and after class.

The guys even seemed to get a kick out of chasing off women for Darien. They noticed their attention made him uncomfortable, and they got a twisted pleasure out of mentioning his "hot live-in girlfriend." He appreciated the help, and he didn't begrudge them their entertainment. After all, David almost fell over laughing when he informed Misty about Serena and she turned a deep shade of red. Darien laughed at him as he caught himself before he fell.

He hopped in his car and headed home to Serena.

He quietly walked into the bedroom, getting ready in the bathroom. He didn't want to wake her up. She'd had a nightmare last night about Wiseman killing her parents, and he held her while she cried. He walked over to their bed and stopped short. The covers had twisted around her waist, and her breasts were bared. She'd kept her promise about sleeping naked ever since he moved in.

He ran his hands through his hair, "Great." He whispered. "Now, I'm hard." He climbed into bed next to her and gently tried to pull up the covers to keep her warm. His hand brushed her breast as he did. He didn't even lie to himself and say it was an accident. He knew he was capable of controlling himself and going to bed. The problem was that he didn't want to. He slid his hand down her body and between her legs. She was wet. He was absolutely shocked. How could she be and be asleep? He looked at her beautiful face in the moonlight, and he noticed her lip twitch. "You're trying not to smile right now. You're awake."

She kept her eyes closed, "If I pretend to be asleep, will you go back to what you were doing?"

"Maybe. What was I doing?"

"Touching me and getting me wet for you."

His hand went back to her pussy. "Like this?" He ran his fingers through her folds.

She moaned. "Yes. Don't stop."

"What is it that you were hoping I'd do next?" He kissed her neck as he played with her.

She spread her legs for him. "Whatever you desire."

He yanked back the covers and crawled on top of her. "Well, that would require me like this." He then thrust in her and stilled. "I love the look of you on my cock."

She smiled up at him and flexed her inner muscles. "I like the look of you having sex with me."

"Like this?" He then made love to her. It started out slow and tender. Then it ignited a fire in him, and he was lost to the blaze of desire. He had her screaming out his name and raking her nails down his back. They both orgasmed together, and he held her close. "You're everything to me. I love you."

"I love you too. I'm so glad you noticed things about me weren't adding up and confronted me about it. It got us here." He held her close as they fell asleep. She didn't have a nightmare that night.

Beryl reclined on her couch as Zoisite was shown in to see her. She had summoned him, and he went immediately. He still wanted to put a bullet through her heart. "What can I do for you, Beryl?"

"First, I wanted to say good job with the paintings. My good friend was very pleased to get them. He plans on keeping them himself." Zoisite tried not to smirk. They hadn't announced Wiseman's death yet. He anticipated her anger over his death. He wanted her to be heartbroken.

"I live to serve you, Beryl." He tried for a humble tone.

She smiled at that. "Second, I need you to kidnap someone." She sat up and handed him a file. "She's the daughter of a journalist. He's threatening to write an expose on me. I'm… displeased. We'll hold her hostage until he can prove that he won't publish anything against me."

He opened the file, and a sixteen year old girl looked out at him from a photo. "Done. Anything else?"

"If you look through the file, you'll see she rarely goes out in public right now. She's going to be attending something silly called Princess Lessons. You need to get the woman leading them to let you have access to the girl. She's in debt," She tossed him a bag. "There's some money to pay her off."

He picked up everything and bowed. "Of course, Beryl. I'll get right on this." He then left the room and shuddered. He was glad he knew the truth about her, he would have struggled to do this even for revenge. Now, he just needed to get to the group and figure out a plan.

He arrived at his home, walked to his office, and locked the money in his desk drawer. His desk had some dents, but Amy had carefully put everything back the way it was the day after he threw his fit. She then put a framed picture of herself on it too. He smiled at it, he really loved her. He then opened the file so he would know all of the relevant information about the job he was supposed to do.

"Knock knock." Amy said from the doorway leaning on the frame. "You look frustrated."

"Kidnapping. That's what she has me expanding into now." He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "A journalist is getting close to publishing a story on her. She wants me to kidnap his daughter to keep him quiet."

Amy walked over, sat on the edge of his desk by him, and looked at the file. "She's going to be safe because of you. We'll pretend to kidnap her and then keep her far away from Beryl. We can even tell her dad the truth." She set the file down on his desk. "What's really bothering you?"

"She's a person." She sat there waiting for him to go on. "Would I have done this if I didn't know the truth about Beryl?"

"Nope. You wouldn't have." She said with certainty.

"How can you be so sure? I've done bad things."

"Close your eyes and picture yourself kidnapping the girl." He did just that, and he shuddered in disgust and curled his lip. "That's how I know. You're horrified just thinking about doing it."

He pulled her off the edge of the desk and into his lap. "Thank you. You're right. I couldn't have done it. I'm so relieved."

She kissed his cheek. "I never doubted you for a second."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close for a while. "I'm so glad I have you in my life. You make everything better."

She relaxed further into his arms. "I really do." She then giggled.

"What if we lie further and tell Beryl she died trying to escape? That way she can't ever make us try to produce the girl and hand her over. We could just work with the agency to keep her in hiding until Beryl is arrested." He slowly stroked her stomach.

"That's a great idea. I'll talk with Artemis and let him know." She sighed in contentment. "If anyone ever told me I would love just being held like this by a man this much two months ago, I would have laughed in their face."

He chuckled. "I'm glad I'm different." He kissed her head. "I wouldn't have believed I would want to share my life with someone." He unlocked his drawer with one hand, reached in, and pulled out a long jewelry box. "Here."

She opened it up and smiled at him. "Diamonds. I love it! The bracelet is beautiful!"

"I thought it was fitting to get you a diamond bracelet from the money I got for stealing that treasure for Diamond." He helped her put it on. "It looks beautiful on you."

She held up her wrist and let the diamonds catch the light. "I look good wearing expensive things." She kissed him on the lips. "Thank you for this. It's perfect."

Molly sat at her desk at home. She'd just finished her homework and was thinking about Melvin. He really was sweet to try and better himself for her. He looked incredibly hot now. She pulled out her phone, started looking up local events, and things going on. "Hmm… What about dancing lessons?" She said to herself. She shook her head. She remembered that Melvin wasn't a fan of dancing. While they would be fun to take, it wouldn't be for him.

She set her phone down and put away her homework in her school bag. She then tidied up her work space. She liked keeping things clean.

She thought about dinner the other night when they were on the double date. Serena always seemed so poised. She wished she was like that. She picked up her phone and searched for lessons on poise and grace. "Bingo!" She then clicked on the online form and signed up for Princess Lessons. She was excited. She was glad she figured out something to do to show Melvin how much his actions meant to her.


	47. Chapter 47

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you so much for being my beta!

Zoisite sat in front of the woman giving the Princess Lessons, and he was pissed. He mentioned the debt she was in and hinted at the money, and she was immediately excited to do anything he wanted. When he told her he needed access to a sixteen year old girl, she didn't even flinch. She agreed to give him access to her right away without asking what he wanted her for. He handed her the money and wondered if there was something that Kunzite could find to get her arrested. He really hoped there was.

He sat at the club later that night. He was scowling and on his second glass of cognac when Darien walked in and gave him a funny look. "Amy's on her way with Serena and Mina. It looks like it's not a moment too soon."

"That woman is horrid!"

"Beryl?"

"Her too. I meant the woman running the Princess Lessons. She just sold me access to a sixteen year old girl, no questions asked." He cursed under his breath. "I'm kidnapping her. Gosh, for all she knows, I plan to rape her."

"So we don't inform her what we're actually doing with the girl. Let her believe she got someone kidnapped."

"Will she care? I mean, when did I become the good guy?!"

"The moment you met Amy."

Zoisite smiled. "Okay, so that's probably true. Not that it happened all at once."

"It certainly didn't, but you did start caring about someone else more than yourself. She obviously doesn't." A waitress came over, gave Darien his usual bourbon, and walked off. "I never thought I'd have the waitstaff at a club knowing my drink order." He chuckled.

"You don't like clubs?"

"I didn't before. Serena changed my mind on that." He smirked.

"I can empathise with a good woman changing your mind."

Kunzite walked over and joined them. "Girls aren't here yet?"

Zoisite shook his head. "You'll just have to put up with our company for now."

"I have good news," Kunzite said. "I asked Scott to look into the woman running the Princess Lessons after we talked. Once they're over, we'll have her on tax evasion." He smiled.

"Tell Scott thank you. I feel a lot better now that she'll get in trouble for something." He shook his head in amazement. "That guy is incredible."

Darien nodded. "I couldn't agree more."

Just then, one of Zoisite's men walked over and whispered in his ear. "Thank you," he said. "The girls are arriving right now." All three men turned to look for the girls.

The three walked up, and their drinks were already on the table waiting for them. Serena looked at Darien sitting there with the guys smiling and happy, and she started to tear up. This is the kind of life she wanted for him. One full of love and friends. She sat next to him and kissed him. "I'm so happy right now," she whispered into his ear.

Mina smiled at Serena's obvious joy and then announced, "Well, the three of us are signed up for Princess Lessons. We'll naturally have Serena make first contact with the girl. Everyone immediately loves her." Serena blushed.

Misaki stood in front of her father. "Please let me go to the lessons." She pleaded.

"I'm really close to publishing a story on a horrible woman. I don't think it's safe for you out there."

"It's Princess Lessons, dad, come on! I promise I'll stay home after them. I just want to get out and do something, please." She kissed his cheek. "I'll be really careful."

He sighed. She'd not fought him for months on how much he'd kept her home. He knew she was getting cabin fever. "Okay, sweetheart. You can go."

"Thank you, daddy!" She gave him a huge hug.

Serena, Mina, and Amy showed up at Princess Lessons and all found seats next to each other. They were laughing and chatting beforehand when Molly walked in. Serena paled when she saw her. "Molly, you're taking Princess Lessons?"

"Yea." She blushed. "Melvin did something to improve himself for me. I thought I'd show him how much it meant to me."

"That's…" Serena gathered her wits. "That's actually really sweet. Why don't you sit by us? You know Amy, this is Mina."

Mina smiled. "I've heard so much about you! I'm glad to meet you."

Molly watched them all as the four of them chatted. She noticed there was something about them all that was similar. It took her a bit, but she realized they all held themselves the same. Interesting. She also noticed the collective mood of the three change when a pretty girl that was a few years younger than them entered the room.

Serena smiled at Misaki kindly and asked her if she'd like to join them. The girl gave a tight smile and shook her head. She then went to the edge of the room and sat by herself.

Misaki wasn't a fool. She knew that there were girls out there that were genuinely kind. The girl who invited her over really looked like one of them. The problem was that she knew that her father was about to expose someone dangerous. He let her go to these lessons, and she would reward him by being incredibly careful. Her plan was to learn how to be more of a lady and to stay to herself.

Molly watched Serena share a concerned look with Amy and Mina. Something was up, and she had no clue what it was. She did know one thing, she knew she trusted Serena.

Lunch break came, and Molly watched as Amy approached the girl. She refused to join them. Molly squared her shoulders and walked up to the girl. "I'm Molly, and I feel it's important that I talk to you. I will stay five steps back and not pressure you. Please, just hear me out."

The room had emptied, and Misaki was in there with Molly. She was incredibly nervous, but Molly didn't come close and left a clear path between her and the door. She wasn't trapped. She pressed her lips together and nodded. She then said, "Talk fast."

"Trust Serena. I don't know what's going on at all, butI do know I owe my life to her. Whatever is happening, she's the good guy."

"There aren't many of those out there."

Molly shrugged. "You're in luck then. One found you. If you need to talk, I'm willing to listen any time."

The girl hesitated as Molly went to leave the room. Before she walked out the door, she said, "Wait!" She paused as Molly turned to look at her. "My father's an investigative reporter and is on to a big story. It involves danger. It's big, and the person would want to keep it quiet."

"A man held a knife to my throat and threatened to kill me. Serena saved me, risking herself, and she'd just become my friend. Even more, I fully believe she would have done the same if I was a stranger." Molly smiled kindly at her. "She's capable of more than you think." She then walked out the door.

Misaki sighed and looked at her feet. She promised her father she'd be careful. Would she be breaking that promise to just talk to Serena? She walked out onto the lawn, collected her food, and walked over to join Serena, Molly, and the other girls.

She looked at Molly and said, "I'm going to take your advice."

Serena looked at Molly in shock. She'd gotten Misaki to talk to them? Molly smiled and asked, "Do you need me to leave so you can talk?"

Mina shook her head. "I don't think Misaki would be comfortable with that." She reached out and held Molly's hand a second then let go. "I think you should discover how you helped protect her."

Misaki looked startled. "Protect me?"

Serena nodded. They had decided she'd take the lead so she started talking. "We know who you are, and before you freak out, you need to know we're here to help. It's obvious your father is trying to keep you safe. He's right. The person he's writing his piece about is planning on kidnapping you."

Misaki was completely panicked. "What do I do? Oh, I need to tell-"

"No! She's the one who sold access to you. You're supposed to be kidnapped here, and she's helping. You won't be." She pulled out her badge. "Here, I work for the government. I'm going to keep you safe."

She took the badge and looked at it. "I'm not even sure what I'm looking at." She laughed. "I've never seen one of these before."

Amy smiled. "It's real."

"How can you help? If she fails, she'll just try again."

"She's not going to know she failed. Our plan is to make it look like you were kidnapped and hide you until she's brought into custody. That will be soon."

"She'll know she doesn't actually have me though."

Amy smiled and shook her head, "The man she asked to kidnap you is a mole and actually works with us. He'll report that he was successful, that you tried to escape, and you died. She won't be able to get her hands on you then. We will be telling your father from the beginning that you are completely safe."

"This is a one day lesson. When are you kidnapping me?" She was shaking. She hoped she wasn't making a mistake trusting them.

"You will be called out of the class halfway through this afternoon's session. It will happen then." Amy supplied. "The man who is going to take you will not hurt you. He's…"

Serena smiled at Amy. "Amy and Zoisite, the man who you'll meet, are completely in love. It's actually really sweet to watch. You'll be safe with him."

Misaki nodded and straightened her posture. "How will my dad find out?"

Serena pulled out her phone and said, "What's his number?" Misaki gave it to her, and she pressed send. "Don't hang up, this is about your daughter." … "You are about to have a government agent come to your place. Answer the door. Your daughter is safe." … "Yes, I promise." … "Bye." She hung up and looked at the girl again. "They will be there in five minutes. Your father will be given all the details before it even happens."

"Okay," Her hand shook. "I'm terrified. I begged him to let me come."

Serena smiled. "It's going to be okay. She would have gotten to you another way. You're safe now."

Mid-afternoon Misaki was called out of the session because of a phone call for her. She gathered her things, stood straight, and walked out the door.

Zoisite watched a brave girl walk towards him. Her hand was trembling, but her posture was perfect and her feet didn't falter. He smiled and said, "Misaki, I'd like to meet under better circumstances, but this is what it is. Please, come with me." He led her outside, held the car door open for her, and she got in.

"Where are we going?"

"A place in the woods where you'll be safe. I got word your father is very stubborn and insisted he was there when you arrived." He watched her posture relax completely as relief washed over her face. He traced a bend in the road with the car and pointed out a spot to her. "See that?"

"Yes." she looked at him curiously as to why he was pointing it out.

"That is where you panicked and jumped from the car. Your foot slipped, and you fell under the back wheel. You died instantly." He smirked. "Now, Beryl can't demand I turn you over to her."

"Beryl?"

"The woman who ordered me to kidnap you."

She nodded. "How far away are we?"

"Fifteen minutes. If you want water, there is a bottle in the pocket in the door."

She reached down, opened it, and took a drink. "If it's poisoned, I'm screwed anyway," she quipped.

He laughed out loud. "Smart girl!"

"Amy." She watched him smile when she mentioned her name. "She said I could trust you. You look dangerous though."

He chuckled. "I'm really not anymore. She tamed me."

"No way. You can't tame bad boys. That doesn't actually work." She took another sip and smirked. "You use that as an excuse. You met her and decided to become a better man for her. You tamed yourself."

He looked at her curiously. "How did you figure that out?"

"My father is an investigative journalist. I've learned all the tricks for figuring people out."

The car settled into comfortable silence. Soon enough, the drive was over, and they pulled up to the safe house. A middle aged man was running to the car. "I'm guessing that's your father."

She smiled and hopped out of the car not even answering. She then ran and hugged her dad.

Artemis walked up to Zoisite and patted him on the back. "Now, it's time for you to go convince Beryl that she's dead."


	48. Chapter 48

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my beta!

Zoisite sat across from Beryl again. Damn, did he still want to kill her, but he refrained. He decided it was better to listen to Artemis and not create more paperwork for him. His jaw still ached, secretly he didn't mind though. Amy made sure to kiss it tenderly that night and show him how much she appreciated him protecting her friends. It was a very good night.

Beryl broke into his thoughts saying, "Good job kidnapping the girl. Bring her to me, and I'll keep her locked up here in the basement."

He was relieved they already had a story set out to say she was dead. He knew he couldn't turn her over and expect her to be safe even for a day. He tossed a fake police report to her. "Crazy bitch jumped from the car and slipped. She ended up under my back tire with her head smashed on the pavement."

Beryl looked at the report. It showed a bloody mess of a person, and it asked the public for information in a hit and run case. She smiled. "Has she been identified?"

He shook his head. "I backed over her head to make sure that it wouldn't be easy. Then I ditched the car in a lake an hour away."

"Good. I can still blackmail her father then. He won't know she's already dead." She set the police report on the table and sat back. "And, I don't have to take care of some brat for a while. You've done really well for me in Tokyo. Tell me about this woman you're seeing."

"What do you want to know?" He hated that Amy made it onto Beryl's radar. He hoped he managed to seem unaffected by her interest in her.

"You've never had a girlfriend before. Is she going to divide your loyalties to me?"

He thought fast and managed to make up a lie he was pleased with. Some of it was grounded in truth after all. He gave a light chuckle and said, "Have I ever shown loyalty to a woman before?" He scoffed at his rhetorical question. "She developed feelings for me, and I used it to my advantage. She's a hot fuck and kinky as hell. I just go along with dating her. I make her feel special, and I don't have to pay her for sex. I get what I want for free now. She has the most incredible body, and she's really flexible."

Beryl smiled at him. "You'll never change will you? Good, I was hoping that was the case." She paused, stood, walked over to the bar, and poured herself a drink. "We've fully expanded into Tokyo. I'm hearing that, if you want something done, everyone knows to come to us." She took a sip of her drink and turned to look at him. "I want you to comb through our cyber security. We need to make sure everything is buttoned down and secured for our next move."

"May I ask what that is?"

"It's time to start gathering dirt on judges and elected officials in Tokyo. I'll want you to dig into them, but first we'll need to make sure that other organizations can't steal our work."

"I'll need full access and to know what the skeletons in the closet are too. I'll need to protect everything, not just what we've discovered. We can't be blackmailed too."

"Fine. You're right, and I'll give you access. If you need help with leg work digging into anyone, work with Kunzite. He's proven very loyal too."

Zoisite gave a genuine smile to that. "I absolutely will."

Misaki sat across from her father in the safe house and flinched when his phone started ringing. She knew what was coming. Her father had to pretend to be frightened for her life. Artemis had spent an hour working with him, coaching him through how to sound panicked.

Her father answered the phone call, "Hello?" … "Yes, this is he." … "What?! Who is this?" … "Please, don't hurt her!" … "No, I haven't shown it to my editor." … "I won't publish it. Please just give her back." … "When can I see her?" … "No! Please. I need to-" … "I understand. I won't contact the police." … "Please don't hurt her. She means everything to me." He sighed and looked up. "She hung up on me."

Artemis smiled at him. "Well done. You sounded terrified."

"That's not hard at all. I know Misaki is okay, but I definitely was terrified today. I just drew on that feeling from earlier."

"Good man. I have to say, I've been impressed with your daughter. She made it hard for my agents to approach her. In fact, it was a civilian who got her trust. She has incredible instincts."

"Thank you. She's incredibly bright and a wonderful daughter."

Misaki blushed. "I have the best father, so it's not hard."

Artemis stood. "Days like this make the hard ones bearable. We'll keep her safe until we arrest Beryl. You have my word."

Molly sat in Melvin's room as he held her. "You're incredible." He said.

"I don't know about that…"

"You saved a girl from being kidnapped. That matters."

"They did all the work."

He rolled his eyes, "You are the one who helped her trust them. You kept her from being traumatized. They had to 'kidnap' her either way."

She blushed. "I was just happy to help."

"Now, about the Princess Lessons. What made you want to do them?"

"You improved yourself for me. I wanted you to know how much that meant to me. I thought it would be nice if I was a bit more polished too."

He kissed down her neck. "Everything about you is perfect, Molly. You don't need improvements. I love you just the way you are."

She smiled at him. "I love you too." She shifted over and straddled him. "So, very much."

Zoisite made it back to his house, and Amy was waiting for him. He picked her up and swung her around in a circle. "Beryl is giving me more access. We're going to get her!"

Amy giggled and kissed his nose. "I'm so glad it's all working out."

He set her down and said, "Misaki saw right through me on that car ride to the safe house. I'm a good man now because I chose to change for you."

"You were always a better man than you pretended to be. You were sixteen and given free reign to do whatever you want. That's not healthy."

"Darien was fine."

She rolled her eyes. "Darien could be raised by wolves and come out proper. He's unusual. Plus, it's not Darien that I'm in love with, so let's not compare you to your brother."

He chuckled. "That will take getting used to."

"I'm sure it will. How's your jaw by the way?"

"It aches a lot." He smiled at her and added, "I think I need you to nurse me back to health."

She gave him a seductive look. "Good thing I went and got a nurse's costume today."

"You did?" All his blood rushed south, and he let go of her. He stepped towards the bedroom. "I can't wait to see you in it."

Five minutes later, Amy walked into the bedroom with a very sexy nurse's costume on. Her breasts were pressed up, and he instantly broke out into a sweat. "I can see your nipples peeking out."

She nodded. "You really need to learn to stay in bed. You've been a naughty patient."

He smirked and said, "I don't like to do what I'm told. You can't make me stay in bed."

She crawled up onto the bed, and he got an amazing view of her breasts. "I bet you I can."

"And, how is that?"

"Well, you're incredibly sexy, and I was wondering how big your cock is." She pulled back the covers and smiled. "Very big." She ran her hand over his shaft, and he moaned. "You look like you'd be fun. If I have sex with you, will you stay in bed?"

"Every day?"

"What?"

"I'll stay in bed, nurse Amy, if you come to me every day and have sex with me. It's the only way I'll agree to be a good patient."

She slid down on his cock and sheathed him. "You fill me up so good!" She moaned. "I'll come for this every day." She slid up and down on him and got a garbled grunt out of him. "You liked that?" She smirked.

"You're so tight! You're also the sexiest woman I've ever seen. Ride me, baby. I'll make it feel so good." He didn't completely lie to Beryl. She really was a hot fuck and kinky as hell.

Artemis went home and Luna was waiting for him. "How did it go with Misaki?"

"Really well. Her father performed perfectly too." He walked over to her and held her. "How are you doing?"

"Happy. Really happy. We're so close to stopping Beryl, and we've both worked on that for so long. I was worried, though, that once we got her that my life would lack purpose. She was the goal for so long. Now," she kissed his chin. "Now, I have a great future to look forward to that has nothing to do with revenge. I have love."

He tightened his hold on her. "So much love, my dear. I feel the same way too. I can look past stopping Beryl now and see a future full of joy with you."

She smiled at him. "The first time I met you, I thought you were an ass. That's really changed now."

"I was an ass to you. I didn't trust you at the time. I was so wrong about you, Luna."

She moved her arms to stroke his biceps. "I was disappointed. I also thought you were the sexiest man I'd seen. I had a fantasy that I would use your hot body for sex while I had you gagged so you couldn't talk."

Artemis' eyes dilated. "I'm okay with you acting out that fantasy now. I have a gag we could use."

She laughed and shook her head. "No, I like it when you talk dirty to me." She stepped out of his embrace. "Why don't I show you how much?" He easily lifted her and carried her to their room.


	49. Chapter 49

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for being my awesome beta!

Zoisite, Amy, and Scott all sat at the agency headquarters and discussed their course of action. Zoisite said, "I say we should just give access to Scott. Then we can go home and have sex."

Amy laughed. "Or, you could wow me with your intelligence and see how wild you can drive me."

Zoisite sat up straight. "Yea, let's go for your idea."

Scott laughed. "I'm glad you found something that works. I now have two words that turn my wife on without fail. Diamond and Wiseman."

"I'm sure it doesn't hurt that you're building her a house."

Scott shrugged. "That doesn't have anything to do with it. She's so supportive that I wouldn't be where I am now without her. I owe her that one." He looked Zoisite in the eye. "You know what difference a good woman can make. She makes you want to try harder for her."

Amy blushed. "I heard there was a study that married men make more than single men."

"Then we better get married, Amy."

She gave him an unimpressed look. "That's how you're going to ask me?"

"Yup. Know why? I'm about to wow your panties off, and you'll realize that I'm right. We belong together." He turned to his computer and flexed his fingers. "Marry me darling, and I'll give you anything you ever want."

Amy faced her computer and said, "I want a huge ring. I'll give you my answer then."

Scott laughed and faced his computer. "As if he didn't already buy you one. That man is whipped."

Zoisite turned to Amy and pulled a box out of his pocket. "Amy, catch!" She turned, easily caught the box, and opened it. "That's a three and a quarter carat Tiffany ring. Marry me?"

She slid it on her finger. "I like expensive things. I'll marry you."

He laughed. "Go ahead and pretend that's why you said yes. I know the truth."

"And, the truth is?" She asked sweetly.

"We're perfect together and only death will separate us."

Amy smiled at him. "I love you. I really am happy. Now, get to work, and find a lot of dirt on her. I'm not going to get much done. I'll be distracted by my shiny ring." She held up her hand and wiggled it under the light.

They all spent the day on a deep dive on Beryl's organization and her activities. Half way through, Zoisite was growing sick to his stomach. He helped this woman do terrible things. He didn't know the extent of her depravity, but that didn't make him feel better.

Kunzite smiled at Mina as she sat across the lunch table from him. "How are you today, wife?"

"I'm great! I got some shopping done. I'll surprise you with some of it later." She winked. "I also heard from Amy that they're making a lot of progress."

"Scott tells me that Zoisite proposed in the office, and she said yes."

Mina scowled. "I run off and elope once, and they are petty about it. She didn't tell me."

He reached out and grabbed her hand. "How about we just be happy for them like they're happy for us?"

"Fine." She huffed. "I am really happy for her. I didn't think she'd ever trust a man after what her father did."

"I was wondering about that, does she even know where he is?"

"She didn't look for him. I think she's afraid of what she'll find. I found him, but unless she asks, I'm not planning on telling her where he is."

"That bad?"

"He remarried and had two kids. He's a crappy father and a horrible husband again. I tipped off wife number two that he was having an affair. He's in the process of a second divorce."

"Won't she want to know she has siblings?"

Mina looked him in the eye. "I don't know. Do you think I should tell her?"

"Does it matter?"

"It really does. I trust you and your opinion a lot."

Kunzite thought about it. "What if we look at it from the kids standpoint? Look what him leaving did to Amy. Wouldn't you want a big sister like her that could tell you it wasn't your fault your daddy left you? It took her a while to believe a man could ever love her."

Mina gave him a soft smile. "It would be huge for them. And, it would probably even help Amy. She can't look at kids and tell them their father left because of them, it wouldn't be true. It might help her believe that it wasn't her fault too. Thank you. You're a huge help."

"We're a team, babe."

"A fabulous team."

Kunzite smirked. "We're a hot team too. You look sexy in that top."

"Wait until you see me in what I bought later." She winked.

Scott sighed as they stopped for the day. "Are we all back at it tomorrow?"

Zoisite shook his head. "Amy can't skip school again. She called in sick today. I'll be here, and she'll come after she's done."

Amy began to object and stopped. "You're probably right. Dang, I wanted to be able to help more."

"You go and get your high school degree." Scott winked. "Seriously, you make me feel slow."

"But you-"

"I have a doctorate, and you aren't out of high school yet. Don't worry, I'll get over it." He smiled. "Point is, you need to get this done so that you can be a force for good for years to come. Or, do you think we can't handle it?"

"I trust you both to have this." She paused. "Scott, thank you for protecting Zoisite and killing the security feed. It matters a lot to me."

"All I know is that I got into this to stop the bad guys, and he's not one of them. I need to be able to sleep at night after a long day's work."

That night, Zoisite met with Darien at the club while Amy went to speak with Mina. He had been given a heads up as to what it was about. Mina knew to get Amy to him if she was struggling.

Darien took a sip of his bourbon. "What do I have to do to get a glass of the expensive stuff that Amy has."

"Can you wow me with your computer skills after letting me fuck you on my desk?"

He took another sip. "Did I tell you how much I like this bourbon I'm drinking right now?"

Zoisite laughed and ordered Darien some of the Pappy Van Winkle. "I guess the man that will be my brother can have some."

"Thanks." He looked at his drink for a moment. "It's weird to have family. I don't remember my parents. I lived in the orphanage, and now I have a father and soon I'll have a brother. I actually ended up adopted."

"I'm glad to have family again too. It also means I can give Amy a sister in Serena. I want that for her so badly. I know what Serena means to her. She was the first to make Amy feel loved and like she mattered more for than just her perfect grades." Zoisite took a sip of his cognac. "I'm able to give her more of what she needs this way."

"Serena loves Amy so much. She'll be glad to have her as a sister too. By the way, where is Amy tonight? You don't usually let her out of your sight."

"I like looking at her." He chuckled and then grew serious. "She's with Mina. She found out Amy's father is still an ass from what I heard. She's telling her about it."

Darien pulled out his cell phone and texted Serena. "I told Serena. She says she'll check up on her tonight."

"Thanks. I want to fucking kill that man. She shouldn't ever have had to feel like that."

"You should get Scott to look into him." Darien quipped.

"I have a very smart brother, thank you. I will." Zosite smiled and took a sip of his drink.

Mina looked nervous as she sat across from Amy. Amy couldn't stand it anymore, "So he's married and has children and is an amazing father and goes to all of their activities?"

"No!"

"Then just say it. It can't be that bad."

"No, it's not. I am just afraid of ever hurting a friend."

Amy shook her head. "You didn't leave me. In fact, you stayed with me when I was shot and put pressure on the wound despite the danger to you."

Mina blushed. "I didn't even think about the danger." She paused. "He does have two kids. They're five and three. He's a terrible father to them too. He cheated again on his second wife, and she left him. He abandoned them also."

Amy began to cry. "Those poor kids. I know what that feels like."

Mina pulled out a piece of paper. "This is their information. If you want to contact them, it's there. They are your half siblings after all."

Amy smiled at the sheet of paper. "Thank you. I'll make sure they grow up knowing it's not their fault."

Five days later, everyone was gathered together at the agency again. Scott, Zoisite, and Amy had built an airtight case. The attorneys involved in the case had smiled when they saw the mountain of evidence against Beryl. It was an open and shut case.

Artemis smiled after the briefing and immediately made a call. "Print your story. Beryl's going down in three days. Thank you for waiting." He then hung up. He looked at everyone and said, "Let's get her! We go in the day after tomorrow."


	50. Chapter 50

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you so much for your help improving this chapter. And thank you for all the help you gave me on this whole story!

This is the last chapter before the epilogue. I hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks for reading it! I would love to hear what you thought of it.

Lita laid in Nephrite's arms. "Tomorrow, when we wake up, we mobilize to go get Beryl."

"So, what you're saying is that we don't have to get out of bed right now." He brought his hand to her naked stomach. "Because there are lots of things I would love to do with you in bed this morning."

"Like?"

He whispered in her ear. "Like see if we can get a noise complaint from the neighbors again?"

Lita laughed. "I still say Jadeite was just being petty. He didn't have to call the apartment manager on us."

"He's just jealous. Let's make it obvious how much-" His statement was cut off by Raye loudly screaming in pleasure from the apartment next door. "You have to be kidding me."

Lita smirked. "Think we can be louder?"

"Absofuckinglutely!"

Jadeite chuckled as he drove himself into Raye. "Sounds like Lita is really good at faking it."

"Give it to me harder. Really make me scream loud."

The apartment manager scowled. He had received a bunch of calls about two apartments next to each other on the fifth floor. He couldn't wait until they moved out. Lucky for him, their month to month lease wasn't renewed for the following month.

Darien held Serena close that morning. "We will get her tomorrow. I'm so excited that she will pay for what she did to all of our parents."

Serena rolled him on his back and kissed his lips. "I can't wait until it's over."

"I'm so glad you're going to University with me next year. I'll enjoy seeing you on campus."

"We'll have to sneak off to the back of the library and have sex too."

"Yes, please! I love the way your mind works." He grabbed her ass. "It would make the perfect study breaks."

She straddled him and sheathed his cock. "I'll be ahead of you at University. Will that bother you?"

He shook his head. "Why the hell would that bother me?"

She flexed her inner muscles, and he groaned. "Hot grad students in my classes."

"You don't want anyone but me." He rolled them over, pressed her to her back, and drove himself into her hard once. She moaned loudly. "Say it. Say you only want me." He began driving himself into her.

"I only want you!" … "Yes! Right there!" He took her and brought her to a glorious orgasm.

They laid in bed together afterward. She asked, "The other girls in your program…"

He caressed her cheek. "There is only you, Serena. Don't ever doubt me and my deep love for you."

She nodded and kissed his shoulder. "I won't."

The day of Beryl's arrest came, and they had the whole thing worked out almost like a stage play. It was going to be a lot of fun.

Zoisite walked into the living room to meet with Beryl. "We have a problem, Beryl."

She scowled, "I know! That idiot printed that story on me! I called him and told him his bitch of a daughter is dead! Now I want you to kill him too!"

He shook his head. "That won't really work."

"Why not?" She looked at him curiously.

"You had my parents murdered and lied to me about who did it."

She looked up at him sharply. "You're going to whine about that now? Your father was trying to help dismantle the Dark Kingdom. Look at all we have!"

"Like father, like son. Right, Kunzite?"

Kunzite walked in and nodded. "Yup. What you don't know, Beryl, is that I saw my parents murdered. I always knew it was you. I was already an undercover cop when you came along. They were thrilled to have an in to your organization."

She grew pale and her hand shook. "But, I had you kill Nephrite! You're a murderer, you can't be a cop!" She fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

Nephrite walked in the room and sat next to Kunzite. "Yea, see the problem with that is that I'm not really dead." He smirked at Beryl and sat back in his seat.

Jadeite walked in and sat down too. "I'm not either. We all know you had our parents killed. You should meet our new friend. Darien Shields."

Darien walked in and stayed standing. "Turns out you had my parents murdered too." He glared at her.

Beryl stood and yelled. "Your father was going to destroy all of this because of his bitch wife! He was perfectly happy to run the organization before she came along. He was supposed to marry me! I would have been the perfect wife, and I wouldn't have made him destroy everything his father worked for."

Darien was shocked. "You loved my father and yet you murdered him?"

"Yes, he chose someone over me! It's why, when I realized you couldn't remember what happened, I let you live. Part of the man I loved was still alive."

Kunzite let out a long whistle. "You are one crazy woman."

"Don't pretend this was about love. You wanted power." Darien stated.

Beryl shrugged. "You got me there. I loved the power more than your father. What are you going to do about it?"

Serena marched in and scowled at her. "You killed all their parents. Trust me. They want you to pay."

"And, who are you?"

"Serena Tsukino."

"Tsukino, I remember your parents. They were agents working with Darien's parents. I had Wiseman kill them. He had a lot of fun." She gave a big toothy smile.

"I know. I was there hiding, and I saw him. I saw what you had that sick bastard do to them. I became an agent because of you, and I spent the whole time coming after you."

Beryl grew pale. She suddenly realized she wouldn't be able to talk her way out of this. She tried to fake a smile. She was already standing, so she turned and dashed for a hidden door in the paneling. She opened it and quickly closed it behind her.

Serena ran to it and slammed against it trying to open it. "Please, someone help. She's getting away!"

Zoisite ran over and put in her code. "It helps to have done a deep dive into her. It was the date she had all our parents killed and took over the Dark Kingdom."

Serena didn't hear him. She was through the door and chasing down Beryl. She was fast and was able to catch up to her. She lept on her, and Beryl tried to struggle to get away. Serena then punched her in the face, knocking her out. "That's for my parents!"

Serena looked down at an unconscious Beryl as the guys caught up with her. "Well, I guess we bring her in like this."

Artemis walked into their meeting room at the agency. "Zoisite, you're my son now. Well done, everyone. I guess Beryl made a mistake when she decided to run."

Serena spoke up. "She pissed me off."

"Fair enough! Moving on, Beryl has been booked and has hired an attorney. He's already approached us, looking to see if we'll cut her a deal. He's seen the case we have against her. She was denied bail." A cheer went up from the whole group. It was finally over.


	51. Epilogue

Blueeyeddevil06 thank you for all the work you put into this story with me as my beta!

Beryl sat in prison and flinched. The woman who bunked with her hated her and made it a point to torment her. She tried running the prisoners when she arrived, but she failed to pay attention to existing dynamics. She quickly realized she didn't have any power. And now, here she was stuck for life. Without the possibility of parole.

Amy met her half siblings one week after Beryl's arrest. She spoke with their mother first who was shocked to find out that her soon to be ex-husband had a daughter. It hurt Amy to know he never mentioned her. What Amy didn't expect was how much she liked the woman. Of course it didn't hurt that she was so appreciative of Amy. Her heart broke that her ex just left and didn't spend time with his children. They cried at night for a while wondering where he was.

She watched as Amy spoke with the kids. She let them know that they were special, and that she already loved them. They were excited to have a big sister. She was a natural with them. Afterwards, they decided that Amy would take an active role in their lives. She promised their mother that she would make sure they understood that his leaving had nothing to do with them.

Two years later, Serena sat at her dresser and looked at the mirror. "Code Name Serenity link to Endymion." Darien was with his study group in the library. David, Stephen, and Rick had become close friends of his. Now Zoisite joined them too. "How is the studying going?" Serena asked.

Darien was startled but smiled down at his tablet at her. "It's going really well. How was class?"

She groaned. "I did well on the test. I'm just exhausted."

Darien narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you planning on springing on me? You don't normally contact me like this."

"I just got the letter I'm accepted into the doctorate program!" Everyone congratulated her.

Darien beamed at her through the screen. "You're going to beat me to a doctorate, aren't you?"

She shrugged. "It was your idea I went back to school." She then smiled at him.

"I'm so proud of you. It's hard to believe the first time I met you was when you threw a failed test in my face."

She smirked. "So, since I'll have my doctorate first, I think you have to pick a different name to publish under."

"Why's that?"

"The way I figure it, the first one to publish can decide to use our last name. If I beat you, I get to use Shields."

He chuckled. "Or, the academic community can just get used to there being two doctor Shields. I know I'm excited about it."

She blew him a kiss. "I'll let you get back to your study group. Love you!"

"I love you too."

Artemis held Luna's hand as they walked through the park. "I can't believe all our girls are married."

"They're happy, and so are we." She looked down at her wedding band and smiled.

Artemis noticed what she was doing. "We men aren't just a distraction?"

"Oh, you're a distraction alright. It's just you're the best kind."


End file.
